Mi ángel (Katsuki x lectora)
by Jhenifer Ramos
Summary: Cuando una hada vuela lejos y aun lugar con héroes tres años para graduarse sería facil claro si un rubio explosivo dejara de molestar
1. Sorpresa

Toda era normal en la UA ha había pasado el ataque de la liga de los villanos

Una chica estaba llegando a la ciudad baja del tren caminado Haci su nuevo hogar

"Llegue a la ciudad" Dice la chica entrando a su ahora casa con una sonrisa en el rostro

Prende la tele y ve el vídeo que le habían entregado

Hay salí All Might el héroe más reconocido

"Señorita (Apellido)-san usted va a entrar a la clase 1-A aunque comience tarde espero que recupere las clase que ha perdido" Eso decía ese holograma?

"Mañana empiezo la escuela" Decía ella dirigiéndose a la cocina para cocinar su almuerzo

"Tal vez los llame para ver cómo están" Dice ella sacando una especie de esfera

Marca un número en la esfera

"Hola Mira" Dice ella la esfera muestra a una albina

"Hola (nombre) como llegaste" Dice la albina de nombre "Mirajane"

"Bien y cómo va todo halla" Le responde

"Lo de siempre Natsu y Gray peleando ahora mismo el pastel de Erza se acaba de caer" Dice con la tranquilidad de siempre

"Le mandas mi saludo a los demás después los estaré llamando" Se despide y apaga la "lacrima de comunicación"

En la noche

Tira en su cama

"Clase 1-A espero que me diviertan mucho" Dice (Nombre) con mucha diversión

"Aparte de ser maga ahora seré héroe" Dice con algo de diversión

Mañana siguiente

Se levantó temprano algo raro en ella, se alistó se puse su uniforme y alistó su mochila e se fue con mucha alegría y algo nerviosa por su nueva aventura en esa ciudad de héroes

"Llegue la UA" Dice con determinación dirigiéndose a buscar su salón que le asignaron

Por fin encuentra su salón cuando iba a tocar la puerta alguien la detiene

Minutos antes

En el salón 1-A

"He oído que va a ver un alumno nuevo" Dice una castaña

"Y también dicen que es una chica giru" Una chica parecido a una rana

"Ne Deku tú sabes algo de la nueva alumna" Dice la castaña

"No Ochako al parecer hoy llega" Dice algo rubor en su mejillas

"Lida-kun y tu sabes algo" Le dice a un chico con lentes

"Solo sé que es del extranjero de una ciudad lejana donde casi nadie del pueblo tiene quirk" Le responde

El que la había detenido era un profesor

"Tú debes ser la nueva (apellido)(nombre) no" Dice el profesor llamado Aizawa

"Si usted debe ser el profesor principal Aizawa" Le responde ella no es tanto respetuosa

"Pasa para presentarte" Abriendo la puerta del salón

El entra primero seguido de ella

Toda la clase queda viéndote con mucha curiosidad

"Ella es su nueva compañera"

"Mucho gusto me llamó (nombre)(apellido)" presentándose ante la clase

"Hubicate donde esté libre"

(Nombre) se ubica atras de un rubio cenizo de ojos rojizos

Después de las clases en hora de almuerzo

Ella se sienta en una mesa sola

Alguien se le acerca

"Mucho gusto (apellido)-san soy Uraraka Ochako" dándole la mano

"Mucho gusto?" Dándole la mano

Ochako se sienta a su costado

"Y dime (apellido)-san cuál es tu quirk" le pregunta

[Que directa (U-3-)] piensa

"No me llames (apellido) solo dime (nombre) Ya Ochako-chan" le dice

Ochako haciente

"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta s-e-c-r-e-t-o" le dice con algo de diversión

Se le acercan dos chicos uno de cabello verde y otro con lentes

"Hola (apellido)-san yo soy Izuku Midoriya" dice el pelo verde

" Yo soyTenyaLida un gusto (apellido)-san"

Ella se había dormido hasta ha tenía una burbujitas en la nariz

"(Nombre)-san despierta" Le dice con algo de preocupación

Se levanta

(Que con la formalidades (U-3-) Piensa ella pues había escuchado todo

"Llendo al grano no me llamen (apellido)-san no me gustan las formalidades solo dígame (nombre) entendido" dice ella

"Si (apellido)-san digo (nombre)-san" Dice Izuku

"Bueno es comienzo Izuku-kun te puedo llamar haci" le dice

"Claro" le dice un poco nervioso

"En ese caso mucho gusto (nombre)-san" dijo Lida

"Aye" Dice ella dándole la mano

"Aye?" Dicen los 3 con un poco de confusión

"Algún día les explicaré el significado" con una sonrisa divertida

Después de almuerzo

"Entro por la puerta como una peesper normal" dice el héroe más reconocido de todos All Might

Toda la clase se emociona menos ella

(He visto mejores entradas que estás sin ofenderlor claro si alguien me escuchara me daría un sermón de una vida) piensa ella viendo al héroe entrar

El nos ordena ir a cambiarnos para un entrenamiento en el campo

"Ya quiero ver tu disfraz (nombre)-chan" dice la castaña

(El primer día sin duda será interesante) piensa mientras va a cambiarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que pasa sin ser notado excepto por un rubio cenizo

(Bicho raro) piensa el rubio cenizo de nombre Bakugo Katsuki

continuará...


	2. Mi quirk

En los vestidores

"Que lindo traje (nombre)-chan" Le dice la castaña

"Gracias Ochako-chan"

Tu traje era rosado con un cuello cerrado un falda larga con adornos de alitas de angel

"Aunque no es poco revelador" Dice una chica de piel rosada

"Nop" Responde Ya llendo con las demás al lugar

Al llegar todos los chicos se quedan estupefactos por su ropa y uno que otro se sonroja

All Might empieza a hablar

"Hoy como en nuestra primera clase vamos a hacer el entrenamiento Heroe villano para ver cuánto an progresado" dice el héroe

"Hai" Dicen todos incluyéndome solo que con un poco menos de entusiasmo

Hacen un sorteo y a ti te toco de villana e tu compañero es el rubio cenizo son el equipo C

Después de sortear a todos

"Los primeros en enfrentarse son el equipo C y B" Dice All Might

Bueno el equipo B estan un bicolor? y a Izuku

Ya después que me dio las indicaciones y por lo visto Bakugo no va querer colaborar

Yo me quedo cuidando la bomba creo que tengo una idea

"Bakugo yo cuido la bomba y tu ve a "pelear" para que no se acerquen" le dije pues sé que no se lleva con Izuku-kun

"Pierdete no me mandas solo voy porque quiero" Dice enojado creo que es su única emocion

"Solo dime si se acercan Ya" Le dije un poco calmada

"No molestes bicht solo te diré si quiero" Diciendo esto empieza a irese pues ya había comenzado prueba

(Bueno un progreso creo?)

Ya habian pasado 2 minutos y Ya se escuchaban explociones de Bakugo

Ciento una brisca helada esto me hace recordar a Gray cuando volteado ves a al bicolor llamado Shoto Todoroki

(Parece que no me avisó) viendo al bicolor

En su oído se holle un grito

"ESE MEDIO BURRO SE A ESCAPADO DEBE IR POR LA BOMBA"Después de eso el intercomunicador explota

"Por lo que veo vienes por la bomba" le dice con algo de diversión

"Ponte sería terminaré esto rápido" diciendo esto congela el piso

"Parece una pista de nieve" Dice divertida no tomándolo enserio

Ya había a congelar sus pies bueno los conjero

"Eso no es divertido" Rompe el hielo

"Cómo lo rompiste tan fácil"Le dice

"He roto hielos más duros" Le dice recordando cuando rompí el hielo de Gray

La vuelve a intentarlo congela pero no la alcanza (nombre) en vez se sienta en la bomba

"Vamos la bomba no se roba sola no" Le dice pues aún seguían las explociones de la pelea de Bakugo y Izuku

Se le hacerca a máxima velocidad en el hielo

"En ese caso creo que usaré esto" de sus palmas en un sale fuego y en el otro hielo

"CRYSTAL"Grita juntando su palmas lanzando a una velocidad de la luz con un soplido de aire hacen que los dos elementos se junten creando un cristal que encierra las piernas y brazos a Shoto

"Losiento Shoto-kun pero no quiero terminar perdiendo" Lo amarra y le quitan los cristales lo

Después de 5 minutos

"Aún no hacaba su pelea" Ella observa a Shoto en momento exacto en que se libera

"Que bien te libérate" Le dice

"Tú quirk es igual al mío" le dice pues uso fuego y hielo

"No ese no mi quirk es esto" Le dice después ve como en su palma sale esta vez agua y en la otra un aura púrpura

"Mi quirk no tiene nombre" Le dice el se acerca con su hielo listo para atacar te adelantas y ultilizas la aura púrpura

Antes de atacar el desactivar el agua de tu palma congeladora tu aprovechan su cercanía lo golpeas en la cara con la mano de hielo

El retrocede poco y vuelve a levantar

Se escucha pasos eran Izuku y Bakugo

Izuku se acerca a la bomba

Por distraerte Shoto te congela una mano la de agua

Shoto estaba cerca Haci que tú con la energía púrpura lo tocas y cae al suelo

"No me puedo mover" Dice

Izuku se distrae y Bakugo lo vuelve a golpear

"Ya Bakugo solo atarlo" No le hace caso

Y tu de quién sabe dónde sacas un libro

"(Nombre)-chop" Lo golpeas en la cabeza

"Porque me golpeas hija de perra" Te grita y lo ignoras y atacas en vez a Izuku

Se escucha

LOS VILLANOS GANAN

Shoto aún no se movía

"Llevaron con RecoveryGirl" Dice All Might pues no se podia mover Izuku lo ayudo a llevarlo fuera

"Aunque lo lleven no va a pasar nada" Habla antes que se los lleve

"Que le hiciste (nombre)-chan" Le pregunta Izuku preocupado por su compañero

Toda la clase la mira

Suspira y empiezan a hablar

"Toca mi veneno"Dice tranquila

"VENENO"Grita toda la clase

"Si solo dejaron hay se lo voy a quitar" Dices tranquila

Izuku lo deja en el suelo

Pones tus manos encima de él y empiezan a salir de su cuerpo una energía púrpura y después de extraer toda la el veneno

"Listo te quite todo el veneno déjame sanarte por la herida del puñe"De tus manos sale energía verde y empiezan a sanarlo

"Listo como nuevo" Dices

Shoto se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado

"Sogui" Dice Ochako

"Ese es tu quirk (nombre)-san cual es su nombre" Dice Lida

Toda la clase te ve porque se pregunta cuando los amigos de Izuku te habian dado tanta confianza

"Si pero no tiene nombre es algo difícil ponerle nombre" Dices un poco avergonzada

Después de esa pelea se acerca Aizawa-sensei

Y te ata con su bufanda

"Aizawa-sensei le va a borrar su quirk" Dice Ochako preocupada

(Como decirle que mi quirk aunque lo intente borrar no podrá esta atado a mi poder magico)Piensa

"Ya lo he borrado"

Toda la clase te mira tristetriste

(Me pondrían dejar de mirara haci) Pensaba algo irritada no le gusta que la gente le tenga pena

"Intenta utilizarlo" Dice Aizawa

Lo utilizas

Saca esta vez de tu palma fuego y en el otra viento

Toda la clase queda estupefacta incluyendo a All Might

"Aunque quieras borrar mi quirk no puedes esta atado a mi" Dices pues no le había hecho efecto

[Es al igual que mi poder magico si un mago no tiene uno muere] Piensas

"Eres la unica persona que no le afecta mi quirk" Dice Aizawa

"Es imposible borrar ya loan intentado miles" Dices con serenidad mientras suena la campana de salida y avanzas para irte a tu casa

Mientras se hacen una pregunta

¿Quien eres tu?

continuara...


	3. pregunta y mas preguntas

Al día siguiente...

No tengo ganas de levantarme Ya que no sabe que ahora pensaran los demás de ti

"Debería ir hoy" Dice echada en su cama

"Se los prometí debería terminar mis estudios" Dice (nombre) levantándose de la cama y cambiándose decidida a ir

Ya en hora de clases

Entre al salón sin ser notada soy muy sigilosa y me senté en mi lugar

Empecé a leer un libro titulado "Como lidiar con tontos de segundaria con quirk" nombre largo no?

"(Nombre)-chan no te había notado" Dice Ochako

"Soy muy sigilosa aveces" Dices serenamente

"Es increíble nadie te a notado" Dice con asombro

"Para ser haci de sigilosa lleva práctica" Le dices con un tono amigable

"Ya deja de hablar bitch" Dice delante de tu asiciento Bakugo

Lo ignoras

"(Nombre)-chan ayer tu quirk de donde lo obtuviste de tu madre o tu padre" Te pregunta la castaña ahora toda la clase se nota de tu presencia y quieren escuchar la respuesta

"Hagamos algo Ochako-chan juguemos un juego de piedra,papel o tijera si ganas responderé tu pregunta Ya" Le dices divertida ya que ten encanta esos juegos

"Está bien (nombre)-chan"

"Piedra papel o tijeras" Dicen ambas

Ochako saca papel y tu tijeras

"Gane" Dices sonriendo

Y haci toda la clase juega ese juego perdiendo todos y ganado tu

"Para ver ganame a mi" Dice el rubio cenizo

"Veamos" Dices con una mirada que se podría jurar toda la clase ver por unos segundos de color rojo

"Piedra papel o tijeras" Dices

Bakugo saca piedra y tu tijeras

"Felicidades ganaste" Le dices divertida

"Tienes derecho a solo una pregunta"Le dices mirándorlo

"Responder la pregunta de la chica" Señalando a Ochako

"Bueno mi quirk si lo obtuve de mi madre o mi padre" Empiezan a pensar

[Recordandorlo bien yo esté poder lo obtuve sola al igual que mi magia] Piensa como responderé

"Siendo sincera no lo obtuve de mis padres" Le respondes y todos te miran

"Entonces de quién" Te pregunta un chico electrónico de nombre Denki

"Solo dije una pregunta esa es otra" Les dices divertida

Llega el profesor

Todos vuelven a sus lugares para empezar la clase

Se ha avisado que va a ver un viaje escolar de nuevo a un lugar que según dicen fueron atacados por villanos y van a volver a terminar lo que empezado si no me equivoco se llama en siglasU.S.J

(Que ironía no) Piensa

Alguien te llama

"(Nombre)-chan estás entusiasmada por el viaje" Te dice la castaña

"Si Ochako-chan'' Le respondes intentando sonar entusiasmada aunque no lo estás un 100%

A la mañana siguiente

"Hoy es el viaje" Dices cambiandote a tu ropa de Heroe si de Heroe

Ya después de cambiarse llegas a la UA viendo que había un a autobús

Te sentaste atrás sola aunque te guste hacer amigos está vez prefieres sentarte sola al lado de la ventana viendo el paisaje

Parpadeas unos segundos por ver algo

(Es mi idea o acabo de ver a la primera y a Zeref dirigiéndose a donde vamos) Piensas un poco preocupada

(Tal vez halla sido mi imaginación)Piensas razonando logicamente

Bueno la habiamos llegado a nuestro destino en mi opinión parece un parque de diversiones eso es un ASTRONAUTA?!!!

"Ese es el héroe trece" Te dice Ochako por tu expresión de cara

"Cómo les explique la primera vez es lo mismo"Dice tranquilo el pro hero claro hasta que se escucha unas explociones y suena una alarma

"No de nuevo"Dice Aizawa-sensei mirando donde vino la explosión

Es mi idea o se habrio un voltise de hay salen personas raras en mi opinión una tiene una mano en la cara

"Trece cuidaros" Diciendo esto se va a pelear con esos villanos me supongo

Salen del voltise

"Cómo Ya nos conocen Ya no daremos la presentación"Dice un chico con una mano en la cara

"Son la liga de villanos (nombre)-chan" Dice la castaña en pose defensiva

"No había un mejor nombre" Dices por qué el nombre no era tan bueno

Lo bueno es que no lo escucharon pero el tipo que la mano te mira

"Haci que los rumores eran ciertos que una extranjera había venido" Lo dice con sarcasmo

"Y" Le respondes como si nada

"Dime reconoces esto" Saca de una de sus manos un cristal rojo con forma de corazón

Lo miras con temor Ya estabas temblando

"Por tiemblas no seas debilucha" Le dice Bakugo al ver como como estabas

"Ese cristal como lo tienes"Dices con temor en tu voz

"No importa el porqué"Dice con diversión

Tú das unos pasos hacia adelante

El se acerca peligrosamente a ti con el cristal en mano apuntandorlo haci tu corazón

"¡¡¡¡¡¡(NOMBRE)!!!!!" Grita toda la clase

El ataque llega solo se ve una inmensa nube de niebla

"(Nombre)-chan" grita Ochako

Cuando la nube se dispersa se puede ver a (nombre) sentada en piso y dos personas frente de ella

"(Nombre) estás bien" Dice la chica frente a ella

"Si primera lo estoy" dice con una pequeña sonrisa

"Dame ese cristal"Dice el chico frente a ella

"Por lo que veo los dueños han llegado" Dice el villano

"(Nombre)-san ven" Le grita Izuku

No lo escuchas pues vías a los villanos

"No se preocupen" Dices con una sonrisa

Los demas te ven preocupados

"Ne primera puedo" Le dices

"Hazlo si quieres (nombre)" Ella te da una sonrisa

"Shadow" Dices mientras tus brazos salen plumas negras

Los demás villanos pelean con los demás al parecer está vez llegaron más rapido los pro Hero con All Might

"Ya vasta Mavis y (nombre) Ya dejen de jugar y solo quieten el cristal" Dice el chico

"No eres divertido Zeref" Dice (nombre)

"Magia Fairy" Dices para salir una luz segando todo

"Que es esta energía me siento bien" Dice Izuku pues estaba dañado pero se estaba sanando

"Que es esta estupidez" Dice Bakugo aunque lo siento bien

All Might también Ya tienen todas sus fuerzas mientras que los villanos la perdían

Después de esa luz se ve a los villanos lledonse en ese voltise pero sin el corazón

"Nos veremos de nuevo héroes" Dice el de la mano

Se van y se cierra el voltise

"(Nombre)-chan" Dice Ochako llendo de a verte cuando ve a las dos personas se pone en pose defensiva

"Ochako-chan no son enemigos " Le dices pues los demás estaban también en pose defensiva e Aziawa y All Might ha estaban listos para atacar

"Bien hecho tonta" Pegandole en la cabeza a (nombre)

"Ita ita ita" Dices agarrando donde te golpeó

"Estas seguro que al menos el de negro no es villano" Te dice Kirishima

"Si" Dices antes de perder el conocimiento seguro me hable desmayado

"(Nombre)" Gritan

Zeref te carga

"Tonta vamos Mavis" Le dice llendose con su cuerpo

"Aye" Le dice

"Esperen donde se la llevan" Dice Momo

"No es de su incumbencia" Le dice Zeref

"Es uno de mi alumnos" Dice Aizawa

"Zeref solo dejara" Le dice

"Si tú lo dices" La deja caer como una muñeca

" Pero tampoco haci" Le dice Mavis preocupada

Después

Estoy habriendo los ojos lentamente estoy en la enfermería cuando veo a mi costaodo veo a toda la clase sentada medio dormidos y a mi costado a la primera e Zeref

"Que pasó" Dices

"(Nombre)" Grita toda la clase

"Ha este paso me dejaran sorda" Les dices divertida

"Por fin despiertas" Dice Zeref

"Si es que pasó?" Les preguntas haciendo que toda la clase y ellos se caigan de espalda por la pregunta hecha

" Te desmayaste" Dice Shoto-kun

"Eso te paso por usar la magia Fairy aún no estás lista para usar esa magia" Dice la primera

"Ya entendí primera pero y el corazón de cristal" Le preguntas

"Haca está" Zeref te lo muestra

"Quienes son ellos"Ahora te pregunta Aizawa-sensei

"Ella es Mavis Vervemillo y el Zeref Dragneel" Señalando a los dos

"Y ese cristal es el corazón de cristal conocido como uno de los cristales más poderosos Ya que la utilizarlo puede utilizar tu poder al 100% y copiar otros poderes" Les dices

"Una pregunta ¡¡¿PORQUE ESTOS RAROS TIENEN ESTE OBJETO TAN PODEROSO?!!!" Grita Bakugo

Ella suspira

"Esto está en la ciudad de donde provengo en la bombeada de más alta seguridad"Les dices

"Ya que está hecho Ya nos vamos a darserlo al concejo magico" dice la primera

"Adiós (nombre) ah y te manda saludos todo Fairy Tail" Dice Zeref

"Ah y seguramente el maestro ya debe estar haciendo una fiesta por haber aprendido a usar la magia fairy" Dice la primera

"Aunque no la haya aprendido siempre hacen fiesta" Con una gotita en la cabeza

Dicho esto los dos salen volando

"(Nombre)-chan de donde vienes" Te pregunta la clase

"Algún día se los diré Ya me voy" Diciendo esto sales de la camilla

Ya estabas llendo a casa para descansar

"Bicho raro" Esa voz la reconozco

"Que pasa Bakugo" Le dices

"Solo quería la revancha en piedra papel y tijera" Te dice

Tú te le acercas y le lames el cachete

"Qué haces hija de perra"Te dice sonrojo

"Tomaron como una muestra de respeto Katsuki-kun te puedo llamar haci" Le dices con un tono divertido

"Hazlo lo que quieras solo no vuelvas a hacer eso" Te dice Ya un poco menos sonrojo

"Que te parece si mañana que es sábado vas a mi casa y jugamos de pasada te ayudo a estudiar" Le dices

"Está bien haci te demostrare que soy el número uno" Te dice con mira desafiante

"Si Katsuki-kun" Le respondes

"Hasta mañana Katsuki-kun" Antes que te vallas le das un beso en el cachete

"Te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer perra!!!" Te grita todo roja más que un tomate pero Ya habías entrado

[Djisite que no te volviera a lamer no un beso] Pinsas divertida

Ahora toda la clase se hacían más preguntas sobre ti pero la que más resaltaba era

"¿Quién eres?"

continuara...


	4. Un día con Bakogou

Hoy es sábado y como lo dije pasaríamos el día juntos

Tocan el timble

Voy y hablo la puerta y veo a Katsuki-kun con la unica cara que tiene "enojo"

"Pasa Katsuki-kun" Le dices coquetamente

Pasa y sacas unos video juegos

"Juegmos tekken 3" Le dices y le das el mando para empezar a jugar

Después de 3 horas de jugar

"Gane" Gritas pues le ganaste porfin

"Es solo una de las 27 que perdiste" Te dice

"Bueno ya jugamos ahora a estudiar" Le dices

Despues

"Y haci se hace esta ecuación" Le dices serenamente

"No entiendo nada idiota"Te dice

" (nombre)-chop" Le tiras otro golpe en la cabeza

"Mas respeto a tu profesora si no la siguiente no sera un (nombre)-chop si no te lamere el cachete y el cuello" Le dices con un tono juguetón

A el le paso una descarga de energia eléctrica por la espina dorsal ya que se equivoco pero esta vez le lamiste la oreja

Después de la sección de estudios

Estaban en la sala tranquilos jugando esta vez tekken 4

"Volvia ganar" Cantas victoriosa

"Pido la revachan" Te dice Katsuki-kun

El observa un cuadro que estaba en una mesita

"Quienes son ellos" Le pregunta viendo una foto

Estaba (nombre) en el medio a un costado dos niñas y en el otro un niño atras de ellos habia un señor y una señora

"Es mi familia los de abajo son mis hermanos y los de atras son mis padres" Le dices

"Y donde están ahora?" Te pregunta

"Murieron" Le dices aguantandose la lagrimas

"Losiento" Dice con dificultad ya que no es de pedir disculpa

"No te disculpes no es tu culpa" Le dices un poco triste

"Es la mía" Susurras aunque lo logra oír

"Como que es tu culpa" Le dice

Ya no aguanto mas empiezo a llorar

"No llores cuentame" Katsuki le dice para calmara

"Eres la unica persona que sabra esto prometeme no contarle a nadie" Le dices miramdorlo

"Esta bien yo no soy el tipo de romper promesas" Te dice

"Esta bien escucha"

Era de mañana en una mansión estabas en tu cuarto dibujando

¡(Nombre) baja para almonzar

te grita tu madre bajas apresurada para comer ves a tu hermano y tus 2 hermanas bajar también Ya en la mesa

Después de comer

Estabas en el patio jugando con tu hermano fútbol tranquila hasta que tú mamá te llama de nuevo

"(Nombre) ven" Te llama tu madre

vas donde está ella

"Que pasa mamá" Le pregunta

"Te vas a ir de la mansión para estudiar en la ciudad vecina" Decir tu mamá triste

"Pero porque" Le preguntas

"Vas a estudiar con tu prometido" La sonrisa de tu madre se borra

"Yo no quiero casarme que ese tipo" Le dices enojada

"Tú sabes que nadie de la familia quiero pero es un trato de generaciones desde que tú tatarabuelo hizo su promesa condenó a todos a cumplir eso" Te dice tu mama triste

En la noche

Estabas llorando en tu habitación

"No lo are" ese era el pensamiento que tenías y no se te quitaba de la cabeza

Tú madre entra

"Ya alistarse tus cosas" Te dice

"No" Le dices

"Hazlo tienes que partir mañana" Te dice un poco enojada

"NO LO HARE NO LO HARE..." gritas hasta que tú madre te mete una cachetada

"Comportarse (nombre)" Te grita

"Te odio madre" Le gritas llorando y la botas de tu cuarto y te encierras en el

"Ojalá todos murieran" Dices aún llorando

cuando ves tus palmas estaban votando fuego

"Están en mi manos pero no me arde se sienta muy calido" Dice viendo el fuego

De repente el fuego se esparce en tu habitación tu saltas por la ventana viendo como toda la mansión de quemaba se escuchaban los gritos de socorro de los habitantes y los de tus hermanos

Quería entrar y salvarlos pero tus pies no respondían lo único que pidas hacer era gritar

"No no HERMANOS ABUELA PAPÁ MAMÁ!!!"

Gritas desesperada pues la mansión estaba quemada después de eso llegan los bomberos apagando el fuego que causaste

Los bomberos no encuentran ningún sobreviviente

"Me he quedado sola" Lloras pues toda tu familia estaba muerta

Pocos días después

estabas en el cementerio

En la tumba de tu familia dejas flores

"Lo siento no puedo cumplir la promesa de ir a casarme con ese desconocido pero voy controlar este poder para no causar más perdidas de vidas inocentes" Dices con una sonrisa triste

"Mamá si me escuchas losiento por decir que te odio en realidad te quiero mucho" Diciendo esto te vas a buscar un lugar donde aprender a controlar este nuevo poder

"Por no saber manejar mi poder mi familia entera murió calzinacinada eso pasó hace unos 6 años apenas tenía 9 años cuando empecé a vagar por el mundo" Le dices aún llorando

"Ya no llores" Te dice al parecer tu historia lo conmovió

"Tu puedes utilizar fuego no" Te dice

"Si" Le dices

"En ese caso entrenemos juntos haci te ayudare a entrenar la parte de fuego" Te dice

"De verdad" Le dices con ojos de estrellita

"Si y mejor quita esa cara si no quieres que me arrepienta" Te dice

"Gracias" Por instito

Lo abrazas dejándolo totalmente rojo y lo sueltas

"DEJA DE HACER ESAS IDIOTECES O NO HAGO NADA" Te grita

"Lo intentaré" Le dices

El observa otra foto

"Y esta foto haca son bastantes" señalando una foto donde estabas tu frente a un edificio junto a varias personas

"Ellos son mi segunda familia el gremio donde pertenezco Fairy tail" Dices con una sonrisa

"Ya es tarde ya me voy" Dice Katsuki llendose pero se detiene

Se escuchan uno truenos y cuando ves la ventana

"Esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte y hay relámpagos no creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas en estos momentos" Le dices preocupada

"No es nada" Te dice y se escucha peor la tormenta

"Vamos hoy quedate ya" Le dices serena

"Esta bien solo porque la tormenta esta fuerte", Diciendo esta la tormenta empeora

" Vamos tengo un futon extra" Diciendo esto lo sacas y te dirijes y lo tumbas en la sala

A la mañana siguiente

Nunca en una noche te sentiste mas segura en mi vida

Te levantas temprano y haces el desayuno

Katsuki ya se habia levantado

"Sientate prepare el desayuno"

Después

"Hoy empecemos el entrenamiento" Te dice

"Si Katsuki-kun" Le dices

Al salir

"Creo que hoy no podremos entrenar" Viendo como todo estaba mojado por la tormenta de ayer

"Vamos Katsuki" Empiezas a saltar en los charcos de lluvia

Empiezas a correr entre los charcos mientras Bakugou te perseguia

continuara...


	5. no te importa no?

Otro día más de estudios en la UA todos hablaban como All migth los volvio a salvar

"Yo no resalte de nuevo" Dice Toru

(Como una persona invisible puede resaltar) Piensas viendo la ironía

Aizawa-sensei no esta tan lastimado como para no venir pero digamos que ayer me disfraze de angel y lo sane no por nada soy reina del mimetismo

Entra Aizawa-sensei como si no hubiera pasado nada en realidad

Todos toman asicientos para empezar la clase

"La batalla aún no a terminado" Dice con su misma cara

La mayoría se tensa yo digo que no es nada grave espero

"El festival deportivo" Si estuviera parada hubiera cáido de espaldas por la respuesta

"ES UN EVENTO COMÚN" Todos gritan menos tu

(Como es que se pueden sincronizar tanto) Piensas con una gotita en la cabeza

Almuerzo

"Estoy muy emoconado" Dice Kirishima

"Yo destacó de pie en cualquier momento" Dice Aoyama

(Destacas si pero en mis pesadillas!!!) Piensas con algo de escalofríos

Veo a Ochako... Creo que la noticia la afecto esta muy emociona?

Empieza a decir que nos esforzemos al máximo

Se te acerca

"(Nombre)-chan no te veo emocionada vamos a dar lo mejor" Te dice con esa aura

"Bueno no es la gran cosa para mi" Dices sin pensar las consecuencias de esa aclaración

Ella te mira desconcertada por tu respuesta dada

"Pero (nombre)-chan es una gran oportuno de ser reconocida" Te dice

"No me importa tanto estas cosas" Dices

(No me gusta ser el centro dd atención)

"Pero aun hací participaré dare lo máximo ya Ochako-chan" Le dices para intentar calmara

"Si" Te dice ya calmada

Salida

Toda la puerta estaba llena de personas

"Que hace toda esa gente aqui" Dice Ochako

"Seguro espiar a la competencia" Dice Izuku

Katsuki-kun a la vista y llegando espero que no lo empeoré

No lo empeoro

"Bakogou ahora nos odian" Grita Lida pero el no le toma atención

Sin duda tengo que tener suerte para salir ilesa o odiada de esta situación

Estabas llendo a casa

(Tal vez lo llame para decirles de ese festival despues bañarme cenar y dormir) Piensas ya planeando tu noche y un poco curiosa por como van a reaccionar por ese festival el gremio

"Bicho raro Ya estás listo" Te dice Katsuki pues vivían cerca

Un escalofrio recode tu espalda

(Me olvide de eso) Piensas viendo que te olvidaste

"No aún Katsuki apenas iba a llegar a mi casa" Le dices

"Pues apúrate" Te dice enojado

(Creo que los llamaré en la noche) Piensas viendo a Katsuki

Ya en el entrenamiento

"Ya no puedo más" Sentándose en el suelo

"Levante pedazo de porquería apenas haz hecho 100 te faltan 400 sentadillas" Te dice enojado

"Dame un descanso apenas he hecho 500 lagartijas 50 vueltas a la manzana y ahora esto ha no puedo mas" Te vuelves a sentar

"Ha este paso te convertirás en Heroe" Te dice Katsuki-kun más enojado

"Está bien siguere"Dices empezando las sentadillas

Ya en tu casa

Estabas tirada en el sofá por todo el entrenamiento

"Ah casi se me olvidaba" Sacas la lacrima de comunicación y haces el circulo mágico

"Hola Lucy" Está vez te contesto Lucy

"Hola (nombre) como te va halla viendo como estas necesitas una ducha de agua caliente" Te pregunta viendo tu estado

"Lo tomare en cuenta" Le dices divertida

"Solo quería decirles que haca va a ver un festival de deportes y quería decirles" Le dices

Llega Mira

"En ese caso te veremos desde haca" Te dice Mira

"Si somos tu familia y lo veremos no importa que pase" Te dice esta vez Lucy

"Gracias chicas Ya me tengo que ir le mandan mi saludos a todos" Le dices

"Adiós (nombre)" Diciendo esto se apaga la lacrima

(Ahora a darme una ducha mañana inicia el festival) pensando esto te vas a tomar una ducha

Continuara...


	6. Festival deportivo batalla de caballería

(Hoy es el día)piensa contenta pues hoy inicia el festival deportivo

Te levantas temprano

"Creó que se me esta haciendo costumbre levantarme temprano" Dices para ti misma

Después de tomar el desayuno vas rapido

Te encuentras con Ochako

"(Nombre) estas nerviosa" Te pregunta Ochako

"No tanto" Dices pues te recuerda a un evento de donde vienes

"Yo si vamos a participar y los pro héroe nos veran" Dice feliz

Se dirijien donde los demás a la sala de espera

Todos hablan de cuál sería el primer evento

"LISTOS YA VAMOS A ENTRAR" grita Lida entrando

Vez a Shoto dirijirse a Izuku

"Midoriya viendolo de este punto soy más fuerte que tú" No se porque pero acabo de ver el espíritu de Laxus en el de Shoto

"Es una declaración de guerra" Dice Kirishima

"Yo digo que es una amenaza la declaración de guerra es peor" Dices con los ojos cerrados

Presentandor Mic comienza a hablar

Veo a pruebaig-sensei dar las explicaciones y el gran discurso de Bakugou

"Gran discurso Katsuki-kun" Le dices con sarcasmo

"Callate hija de de perra" Te dice enojado

Tu te ríes silenciosamente

Mightning jira una ruleta electrónica y sale

"Carrera de obstáculos" Dice

Bueno la primera prueba preliminar una carrera con obstáculos, para esta primera etapa los once cursos de primer año deben completar un circuito de cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio de U.A

(Creo que el entrenamiento dara frutos) Piensas feliz

Empieza la prueva

Todo salen corriendo

Veo el primer obstáculo de la son robots según veo ya los demás loan enfrentado

Un robo te impide el paso

"Fuego fantasma" Dices de tus palmas sale fuego morado y atraviesas el robot como si nada cuando lo atraviesas el robot se desalma al instante

(Uno menos y faltan más) Pensando esto sigues avancado con el fuego fantasma

Luego de pasar a los robot esta el segundo obstáculo denomina La caída consiste en un cañón que debe cruzarse por medio de cuerdas flojas, si el estudiante cae queda eliminado

(Vamos tu puedes sólo no mires abajo) Piensas sin mirar abajo

(Mi quirk es elemental y tambien puede copiar otros quirk o crear los suyos) Piensas

"Eso es" Dices

De una palma sacas agua y de otra aire

Y lo utilizas para impulsarte al igual que Shoto-kun el agua te impulsa y el viento hace que no pierdas el equilibrio

Tercer y último obstáculo es un campo minado que frena principalmente a los líderes de la carrera

Osea donde estoy ahora

Veo a algunos chicos que no tuvieron tanta suelte y pisarlon un explosivo

(Esto tal vez sea trampa pero lo are) Pensando esto tu cuerpo deja su estado sólido convirtiendote en agua

(Gracias Juvia por el entrenamiento) Avanzas sin tocar ningún explosivo

Llegando entre los 40 primeros

"No sabía (nombre)-chan que te podias convertir en agua" Te dice Ochako

"Soy una caja de sorpresa" Le dices

(Pero no tanto como Izuku-kun) Piensas pues sabes su secreto

"El siguiente evento es " Gira la ruleta

batalla de caballería

Enserio que clase de juegos tiene este evento

"El primer lugar vale 10 millones de puntos"

"10 MILLONES DE PUNTOS" Gritan todos y ven a Izuku incluyendote

Hacer equipos

Ochako se acerca

"(Nombre)-chan quieres hacer equipo conmigo" Te pregunta Ochako

"Aye" Le dices

Vamos hacer equipo con Izuku y una chica llamada Hatsume Mei si preguntan porque Lida no esta yo digo que es su "orgullo" enserio eso se llama orgullo pero es su decicion

Ya vamos a empezar hací que yo voy al frente cargando a Izuku no pesa tanto como yo pensaba

"COMIENCEN" Grita Mightnig

"Izuku-kun es tu decisión" Le dices

"Huir" Dice

Un chico con grandes dientes hace que el suelo se derrita

"Uraraka Hatsume (nombre) agarrense" Les dice

Vez como vuelan

"Que divertido" Dices vez a Kyuka utilizar su quirk

"Congelación" Extiendes una palma y congelas sus auriculares

Aterrizan en el suelo

"¡Todos se van por el primer lugar pero otros también van por el 2, 3 y 4 lugar tampoco esta mal!" Grita Presentador Mic

Estaban rodeados habian dos equipos listos para quitarles la banda

"Hatsume-san Ochako-chancuando grito saltan y Izuku-kun sontenste fuerte si" Dices

Ellos ascienten

Los equipos se aproximan

"YA" Gritas y saltan haciendo que los dos equipos choquen

Al llegar al suelo

"Cuidado (nombre)" Dice Ochako vez a Katsuki acercandose a Izuku

"Salten" Dice saltan pero Katsuki también

Se acerca a Izuku

Se escucha un golpe

Usaste la cabeza literalmente y Katsuki sale pero Sero lo arcansa

Al llegar al suelo

"Estas bien (nombre)" Te dice Izuku

"Si solo fue un golpe" Dices

"(Apellido) tu cabeza sangra" Dice Hatsume

Vez la sangre en tu nariz

"No se preocupen después lo vendo ahora concentrar en la batalla" Dices viendo como se acercan cinco equipos

"1,3 DE MILLONES DE VOLTIOS" Grita Denki

"CRYSTAL SUGARI" Gritas creando un escudo alrededor de ustedes

La electricidad no pasa están seguro

Escupes un poco de sangre

Quitas la barrera

Shoto congela a los equipos ustedes escapan pero los persiguen

Vez como Momo crea armas

"Izuku si Shoto-kun llega deja que lo toque yo lo paralizarle" Dices el asciende

Vez a Shoto acercase

Se mueven

"YA" gritan los tres lo tocas y el se paraliza su equipo lo atrapa

Vuelven a huir

"El tiempo termino" Anuncia Mightnig sensei

"Si llegamos en primer lugar" Dices feliz

Hatsume te pasa un trapo para limpiar la sangre

"Gracias Hatsume-san" Le agradeces

Vez a Katsuki-kun enojado como siempre

"Ahora un descanso para el almuerzo"

continuara...


	7. peleas individuales

La mejor parte del día el almuerzo

Veo que Shoto-kun y Izuku-kun se van a hablar en privado de que hablaran

Como sea a comer

Empiezas a comer tu pastel de fresas en una mesa sola al terminar vez a las chicas acercandose

"(Nombre) ven con nosotras" Dice Momo

Algo me dice que esto va terminar muy mal

Si lo hizo

"Puedo preguntar HAY QUE CONFIAR EN LA PALABRA DE MINETA Y DENKI!!!" Gritas porque estabas vestida de porrista

"Si Aizawa-sensei los mando si"

(No están engañando)

Esto es vergonzoso

Salen

"La clase A esta haciendo fansirve"

"Les dije que esto era un engaño" Dice (TT)

"Igual subamos los animos" Grita Toru

"La segunda ronda pueden decidir si participar o no" Dice Mightnig

"Me retiro" Dice Ojiro haci otros se retiran quedando menos

Ya decidieron las peleas yo pero con un tal Hiryu Rin

"Ahora los juegos de recreación" Sin duda ne divertire (sarcasmos)

Después de eso y cambiarme tocan las peleas individuales

En la primera ronda, Izuku es el primero contra uno de la clase general,

"VAMOS IZUKU-KUN" Gritas apoyándolo

Lo bueno es que al último momento lo empuja y gana

Ahora le toca a Shoto-kun parece que ya gano que rápido

bueno saltemenos las peleas hasta la mía

Voy al estadio

"Ahora (apellido)(nombre) vs Hiryu Rin"

Era un chico quirk escamas ya se que hacer

"COMIENCEN"

Saltas director a el le tiras un puñete en la cara pero lo esquiva utilizas el quirk de metal cubiertes tus puños en metal lo sigues golpeando el se defiende y te golpea la cara aprovechó la oportunidad de su cercanía y lo golpeo director en el estómago mandándolo a volar fuera de los límites

"(Apellido)(nombre) gana" Te acercas y lo ayudas a levantarse

"Buena pelea" Le dices el agarra tu mano sonrojo y lo levantas todos aplauden

Te vas a tu lugar

Ahora le toca a Ochako contra Katsuki

Vez desde la pantalla como pelean

(Vamos Ochako) Piensas preocupada por tu amiga pues sabes el poder de Katsuki

Vez como abuchean a Katsuki-kun

(Callense de una vez no ven que los dos peleando enserio) Piensas enojada por la hipocracia de la gente

Como lo pensaba Katsuki gana

Después de unos minutos

Ochako ya esta mejor esta viendo las peleas contigo

Izuku vs Shoto esto me interesa

Vez como los dos se dan duro

Izuku le dice algunas palabras a Shoto el esta sacando FUEGO?!!!

Se ve tan delicioso tengo ganas de comerlo pero no debo

Shoto gana

Sin dunda los dos son fuertes

La siguiente batalla es al parecer la mía contra Katsuki

"Tu puedes (nombre)-chan" Te dice Ochako

"Aye" Le respondes

Mientras los otro se preguntaban

QUE ES AYE!!!

"Hazlo bien bitch" Te dice dirijiendose al lugar de la pelea

"Tenlo seguro" Le dices aunque nerviosa

Ya en el lugar

(Debo concentrarme y usar el quirk con base a agua el agua ne le permitirá usar el suyo) Después de este pequeño plan

Te le acercas y lo intentas golpeas con tus palmas sin ningún éxito

El te daba con sus explosiones esquivas la mayoría

Pero uno que otro te daba

"Remolino" Juntas tus palmas creando un remolino de agua

Era muy inestable con una sola explosión de Katsuki lo desintegra

"¡¡¡EXPLOSIÓN DE AGUA!!!" Tus palmas chocan con el suelo haciendo que salgan agua controlandorala a tu voluntad

Katsuki las esquiva todas

(El agua no funcionará no creí que tendría que usar eso pero no hay remedio es ahora o nunca)

Sueltas tu cabello sedoso (color) y empieza a crecer

"Vamos a pelear ahora!!!" Tu cabello agarra a Katsuki y lo empieza a golpear

El junta sus manos haciendo una gran explosión

"ESCUDO DE CABELLO" Tu cabello hace una gran bola de lava que bloquea el ataque

El agarra tu cabello y lo jara haciendo explosiones en tu cabello

Agarras sus cabellos el te lanza al aire tira explosiones haci ti

"ANIMAL" Gritas el cree que lo llamas animal pero ve tu cabello como se forma un lobo que comienza a comer sus explosiones

"SHINE!!!!" Tira miles de explosiones que destruyen al lobo

Caes adentro de la arena

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tiras ese grito de guerra y tu cabello rompe el cemento

Tu cabello sale rompiendo el cementó y agarra las cuatro extremidades de Katsuki

"SHINE!!!" Grita y agarra sus manos tus cabellos haciendo que los dos giren en el aire y tira sus explosiones en tu cara duele

Caes pero te levatas tu cabello se encoge y lo vuelves a amarrar

(Estoy cansada) Piensas preocupada por tu estado

Otro lugar muy lejos de ahí

"Vamos tu puedes (nombre) todos te apoyamos" Dice una albina de cabellos largos

Te pones es pose defensiva lista para atacar el se lanza haci ti cubres tu cara

Golpea tu estómago

Caes de rodillas antes de tocar el suelo Katsuki te atrapa

"El ganador es Bakugou Katsuki"

Después

"Ya vuelvo Ochako" Le dices

Voy al baño entro y cierro con seguro

Empiezo a vomitar sangre

"Abuse de mi quirk" Dices y sigues vomitando unos 10 minutos

Veo a un chico con la misma ropa de Lida es el héroe Ingenium o de nombreTensei no se su apellido un villano lo está golpeando no lo va a asesinar cuando le iba dar el golpe final llegan sus compañeros

Está fuera de juego no volverá a ser héroe jamás los médicos no pueden hacer nada

Esto pasa raras veces un efecto secundario muy raro puedo ver de vez en cuando el futuro pero solo cosas negativas

Al regresar Ochako te pregunta porque tardaste tanto le dices que estaba muy lleno

"Lida-kun tu hermano está en una misión no" Pregunta Izuku

"Si es mi hermano el héroe Ingenium o su nombre es Lida Tensei" Tensei?

Te quedas en shock

(Lida-kun tú vas a sufrir y mucho por tu hermano) Piensas Ya sabías que iba a pasar

"(Nombre) estás bien estás un poco pálida" Te dice Lida

"Si no es nada" Mientes

(No puedo cambiar el futuro eso Ya está escrito) Piensas triste

Seguías viendo las batallas eran muy buenas

Te aguantas la risa Katsuki-kun tuvo que ser atado para darle su premio de primer lugar

Después

"Mañana no va a ver clases ni pasado" Que bien tengo dos días voy a ir a visitar el gremio

Lida se fue Ya pasó lo que pensaba

Esta visión es una maldición

Te vas a casa

Hoy no vas a entranar con Katsuki

(Lo hecho hecho está tal vez lo visite como ángel) Piensas

"Me preguntó..." Si Katsuki-kun me devolveras ese sentimiento que no soy capaz de tener y me ayudaras a convertirme en héroe

Mañana siguiente

Estoy en el tren

"Nos acercamos a la estación de la capital Earth Land Magnoliaciudad Fiore"

Bajas

Te dirijies primero al gremio

Habres la puerta

Todo estaba normal Ya saben a lo que me refiero peleas de haca para halla

Pasas sin ser vista y vas directo a una albina

"Hola Mira" Dices

La albina se voltea al verte casi se le cae el vaso

"(Nombre) estás aqui" Te dice con una sonrisa

"Si parece que nadie me a notado" Dices

"HEY (NOMBRE) ESTA DE VISITA" Grita Mira

Te cae una gotita en la cabeza

Todas voltean a verte

"Vine de visita" dices

"(NOMBRE)" Grita todo el gremio y se lanza a abrazarte

Después

"Y Mira no veo al equipo Natsu" Le dices buscando con la mirada

"Están de misión de una semana en 3 días deben estar llegando" Te dice suspiras

"Y yo que creia que está vez si podía desperdime" Dices la vez pasada no puede despedirme por la misma razón no estaban

En la noche

"Cielos y mares se juntan pido el deseo de ángel que busca" Resistas ese hechizo tu alma deja tu cuerpo y te conviertes en ángel solo por unas horas

Director al hospital donde esta el hermano de Lida

Fuiste a la velocidad de la luz y llegaste en uno dos minutos

Buscas la habitación la encuentras entras

"Tensei Lida" Dice vez como el te vía su estado Ya había mejorado

"Esto es un sueño" Tu lo niegas

"No es la realidad" ve tus alas y tu ropa blanca

"Vienes a llevarte mi alma para ser juzgado" Te dice

Tú vuelves a negar

"No vine a llevarte solo quería ayudarte a sanar dime tu hermano es Tenyna Lida no?" El ascienten

"Yo estoy viva solo eh dejado mi cuerpo soy una de sus compañeras yo vi como casi mueres era un efecto secundario de mi quirk vine a ayudarte" Extiendes tus manos y de tu cabeza sale un cuerno empiesas a sanar algunos tejidos

"Porque viniste aqui"

"Fácil soy un ángel y ver cómo alguien casi muere no decir nada podien imperdir está tragedia no es bueno" Vez algo tu sonrisa desaparece

"Te tengo una mala noticia"

"Si es que no volveré a ser héroe Ya lo sé" Te dice con una sonrisa tú lo niegas

"Tus piernas están destruidas pueden apuntarte pero Ya las eh sanado aunque no puedo hacer que vuelvas a caminar" Dices triste

El te acaricia la cabeza

"Ya has hecho suficiente" Te dice

Tú ascienten

"Ya me tengo que ir en dos días tengo que volver a la U.A" Dices haces una revelecia

"Espera no me dijiste tú nombre" Te dice

"No es necesario saberlo si un día me vez me reconoceras adiós Tensei" Dices y sales volando a otra por la puerta pasas por un cuarto te detienes

"Todoroki?" Dices

Pasas a ver

Ves a una señora albina parecida a Shoto

Verdad su mamá estaba internada por problemas psicológicos

"Señora Todoroki" Dices vez como empiesa a habrir sus ojos

Ella se alarma está apunto de gritar

"No grite no soy mala soy un angel y no vine a llevar al cielo o al infierno" Le dices para intentar calmar con poco éxito

"Shhh descanse su hijo Shoto está preocupado por usted" Le susurras mientras le tocas la frente y ella se vuelve a dormir

"Un día volverá a ser la misma mientras tanto descanse su hijo Shoto no le guarda ningún rencor o odio" Le acaricias la frente

Te vas volando Ya a casa

(Está noche fue atareada) Pasas por una casa y te metes

Era la casa de Katsuki

Entras a su habitación

"Buenas noches Katsuki-kun" Dice y le das un beso en la frente

Sales rápido volando

"Algunos tienen suerte de aún tener padres o algún familiar vivo"

Un día después

Era de tarde Ya estabas regresando a casa

(Tantas cosas malas y buenas que pasan en esta vida me preguntó cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mi familia estuviera vida) Se te escapa una pequeña risa

(Todo sería diferente inclusive no estaría en la U.A solo en el gremio) Piensa

Noche

Te tiras en tu cama

Agarras tu tu teléfono lo habías dejado

20 llamas perdidas

16 mensaje

5 mensajes de voz

Habres para ver los mensajes eran de Katsuki

Katsuki: Bicho raro como estás (17:00)

Katsuki: Si no me quieres contestar no lo hagas (19:00)

Katsuki: Habre la puerta estoy en tu casa (13:10)

Katsuki: HABRE DE UNA VEZ HIJA DE PERRA!!! (14:00)

Katsuki: Hey hace más de una hora que estoy tocando si no quieres recibirme al menos habla (14:30)

Katsuki: DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑA PERRA!!! (20:00)

Haci seguían los mensajes preguntando donde estabas todas las llamadas perdidas eran de el

Nombre:

Estoy bien Katsuki-kun solo fui a visitar a alguien y dejé mi teléfono en mi casa gracias por preocuparte [20:00]

Katsuki:

QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!!!! [20:09]

Nombre:

Ya nada Katsuki-kun solo duerme tranquilo mañana te veo en la escuela hasta mañana [20:10]

Katsuki:

HEY AUN NO EH TERMINADO [20:11]

Cierras el teléfono y te hechas para dormir

"Katsuki-kun me estás cambiando" Dices con una sonrisa

Continuara...


	8. Especial Halloween

Este especial no tiene que ver con nada de la historia es una línea alterna de tiempo

Si pronto sera Halloween me preguntó si por primera vez lo celebrale

Aziawa-sensei se fue a una reunión con los demás profesores haci que tenemos una hora libre

Todos estaban contentos hablando como de costumbre

Veo a a todas las chicas acercándose para hablar conmigo que ahora que me van a hacer (TT)

"(Nombre)-chan vas a festejar Halloween" Te pregunta Ochako

"Yo jamás eh celebrado Halloween" Dices en voz baja

"JAMAS HAS CELEBRADO HALLOWEEN!!!!" Gritan juntas atrayendo la atención de todos que vergonzoso

"No griten tan alto" Le dices

"Pero no te gusta" Te pregunta Tsuyu

"No saquen conclusiones es solo que siempre en esta fecha yo trabajo" Dices siempre en Halloween me manda trabajos para mí

"Enserio no te tomas descanso" Te pregunta Toru

"Entoces este será tu primer Halloween vamos a celebrarlo todo el salón" Dice Momo

(Algo me dice que esto va ser muy divertido) Piensas mis presentimiento son muy correctos

"Esto va a ser emocionante" Dice Mina

Llega Aizawa-sensei todos regresan a sus lugares

Salida

Veo a todo el salón hablando de lo que harán para halloween (w)

Mejor voy a casa no quiero arruinar su charla grupal

Cuando me iba a ir alguien me agarra el hombro reacciono y casi tiro un puñete pero me de tuve uno centímetros a la cara y era...Ochako

"Lo siento Ochako-chan" Le dices apenada casi la golpeas

"No te preocupes (nombre)-chan antes que te vallas..." Te empieza a decir lo que van a hacer la miras a los ojos al terminar

Te vas

(Me mintió en una parte me van a llevar a la casa embrujada) Cuando miro a alguien en los ojos puedo saber si miente o no

(Bueno no fue mala intención) Llego a casa habro la puerta y entró

Tomo un baño de agua caliente para relajarme de toda angustia

Al salir me pongo mi ropa era una camisa violeta y unos chors negros

"Me pregunto si Katsuki-kun ira a la fiesta" Suena mi teléfono hablando del rey de roma es Katsuki-kun me esta llamando contestó

Hola Bicho raro

Algo paso Katsuki-kun para que llames

Que acaso no te puedo llamar hija perra!!!!

Katsuki-kun me dejaralas sorda si sigues gritando y si me puedes llamar

Es verdad que jamas haz celebrado halloween

Si jamás he celebrado Halloween y Katsuki-kun tu vas a ir a la fiesta de ese día para que haci me recogas para ir los dos

No soy tu maldito guardaespadas y no voy a ir

Pero no es lo mismo sin ti Katsuki-kun si hací es entonces mejor no ire y voy a buscar un trabajo

QUE DIJISTE BICHO RARO!!!!!

Te dije que no grites

Como que no vas a ir

Es que no es lo mismo si tu no vas

Para ver si entendí si yo voy tu iras

Si es que Katsuki-kun tu eres especial para mí siempre me haces sentir aliviada

Esta bien ire pero no te vaz reirte de mi disfraz o despídete de tu linda cara

Mi cara es linda

Solo lo olvida la último

De que te vas a disfrazar

No lo se y tu?

Es una sorpresa tendras que esperar

Hija de perra

Ya me voy Katsuki-kun

Si como digas

Cuergo y voy a ver la lacrima de comunicación me estaban llamando

Veo a Mira

"Hola Mira para que llaman"

"Solo quería decirte pronto va a ser halloween y dime este año lo celebraras por fin" Te pregunta

"Si me convencieron" Le dices apenada

"Y ellos saben que tu en halloween trabajas en las casas embrujadas para asustar a los clientes" Te dice

"Solo saben que trabajo ese día todavía no saben de eso eso lo mantrende en secreto" Dices poniendo un dedo en tus labios

"Eso es (nombre) manten el misterio ya me voy parece que hay otra pelea" Dice

"Aye adios Mira" Le dice y apagas la lacrima

Hablo mi ventana y veo el cielo era ya oscuro

"Mejor sera que duerma en algunos días sera halloween" Dice y cierras la ventana para dormir

Despues el día de Halloween

Hoy es el día de halloween que emoción

Estamos teniendo clase de Ingles con Presentador Mic

Después almuerzo

Me dirijia a la mesa donde como sola

Empiezo a comer cuando veo en unos segundos todos estábamos en la misma mesa cuando paso esto mejor me voy a otra mesa para estar sola

"(Nombre) como te puedes comer todo eso en tan poco tiempo" Dice Mina

No respondo en vez me meto otro trozo de pastel de fresa ignorando su pregunta

Ella me quita mi pastel de fresa

"Devuelve mi pastel de fresas" Dices con una mirada que da miedo a todos tu cabello se habia desatado y se movía dando una vista tenebrosa

Te devuelve tu pastel de fresas tu te comes un trozo volviendo a la normalidad con una aura de fresas a tu alredor

Los demás te veian con una gotita en la cabeza

"Bicho raro" Escuchas decir a Katsuki

"Decias algo Katsuki-kun" Dices con una sonrisa como pone Mira

"Tsk" Voltea tu solo sigues comiendo tu pastel

Me iba a levantar para irme al salón pero Ochako habla

"(Nombre) una pregunta si tu trabajas en halloween que trabajo hacías" Te pregunta inocentemente

"Solo tenía que ayudar en algo" Dices la campana suena todos van al salón

Salida

"Veamos hoy es halloween recuerden en la entrada de la U.A" Dice Lida a todos

Voy a casa a ponerme mi disfraz

Después en casa

No se que ponerme neko? No muy provocativo demonio tampoco sacerdotisa no muy simple ya se

Me pongo el drifraz que elegí osea

Tocan la puerta debe ser Katsuki

Hablo la puerta si era el tenía un traje de hombre lobo hasta tenia collar

"Katsuki-kun como me veo" Le dices tenias un disfraz de angel con una ala en la cintura traje negro con capucha

"Te vez bien" Dice algo sonrojo

"Vamos" Cierro la puerta para salir a ir al lugar

Después ya llegando

"Lindo disfraz Katsuki-kun" Le dices sonriendo

"Tsk no soy un tonto para vestirme mal" Dice

"Llegamos" Dices viendo a los demás parece que somos los últimos

Los chicos te miran tu disfraz era muy lindo

Izuku iba de fantasma Ochako de bruja Shoto de vampiro entre otros disfraces

Vamos a pedir dulces

Después de varias casas

"Estamos llegando" Dice Momo viendo ya la casa de embrujada ella iba de Neko

"Esta a una cuadra" Dice Kyoka estaba vestida de rockera

Llegamos a la mansión

"(Nombre) quieres entrar" Te pregunta Kirishima

"Si claro " Le dices

Entran todos

Espectativa

Se empieza a mover las cosas por Toru

"ahhh" Gritas y te aferras al brazo de Katsuki

Realidad

Se empieza a mover las cosas por Toru

Vostecas vez algo

"Hey hay una canasta de dulces" Te la llevas y sigues el camino

"Mis dulces (T-T)" Dice Toru

"Plan A fallido al plan B" Dice Lida

Estabas caminado

Expectativa

Estabas caminado sola con Katsuki salia una mano de abajo de la tierra [Kirisihima]

"ahhhh" Gritas y los abrazas

Realidad

Estabas caminado solo con Katsuki sale una mano de abjo de la tierra

"Katsuki-ku no tienes mas dulces" Le dice pisando la mano

Un poco mas lejos

Kirishima empieza a gritar

"Plan B fallido"

Y haci continuaron los planes

"El último plan la Z" Dice Kirishima con su mano con vendas

Espectativa

Ochako hace flotar las cosas para asimilar que la casa esta embrujada

"ahhh Katsuki-kun esta embrujada" Dices abrazandolo

Se escuchan gritos

"Ahh" Te aferras mas a su brazo

Realidad

Ochako hace flotar las cosas para asimilar que la casa esta embrujada

"Super esto me servira de práctica" Sacas una guadaña y rompes todos los objetos flotantes

Con tú unica ala cubres a Katsuki de los escombros

"Tsk no hagas eso" Te dice enojado

Se ecscuchan los gritos

"Parecen que los pájaros se enfermaron" Dice

Siento que alguien me toca el trasero lo agarró y lo pateo era Mineta

"Katsuki-kun lo puedes manadar al infinito y mas halla" Dices

Le susurras lo que te hizo y bueno Mineta se fue al infinito y más alla

Atras estaba Denki de zombie para asustarlo

Los dos lo miran con una mirada enojada que da mucho miedo y tu cabello haci ese efecto como cuando Mina agarro tu pastel de fresas

Se desmaya del susto

Al salir

Ya es hora de volver a casa

"Fue muy divertido" Dices sonriendo aunque ellos estaban algos frustrados por no asustarte

"Ah y Katsuki-kun" Te acercas a el pones una ala por su cara no dejando ver a los demás

Te acercas y le besas las mejilla

Mina grita de emocion por prensenciar una muestra de amor

"Gracias por acompañarme me diverti mucho" Estiendo mis alas y salgo volando

El se queda hay sonrojo

"Buena Bakogou" Dice Kirishima abrazándolo

"NO ME ABRACES CABELLO DE PORQUERÍA" Le grita

(Mi primer halloween fue muy divertido)

Fin del especial


	9. Elegir un nombre

Esta lloviendo estoy saltando en los techos de las casas sin paraguas me preguntó si Juvia tiene que ver con esto o es que será lluvia normal

Llegó a la escuela y entro al salón

Me siento en mi sitio

"Mi hermano me dijo que el día que lo visite en la noche un angel lo visito" Lida le decía a Izuku

(Parece que le contó de mi) Piensas sonriendo

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer

"(Nombre) tú eres como un ángel y te dale el don de serlo cada vez que quieras recitalas este hechizo tu te convertirás en un angel tu decidirás de que manera sucedera si solo tú alma o todo tu cuerpo"

Apenas tenías 6 años pero Ya lo entendías ascientes

Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo

Todos hablan como recibían elogios

Entra Aizawa-sensei

"Buenos días" Saludan

"Hoy tendran una clase de informática especial" el ambiente se tensa

"Nombre claves van elegir nombres de héroe"

Me caigo de espalda

(Debe dejar de hacer eso -_-U)

Empiesa a explicar

"Cómo ven haca están las agencias"

No le tomas importancia no querías ver la pizarra tal vez incluso ni tu nombre saldría ahí

"NANI!!!!" Gritan la mayoría

Levantas la cabeza para ver porque gritarlon

Tus ojos se habrén

"Cómo ven la que más recibo fue (nombre) con 1M de agencia" Nani? Yo no sé habran equivocado

En segundo lugar estaba Shoto y tercero Katsuki pero no sé comparaban a la mía ni llegan a la mitad de agencias si se juntan

"Pero nisiquiera termine entre los primeros" Dices confusa

"Tú quirk el de cabello llamo mucho la atención tu espiritú de buena ganadora y buena perderora con otros requisitos llamaron la atención"

Te pones en blanco

(Yo no quería llamar la atención solo quería participar) Piensa

"Para eso tendran ayuda

Se holle una voz

"MIDNIGHT" grita el salón

"Ella se encargar de ayudarlo y ver que estén bien sus nombres" Dice mientras agarra su saco de dormir

"Su nombre tiene mucho que ver con su carrera"

Empiezan a pasar un pizarrón tú lo agarras y también lo pasas

Empiezas a escribir escribiste

"Titania" lo ibas a borrar pero recuerdas

"Erza si yo tengo que donde me hacen elegir un nombre de héroe puedo ponerme Titania en tu honor" Le preguntas de de unos días de saber que te ibas a estudiar al extranjero

Ella te mira

"Claro (nombre) tu vas a ser la siguiente reina de las hadas tú serás la siguiente Titania" Te dice

"Pero si no me dejan ponerme Titania entonces me pondré Fairy Queen Ya que significa lo mismo" Le dices

"Claro (nombre) pero Ya tú eres una hada no una cola de hada" Te acaricia la cabeza

No borras el nombre

Empieza ha mostrar los nombres por el de un chico que no voy a decir nombreAoyamael ambiente se tensa sigue Tsuyu

"Froppy" A todos se les suben los ánimo

Haci cada uno elegía uno

El de Lida-kun es el de su hermano

Katsuki siguie con el mismo y de nuevo lo rechazan

(El de Katsuki-kun es muy lindo) Piensas

Izuku se puso Deku

Ochako Uravity

Creo que me olvidaron que bien

El último es Katsuki y de nuevo no

"Ese era el último"

Lida levanta la mano

"Si Lida"

"No llamo a (apellido) ni una sola vez" tan tranquila que estaba

"(Apellido) ah losiento te olvidé mi error pasa adelante eres la última" Yo porque

Vas adelatante

"Titania" Dices algo bajo pero audible

"Titania? Que significa no me suena" Un poco más y te caes de espaldas

Denki levanta la mano

"Si Kimanari"

"Titania significa Titán" Dice ahora si me caigo de espaldas

Otro levanta la mano

"Levante la mano para ver qué significa Titania" Dice Midnight

La mayoría levanta la mano incluso Shoto y Izuku

"(Apellido) dime algunas de estas respuestas está bien" Te dice

Vez las respuestas:

TitánMujer de metalLuchadoraGuerreraChica Valonir (Ya saben quién lo dijo :v)Mujer fuerteMujer valiente

Te cae una gota en la cabeza por las respuestas

Suspiras

"Titania no tiene que ver con nada los metales o cosas "varoniles" ni se acercaron" Dices

"Entonces porque elegiste Titania"

Vuelves a suspirar

"Titania de donde vengo ese nombre es muy reconocido por ser una de las personas más fuerte significa "reina de las hadas" porque de donde es la mayoría dice ser parte de cola de hada y ella es considerada la más fuerte y valiente de todas esas hadas" Dices con tranquilidad

"Entonces ese nombre Ya lo tiene" Te pregunta

"Bueno la misma Titania me dijo que podía usar su nombre Ya que yo soy como su sucesora" Le dices

"Entonces Titania será tu nombre" Te dice

Vuelves a tu asiciento

"Estos son las agencias que se pueden unir" Pasan los papeles pero lo míos eran los más grandes

"Tienen hasta el fin de semana"

"¿SOLO DOS DÍAS?"

Hora del almuerzo

Me muero de habré

Quiero ver primero a que agencia me voy a unir

Reviso una me llama la atención la de una tal "Poin glit"

(Point glit al revés Glit Point la maga que se retiró de la magia y se convirtio en héroe ah ella me voy a unir a su agencia consiste más en patrullaje y curación que combate) Ya lo decidí

Me iba a levantar para irme a la cafetería

Veo a Izuku murmurar mientras los otros los ven

Ochako hablaba de que Ya había elegido a que agencia ir

"(Nombre) Ya elegiste" Te pregunta Tsuyu

Tú la miras

"Si Ya lo elegía" Dices

"Cual es" Te pregunta

"La agencia de Point glit" Dice a los otros no les suena el nombre

Salida

Te ibas a casa con Katsuki

"Katsuki-kun Ya elegiste tu agencia" Le preguntas

"No aun" Te dice

"Yo Ya elegí voy a ir a una que es de sanación y patrullaje" Le dices

"No ibas a una más como se dice de combate" Te dice

"Katsuki-kun yo sé que quieres ser el número uno y si te lastimas alguien te tendrá que sanar y esa quiero ser yo" Le dice

"Quien dice que me voy a lástimar pequeña perra" Te dice

"Yo como tú futura sanadora" Le dices

El se sonroja pensando que dirías otra cosa

"Tsk como sea" Dice enojado

"Katsuki-kun tu de verdad eres divertido" Le dices Ya llendo a tu casa

"QUE DICES MALDITA" te grita tu lo ignoras y sigues caminan con una sonrisa

 **Continuara**...


	10. el asesino de heroes

Después de los dos días

Estoy llegando a la agencia

"Hola soy (apellido)(nombre) de la U.A" Dices entrando a la oficina estaba llena de plantas curativas venenosas y para dormir

"Hola (apellido)-san" Escuchas la voz de una mujer

Era una albina ojos azules amarrado cola para abajo como si fueran alas

"Hola Poin glit-san" Dices asciendo una reverencia

"No tienes que inclinarte (nombre) ya se que eres una maga ya que yo antes lo era" Te dice

Tu la miras

"Sientante te explicare todo" Te dice

Te sientas

"Yo al igual que tú desperté un quirk pero tenía magia haci que el maestro de mi gremio dijo que fuera a la U.A por mi bien..." Seguia contando su historia

La escuchaba a detalle al terminar

"Ven te enseñara lo básico como sabes mi agencia no es de combate es más de curación y patrullaje"

"Dime (nombre) como se llama tu quirk"

"Mi quirk no tiene nombre ya que puede copiar crear y fisionar quirks" Le dices

"Bueno dime cual es de esos que mas usas" Te pregunta

"Dependiendo de la situación pero más uso el de las plantas y crystal" Le dices

"Ya veo y puedes curar" Te pregunta

"Si puedo curar tengo esto también casi nadie sabe que tengo esto" Le enseñas tu espalda

"Alas de ángel" Te dice tocándolo suavemente

"Si las oculto bien también las puedo cambiar a las de hada" Le dices

La sigues a un pasillo

"Ven te enseñarle lo básico de las plantas"

Después

"Como esta tu zona" Te pregunta Poin glit por un comunicador

"Nada fuera de lo comun" Le respondes estaban haciendo patrullaje

Veo un cartel

Cuidado con el asesino de héroes

Stain

anda suelto

Por lo que veo hay alguien que esta asesinando héroes

"El asesino de heroes Lida lo busca" Dices en voz baja

Recordando a su hermano

[Stain tiene una ideología] Piensas

Tu teléfono suena

Contestas y vez un mensaje

"Katsuki" Vez que era su nombre

"Solo quería preguntar como estabas ya sabes dicen que hay un asesino de heroes"

Gracias por la preocupa Katsuki-kun pero estoy muy bien

Quien dice que estoy preocupado hija de perra

Ya no te enojes cuidate hasta que termine hasta manaña Katsuki-kun

Chau pedazo de porquería

Guardas tu teléfono y empiezas tu deber

al poco rato después

"Poin glit como estas" Le preguntas

Tengo un mal presentimiento

"Todo normal..." Se escucha una explosión

"Poin glit? POIN GLIT?!!" Gritas e escuchaban más explosiones

Corres a su ubicación

(Por favor que este bien) Piensas preocupada

Huele a sangre fresca

Corro mas rápido

Llegue

Veo a Poin glit tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre su cabello albino estaba manchado de sangre

"Alguien a venido a jugar antes del golpe final" Volteo a ver y veo al del cartel

"Stain el asesino de héroes" Dices viéndolo vez a Poin glit tocas su cuello aún respiraba tenia pulso

"Me voy" Te acercas a Poin glit la ibas a cargar pero Stain te apunta con su katana

"No entiende no quiero pelear" Dice volviendo a esquivar su katana

Haci seguía no te daba tu lo vías sin interes

"Ya es suficiente" Dices Poin glit estaba al borde de la muerte y el no te dejaba salir

"Alas" Dices de tu espalda salen alas de ángel

Vuelas haci el cielo

"CADENAS DE LA JUSTICIA" Gritas y cadenas salen ds tus manos atando a Stain

"Haci te quedarás hasta que la policía llegue" Dices

Las cadenas los sujetaran toda la eternidad si yo quiero o lo liberan también si yo quiero

Cuando iba a ir para Poin glit

Escupes sangre

Al voltear vez que su katana te había atravesado en el estómago

"Tonto" Le dices

Señalas las cadenas y haces que lo tiren hasta romperle los huesos

Mi estómago había sido perforado por su katana

Suspiro

Las cadenas poco a poco lo iban a romper en dos pero acerca su katana a su lengua y lame mi sangre

Siento un intenso dolor en mi activo su quirk

Desactivó el mio

"Hasta la siguiente niñita" Te dice desapareciendo

Te acercas a Poin glit

(Sus tejidos están rotos su quirk es el manejo de la naturaleza) Pones tus manos encima de ella de tu cabeza te sale un cuerno y empiezas a sanarla

Después de una hora

"Ya debes despertar" Estoy cansada usar mi quirk en ecseso es dañino

Ella empieza a habrir los ojos lentamente

"Ya estas despierta" Le dice

Después de algunas horas

"Que te dijieron" Estas en la habitación del hospital donde estaba

"Los medicos dicen que solo son heridas leves no tan graves voy a poder seguir siendo héroe" Te dice suspiras aliviada por eso

"Que bueno no quiero que nada malo te pase" Le dices

"Mañana seguiremos ya" Tu ascientes hibas a salir

"Descansa Poin glit" Le dices y sales

Estaba llendo a la agencia veo salir un investigador de un cuarto y veo a Izuku-kun?!!!

El te mira

"(Nombre)-chan que haces haca" Te pregunta

"Yo debería preguntar eso" Le dices

Vez a Shoto y Lida

"Veo que todos estamos por el mismo propósito" Dice Shoto

"Lo bueno es que ninguno de ustedes salio tan grave" Le dices

Despues de la charla

[Esta en la cárcel ya no podra hacer mas mal]

Después de las pansantias

Me aguantó la risa veo a Katsuki con el cabello bien arreglado

"Dejen de reirse extras" Les grita Katsuki a Sero y Kirishima

Lo veo desente por primera vez en la vida

Te le acercas y agarras su cabello lo desordenas

"Listo como antes" Le sonries ya lo habías de vuelto como antes

"Ah vuelto" Dice Kirishima en tono burlón

Sin dunda me divierten mucho

Continuara...


	11. examenes finales

Casa dulce hogar

La lacrima de comunicación suena contestas

"Hola Maestro" Lo saludas

"Hola (nombre) como te la estas pasando" Te pregunta

"Bien pronto van a ser los exámenes finales y estoy estudiando" (nombre) dice con ojitos de estrella

"Pronto van a ser los GJM veo que no vas a poder participar" Dice con tristeza viéndote

"No importa maestro será otro año" Dices con una sonrisa triste

"(Nombre) vamos a ganar" Te dice Natsu

"Te dedicaremos nuestra victoria" Dice está vez Erza

"Aye todo el gremio te dedicaremos nuestra victoria" Dice Wendy

"Si (nombre) esfuérzate en tus estudios" Dice Charle

"Aye Ya me tengo que ir adiós" Te despides y apagas la lacrima de comunicación

Días después

Los días siguiente estuviste estudiando sola en casa eres inteligente aun siendo una Dragon Slayer según FT eres la mas inteligente Dragon Slayer de todas

Algunos estudiaron con otros como Kirishima y Katsuki

Momo ayudo a un grupito

En el examen sabías todas las preguntas y respuestas no fue difícil

Ahora el día del ejercicio físico urra (con sarcasmo)

Ya estabas en tu disfraz seguías a la clase era al aire libre

"El ejercicio de prueba será breve" Dice Aizawa-sensei

Poco tiempo y crei que me iba a divertir

"Obviamente también pueden fallar está prueba si quieren ir a la cabaña con los demás no quiero ver ningún error lamentable" aparte de Aizawa había más profesores

(Algo me dice que no será muy aburrido)

"No tengo duda que Ya habrán aprendido la información sobre la prueba creo que tienen una vaga idea de lo que harán..."

"Si lo sabemos" Habla Denki

(No deberían confiarse tanto (-_-U)

"Escuchamos que será como el examen de ingreso solo con robot ¡Llegar al bosque ser fácil!" Dice rebosando de alegría Mina

Mina empiesa a hablar de lo grandioso que será el campamento

"Losiento pero no es haci debido a varias razones cambiamos el concepto" Dice un animal?

Ha ha recuerdo es el director Nedzu

"Dado al ataque de villanos en la U.S.J decidimos con varios profesores que los ataques a robot no son muy real por lo tanto daremos batallas en persona y enfazita a una batalla un ambiente de batalla más real" Dice el director

Veo a Denki y Mina más "afectados" ahora sí esto se vuelve interesante

"Hoy formaremos grupos de dos y uno de tres se enfrentará a un profesor" Apuntando haci nosotros

"Con nuestro senseis" Dice Ochako aún en shock

(Esto me hace recordar a los exámenes clase S) Piensas feliz

"Ya los equipos y con quién pelearán Ya han sido decididos" Con quién me habrá tocado

"Debido a cómo actúan sus calificaciones grados de familialidad con sus compañeros" Algo me dice que esto me divertirá

Izuku y Katsuki contra Allgth Migth

Mineta Sero contra Midnight

Ochako Aoyama contra Trece

Y yo ...

Contra el director Nedzu si con Denki y Mina que divertido (sarcasmo)

(Yo quería enfrentarme a Aizawa-sensei [TT])

Empieza la prueba

"Ya llegó" Dices

"Aquel te refieres" Dice Mina

Empiezas a correr ellos también empiezan a correr porque todo empieza a destruirse

"Miren arriba Mina Denki" Suben la mirada y ven al director en una grúa DESTRUNTORA!!??

(Estoy tan feliz es tan divertido [TT])

"Por aquí" Hace un agujero

"No hay escapatoria" Dice Denki

"Si la hay solo debemos..." el sitio es destruido y a correr pero digamos que termine pérdida

(Me separé de ellos) Te golpeas la frente captando su olor

"Están cerca" Corres a la velocidad de la luz y llegas pero Ya era tarde Ya ellos habían perdido te escondes detrás de unas Bigas

"Señorita (nombre) donde esta usted es la última" Dice desde esa máquina

"HACA ESTOY" Gritas saliendo de tu escondite viendo a Mina y Denki desmayados

"Ahora VOY CON TODO" saltas directo a la máquina la bola demoredora

"PUÑO DE FUEGO" Gritas activando tu quirk de fuego

La bola se calienta y la rompes

"Fantasma animal" susurras este quirk permite que ningún animal vea o sienta la presencia de ella con esto nadie la ve tanto animales como humanos

Te haces invisible te acercas rápida y sigilosamente Ya solo dura poco tiempo unos 5 minutos

(Un animal muy inteligente debería utilizar lo aprendido con Point glit) Sacas hiervas y las metes en su bebida Ya se termina el tiempo

"Ya apareciste ahora Ya no hay escapatoria" Dice el director

"Me derroto no puedo con el director" Dice fingiendo

El toma un sorbo de su bebida

Empieza a dormirse

"Con las llerbas que le heche debería quedarse dormido y por si no" Te acercas sabías el era inteligente en todos los ángulos podía decifrar fácilmente tu plan original

"(Nombre)- CHOP!!!" Sacas la enciclopedia más grande y pesada dándole en la cabeza

Te llevas a tus compañeros

(Es lindo ganar pero habría preferido una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no mental)

Después

Vas a la enfermería sabías que Katsuki y Izuku estaban hay lastimados

Entras

"Joven (Nombre) no deberías entrar sin tocar" Dice All Might

"Losiento solo quería ver a estos dos" Los vez aún Katsuki Ya se estaba despertando

"Ya están bien querida solo un poco cansados" Dice RecoveryGirl estaba cansada

"Aún me duele el brazo" Dice enojado

Te acercas a Katsuki y empiezas a sacar la energía verde

"Con esto debería pasarte el dolor" Dices el empiesa a mover el brazo

"Ya no siento nada" Dice moviendo los brazos

"Veo que tiene habilidades curativas" Dice RecoveryGirl

"Si soy buena en estas cosas de curación y medicina" Dice avergonzada

"Ya cállate bicho raro" Te dice lo dejas de curar

"Mejor sanale a Izuku" Dices dirigiéndose al otro chico hechado

Después

"La escuela dice que no podemos hacer viajes largos"

"Que pena y yo que quería ir a Venecia con mis padres" Dice Momo

(Y yo quería ir a Fairy tail para converser al maestro que puedo hacer una misión clase S (-3-) que mal) Piensas

Las chicas dicen que van a ir a la piscina de la escuela

"(Nombre)-chan tu iras vendrás con nosotras a la piscina" Te pregunta Ochako

Tú lo niegas

"Digamos que el agua y yo no nos llevamos bien" Dices no te gusta bañarte en las piscinas

Salida

(Su olor se hace cada vez más fuerte no solo ella en algún momento exacto ella despertatar destruirá lo que estoy logrando) (Nombre) estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ya había llegado a casa

(Creo que solo dormiré) Entra y ve algo hay

"Que es esto un correo" Ve un empaque lo hablé había hay un peluche de León se parece a Katsuki

No tenía nada solo estaba en la caja

"Quién me lo habrá enviado" Ves si había alguien pero nada

(El campamento está sera un semana atareada) Vez la lacrima de comunicación

Tocan la puerta vas a habrir no había nadie ves un paquete

"Hoy es el día llega de correo anónimo" Dices con sarcasmo habres el paquete era mediano vez una nota con una foto y un pequeño trofeo

Nota:

"Hola (nombre) te acuerdas que te dijimos que te dedicariamos nuestra victoria ese pequeño trofeo es tuyo te lo dedicamos el trofeo de primer lugar está haca en Fairy Tail ven a visitarnos pronto.

Attentamente:

Fairy Tail

Atrás había una foto todo el gremio posando con el trofeo

El pequeño trofeo decía (apellido)(nombre)

"Al parecer cumplieron su promesa yo también lo are" Te vas a dormir

continuara...


	12. sorpresa (11-01 19:48:06)

"Antes del campamento tendrán algo especial" Dice Aizawa-sensei con una sonrisa que miedo

A su lado estaba All migth que nos arán pasar

Estamos en el campo

El aire se tensa

"Harán pasantías especiales"

"SOLO ESO" Gritan todos incluyéndose

[Bravo ahora yo también me sincronice] Suspiras

"Estas pasantías son diferentes por eso especiales no lo harán en agencias ni héroes" Dice All migth

Todos se preguntan con quien

"Son de una capital lejana halla nadie usa quirk utilizan otra energía" Dice Aizawa

Pondrán ser ellos

"La capital esEarth Land Magnolia " Si son ellos

Una sonrisa se te forma

Se hollen pasos

"Parece que ya llegaron" Dice All migth viendo como se acercaban a la entrada del campo

Todos ven como entran varios grupos de personas

Todos los miran curiosos ya que eran muy raros hasta había gatos caminando en dos patas

"Con ellos los magos de los gremios de la capitales de Earth Land Magnolia" Tu sonrisa crece FT estaba ahí

"Como ven son de diferentes gremios por favor presentence" Dice Aizawa

"Nosotros somos del gremio Blue Pegasus" Dice unos cuatro chicos

"Hibiki Lates"

"Eve Tearm"

"Ren Akatsuki"

"Y nuestro líder es" Señalan a un señor

"Soy Ichiya su parfom es exquisito" Todos les dan un escalofríos a epcion de Aoyama

"Y los cuatro somos el equipo El Trimens" Dicen haciéndo una pose

A todos les cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Hay un parfom parecido al de Erza" Dice llendo haci ti

"A pasado tiempo señorita (nombre)" Pasa por tu espalda y te corre un escalofrío

"Alguien alejero de mí (T-T)" Dices

"Es un gusto volver a ver al ángel de Fairy Tail" Dice Hibiki agarrando tu mano y sentandote en un sillón

"De donde sacarlon el sillón" Pregunta Kirishima

"Nuestro amor superaria el cosmo con tu belleza" Dice Ren agarrando tu otra mano

"Lo siento no estoy interesada" Dices con una gotita en la cabeza

"Puedo ser tu mascota" Dice Eve

"No" Dices sientes esos escalofríos

"Blue Pegasus después pueden coquetar dejen a los demás gremios presentarse" Dice un joven albino con una venita en la cabeza

"Ya" Vuelven a su sitio suspiras aliviada

Vez Katsuki estaba muy pero muy enojado porque será

"Mermaid Hells" Solo eran dos

"Milliana" Dice una chica gato

"Kagura Mikazuchi" Dice la chica con la katana

"Lamía Scale" Dice un chico albino

"Lyon Vastias"

"Chelia Brendy" Una pelirosa dice

"Toby" Un chico con aspecto de perro

"Yuka" Un cejon dice

"Sí que son raros Kero" Dice Tsuyu

"Somos el gremio más fuerte Sabertooth" Dice un rubio

"Ex gremio más fuerte" Dice un joven alto rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo

"Como decía somos lo tigres de Sabertooth"

"Rufus Lohr"

Todas las chicas suspiran enamoradas menos tú

"Minerva Orland"

"Olga Nanagia"

"Yukio Agria"

"Sting Eucliffe"

"Rogue Cheney"

"Somos los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth"

"Nosotros somos sus exceed"

Ven a dos gatos parlantes con alas

"Ahora sí lo ví todo" Dice Kirishima

"Yo soy Lector"

"Fhosh" Tsuyu lo mira

"Gero" "Fhosh"

"Bueno nosotros somos el equipo de Fairy Tail B" Dice una albina

"Juvia Loxar" Dice una chica peli azul

"Gajeel Redfox este es mi gato Lily" Dice ven al pequeño gato con esa espada

"Nosotros somos los Raijinshu" Dicen dos chicos y una chica

"Evergreen" "Bickolsck" "Freed"

"La tribu de Laxus" Dicen los tres

"Laxus Dreyar" Dice el rubio

"Mirajane Strauss me pueden decir Mira" Dice la albina

"Parece que son todos" Dice All Might

"Bueno sobre eso" Dice Kagura

"Falta el equipo de Fairy Tail A" Dice Mira

Se hoye pasos

"Parecen que llegaron" Dice Juvia

Ven como entra el último grupo

"Losiento por la tardanza no se querian subir al tren" Dice una pelirroja

"Somos Fairy Tail A" Dice un gato azul

"Yo soy Happy" "Charle" Dice la gata

"Romeo Colvot" Romeo-kun vino si ()

"Wendy Marvell"

"Lucy Heartifilia" Dice la rubia

"Gray Fullbaster" Bueno al menos aún está vestido

"Natsu Dragneel o también conocido como salamander"

"Yo soy Erza Scalet o también conocida como Titania la reina de las hadas" Dice la pelirroja

Ellos te miran

"..." Tú y ellos se quedan haci

"Un rato puede venir (nombre)" Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa macabra

Te acercas

Ellos te meten un golpe en la cabeza menos Romeo

"Porque me golpean la cabeza" Le dice sobandote la cabeza

Ellos te miran

"Te fuiste sin desperdicie" Dice Natsu

"Y yo que de tengo la culpa ustedes estaban de misión las dos ocasiones" Les dices señalandorlos

"Ya chicos dejeran" Dice la albina y Romeo

"Gracias Mira" Le dices

"Y a ti Romeo-kun" Le sonries

Vuelves a tu sitio

Los otros te miran como diciendo

¿Que acaba de pasar?

"Como van a elegir un grupo y con ello harán una misión" Dice Aizawa

"Van a hacer una misión clase S" Dice Kagura

"Antes de elegir alguien quiere enfrentar a uno" Dice All Might

Levantas la mano

"Usted joven (apellido) quiere enfrentar a alguien"

"Quiero enfrentar a Erza Scalet" Dices

Los magos se quedan en shock

"ESTA LOCA" Gritan los magos sincronizados

"Está bien acepto" Dice Erza

"ELLA TAMBIÉN!!!!" Gritan los magos

Los llevan a donde será la pelea

"No voy ultilizar mi quirk" Dices Ya saltando a la arena

"Espera que?" Dice Izuku

"Parece que (nombre) enloquecio" Dice Happy

"No se quiere sucidar" Dice Romeo

"Aye" Dicen todos los magos

Los estudiantes de héroes los miran

"(Nombre) es parte del gremio de Fairy Tail" Dice Mira

"Ella Ya se a enfrentando a Erza" Dice Natsu

"Y a perdido siempre Erza la humilla en esto" Dice Happy

"Empiecen" Dice All Might

Te alistas y no usarás quirk si no magia

"PISTOLAS" Gritas y dos circulos magicos de hay salen dos pistolas tipo Bisca

"Rearme armadura samurái"

Saltas esquivando sus ataques

"(Nombre)-chan la quiere matar" Dice Ochako

"Esas no son pistolas comunes son mágicas" Dice Yukio observando la pelea

Ella te golpea y pisas el cielo y haci seguías

"Que estará tramando" Dice Sting

"Vamos Bicho raro" Dice Katsuki-kun

Erza te golpea muy fuerte con su katana mandaste a volar en el aire

"AHORA" Gritas y aprietas el gatillo de tus pistolas y el cielo donde pisaste salen varios círculos mágicos y salen miles de balas

Aterrizada de pie

Cuando el humo se dispersa vez que tenía otra armadura y no tenía ningún rasguño

Sigues disparando con tus pistolas

"Las pistolas no me servirán" Las guardas

"REARME ARMADURA DEL ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN" Gritas cambiando de ropa a una armadura de un angel sacas tus alas

Desvainas tu espada

Vas corriendo hacia ella

Cambia de armadura con una espadas rojas

Las espadas chocan

Retroceden

Erza salta directo a ti te corta tu armadura en dos

"Rearme armadura de ASESINO DE HÉROES!!!" Gritas

Todos ven

Tenías la ropa de Stain y su katana

"Esa armadura jamas la ví" Erza te mira

"Es nueva" Le dices

"Stain" Dice Izuku-kun

"VAMOS BICHO RARO" Grita Katsuki

"Vamos (nombre)" Grita Kirishima

Al menos alguien me apoya

Empieza tirar las espadas y haci la alcanzas a hacer un rasguño y lames su sangre de la katana

"Que pasa" Dice Erza su cuerpo pesaba y estaba sosteniéndola con su espada

"El poder de esta armadura" Dices

Erza con sus fuerzas salta y corta algunas parte de la armadura dejando espuexto algo de algunas partes íntimas

"REARME" gritas sonroja cambiando a un de plantas

"Buena estrategia" Dices sonroja

Ella tenía la armadura de las espadas

"100 ESPADAS!!!!" Grita y vuelan 100 espadas haci ti

Escupes sangre cuatro espadas te atraviesa en el estómago

"(NOMBRE)!!!!" Grita la clase

Los magos no decían nada solo observan

Las espadas que te atravesaron el estómago las quitas y arrojas

"No me rindo tan fácil" Le dices ella te sonríe

"Se nota que no se rendirá" Dice Laxus mirándola

"Aye" dice Happy triste

"No sé preocupen (nombre) es fuerte" Dice Romeo

(Mi poder mágico se agota más si curo mi herida no recuperaré mi poder) Piensas

"No creí que mostraría mi magia principal pero lo haré" Dices

Los dragon Slayer escuchan y miran más atentos

Dejas que Erza se acerque con su espada

Al estar cerca

"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON ELEMENTAL!!!!!" Gritas ella sale volando por el impacto del ataque

"ES UN DRAGON SLAYER!!!!!" Gritan los magos

"Asesino de dragones" Dice Katsuki viéndote

Que más ocultas se pregunta

"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON ELEMENTAL" vuelves a gritar

El rugido es cortado

Erza tenía otra armadura

"Esta armadura me permite cortar cualquier cosa" Dice

No debo usar mi quirk que hago

Ella se acercas

Activas fuego y agua en tus puños

"PUÑOS DEL DRAGON ELEMENTAL" Gritas atacando

Erza te golpea el estómago

Te extrellas en la pared creando un gran agujero

"Rindete (nombre)" Te dice Erza mientras apunta una espada a ti

Tenías sangre en la boca

"No soy un mago de Fairy Tail y un mago de Fairy Tail no se rinde" Dice aun en la pared

"ME RINDO" dice Erza

Silencio

"QUE"

Chelia y Wendy saltan para ayudarte a ti y Erza

Después

"Hey Erza porque te rendiste" Le preguntas

"Te lo diré yo tu eres un mago de Fairy Tail y como dijiste un mago Fairy Tail jamas se rinde no importa las circutancias o el peligro" Dice Gray

"Sabes Gray tu discurso habría quedado mejor si lo ubieras dicho vestido" Dices viendo que solo estaba en boxer

Todas las chicas se tapan la cara

"Pero cuando" Busca su ropa

"Gray-sama" Dice Juvia

"Eso es normal" Dice sin tomar importacia

"Eligan con quien lo harán" Dice Aizawa-sensei

Todos te acorran

"(Nombre)-chan tu tienes esperiencia que nos recomiendas" te dice Ochako

"Depende por ejemplo solo las chicas pueden ir a Mermaid Hells si un chico quiere ir deberá disfraces de mujer Ya que Mermaid Hells es exclusiva solo para chicas, Blue Pegasus hay tienes que ser disciplinado y elegante, Lamí Scale es común, Sabertooth hay solo entran los más fuerte y Fairy Tail hay no hay destrucciones hay se tratan como familia" dices

"Tú a quien te vas a unir" te pregunta Tsuyu

"Fairy Tail aunque Ya estoy dentro" Dice señalando tu cintura

"Se termino el tiempo" dice Aizawa

"Ya decidieron vallan" Dice

Todos van al gremio que quieren

Blue Pegasus:

LidaAoyamaDenki (arrastrado por Lida)Mineta (arrastrado por Lida)

Mermaid Hells

MomoKyoukaMina

Lamí Scale

OjiroToruKojiSato

Sabertooth

TokoyamiTodorokiTsuyu

Fairy Tail A

(Nombre)BakogouKirishima

Fairy Tail B

UrarakaMidoriyaSero

"Con ellos harán las pasantías y tienen que ponerse algo" Dice All Might

"Bueno verán los llevaremos a nuestro gremio y les pondremos las marca va ser temporar para que puedan hacer la misión y cada gremio tiene una diferente" Dice Mira

Después

"No podemos ir a pie" Dice Natsu

Gajeel Laxus Wendy y tú ascienten

"Vamos en tren y punto" Dice Erza con mirada amenazadora

Cada gremio tomo diferentes trenes excepto FT A y B ellos en el mismo

En el viaje

Tengo ganas de vomitar a mi lado está Katsuki-kun

Adelante esta Izuku y Ochako Sero e Kirishima está detrás de nosotros

Estoy pegando mi cara a la ventana Izuku y Ochako estaban dormido

Sacas tu cabeza y cae en el regazo de Katsuki-kun

"Losiento Katsuki-kun" Le dices levatandote

"Si quieres te puede hechar en mi hombro" Te dice sonrojo

"Gracias" Le dices poniendo tu cabeza en su hombro

"Duerme bicho raro"

Más tarde

Kirishima y Sero estaban sacando fotos de la escena con Mira y Erza

Romeo también toma algunas fotos con Wendy ellos de rien por tu situación

continuara...


	13. Pasantías especiales

Llegamos al gremio de Fairy Tail" Dices

Ya habían llegado

Habrén la puerta

Ven mesas volando y peleas

A los estudiantes les cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Esto es normal solo intenté que no les cahega una mesa" Le dices pasan

"Maestro Ya volvimos por la misión" Dice Erza

Ellos ven a un anciano

"(Nombre) hola al parecer vas por fin tomar una misión clase S" Te dice

"Si por fin y no tendré que esperar" Dice con el puño arriba

"Es tan bueno estar haca" Te cae una silla en el cuello

"Es divertido no" Te cae otra silla

"Solo hay que evitar meterse en una pelea" Voltas y te iba a caer una mesa la destruyes con un puño

"AHORA SI QUIEN FUE!!!" Gritas enojada

Después

Ellos se presentan

"Venga chicos les pondremos las marcas" Estaban con su disfraz de heroe

"Yo Ya tengo la mía está en mi cintura" Dices señalando la marca de color violeta

Después

Katsuki de la puso en el mismo lugar que tú de color rojo

Izuku en su hombro color verde

Ochako en su antes brazo color rosa

Kirishima en el lugar de Gray de color rojo

Sero en su cuello color blanco

"Son oficialmente miembros de Fairy Tail" Dice Mira

"Maestro que misión nos dará" Le dices

"Bueno el equipo A destruirán un gremio oscuro que atormentado una ciudad hace unos años equipo B ustedes irán a una isla a destruir un gremio oscuro de monstruos"

"Aye/Si" Gritan todos

"Nos veremos en unos 3 días Ochako Izuku Sero" Le dices

Ya se estaban llendo para la misión ustedes

"Adiós (nombre) Kacchan Kirishima" Dice Izuku-kun

Subes al tren

Después

"Bueno nos dividiremos en do grupos el primer Kirishima Bakogou (nombre) Romeo Wendy y Charle irán al norte , Gray Natsu Happy Lucy y yo iremos al centro y sur en 4 horas nos reuniremos haca"

"Aye" Dicen

Empieza a ir al norte

"Segun la información que nos dio el alcalde la marca de gremio es de un corazón con una "x" Dices revisando la información

"Cómo está" Dice Katsuki y Kirishima señalando un árbol con esa marca

"Si" Dice viendo el arbol

"Hay más arriba" Dice Charle

"Charle llévame esperen" Dice mientras Charle la lleva a la copa de los árboles

Romeo toca el suelo te agachas también a buscar pistas

"Alguien se acerca" Dices hueles olores raros

"Romeo abajo" Dice Wendy saltando haci el esquivando unos rayos

"KATSUKI-KUN!!!" Gritas y lo tiras los dos salen rodando

"Bakogou (nombre)" Dice Kirishima mientras se escondía detrás de unos árboles

"Es una emboscada" Dice Charle

Donde ustedes

Katsuki estaba encima mío

El esta muy rojo

"Katsuki-kun puedes bajarte pesas" Le dices

El se baja

"Bueno parece que planearon una emboscada que gallinas" Dices viendo por dónde caímos

"Vamos Bicho raro" Te dice lo sigues

"Katsuki-kun será más rápido si nos llevó volando" Dices sacando tus alas de ángel

"Lindas alas" Te dice

"Gracias sujetate" Lo agarras y llevas volando donde los demás

"Estamos llegando" Le dices

"Cuando estemos encima sueltame" Te dice

"Seguro" Le dices

"Solo hazlo maldita" Te dice

"Ya llegamos listo" El ascienten lo sueltas con temor a que salga lastimado

El se impulsa usando su quirk

"SHINE!!!!" Grita tirando sus explosiones directo donde había un mago oscuro

"Aterrizaje perfecto" Dices buscas a Katsuki con la mirada

"(Nombre) Bakogou haca están" Dice Romeo atrás venían Kirishima y Wendy

"Charle Ya les fue a avisar a los demás encontramos el gremio" Dice Wendy

Bakogou estaba regresando

"Donde esta" Dice

"Al norte más halla" Dice Kirishima señalando el lugar grave error

Katsuki va hacia la dirección para atacar

"Vamos antes que Katsuki-kun no nos deje magos que derrotar" Dice corriendo atrás de el con los demás

Llegan al lugar Katsuki Ya estaba destruyendo el lugar

"Esto sí si se puso divertido" Dice Kirishima también golpeando a los magos

Tú también los golpeabas con Wendy Charle todavía no llegaba

Volteo veo a Kirishima y Katsuki sus espadas pegadas ese rayo de nuevo va hacia ellos

"CUIDADO" Gritas tirando a Kirishima y Katsuki al suelo contigo

"Gracias" Te dice Kirishima

"Tsk no necesitaba tu ayuda" Te dice

"Parece que los rayos nos pueden matar" Dice Romeo había sacado información

"Tengamos cuidado" Dices saltas un mago te iba dar con su magia

Sacas tus alas de hada

"HADA COMÚN" Gritas sacando unas alas hermosas

"Encontre una salida" Dices vez estaba cerrada

"Kirishima te necesito" Lo agarras y lo llevas para destruir lo que obstruía la salida

Los demás nos cuidaban la espalda

Donde Charle

"Chicos los encontramos" Dice

Ellos también estaban peleando

"Charle guianos ahora parece que planearon una emboscada doble en toda la isla hay dos gremios oscuros ya destruimos uno" Dice ya terminando con el último

"Ya lo encontramos están al norte" Ello la siguien

Volviendo a la pelea

Kirishima por fin lo destruye

Al abrirse

Me deio la vuelta

"ES UNA TRAMPA BAJEN" Grita Katsuki habia un rayo suelto a Kirishima

El rayo me da directo en las alas

Gritas por el dolor

Guardo mis alas después las vere

"Su maestro esta en el sótano" Dice Romeo ya habiamos terminado solo faltaba el maestro

Bajamos

Uno de los magos aun estaba cociente

"Maestro estan llendo director haci su ubicación" Dice para desmayarse

Arriba

"Llegamos tarde" Dice Lucy

"No estan abajo" Dice Natsu oriendo

"Hey haca hay una entrada" Dice Gray habriendo por donde entraron

Bajan corriendo para alcanzaron

"Happy Charle vallan y digaren que vuelvan tiendn una arma lista para matarlos" Le dice Erza

"Aye" Dice los dos llendo para alcanzaron

Con ellos

"Esta haca" Abres la puerta

Ven una enorme máquina estaba debajo de la ciudad

"Que raro" Vez los planos

Un tipo sonrie sin ser visto empieza a hacer un círculo magico y activa la máquina

Hace otro círculo abajo de ustedes

"ALENJENSE DE HAY!!!!" Gritan los exceed

Se mueven viendo el círculo mágico debajo de ustedes

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dices se hollen aplausos

Cuando voltean ven a un anciano con un parche y barba estatura promedio

"Bien hecho magos de Fairy tail soy el maestro de este gremio" Dice asciendo una reverencia

Katsuki y Kirishima se lanza al ataque

Tu también los sigues

Un monstruo de tierra aparece

Eso lo destruyen

"Mi magia es controlacion de títeres" Dice

Empieza a hacer un títere de roca

Haci empieza otra pelea dando todo por ganar

Por fin habían llegado el otro equipo habian ido a evacuar la ciudad

Estabas detras de la máquina sin darme cuenta

El maestro truena sus dedos

"CUIDADO (NOMBRE)" Gritan todos

Cuando volteas ves como el inmenso rayo de la muerte estaba Ya casi en tu cara

Cierro los ojos esperando el impacto

Siento mi cuerpo que es arrojado a un lado agarro al objeto que me arrojo arrojandolo conmigo los dos chocamos y caemos al lado

Habro los ojos lentamente veo el cuerpo de Katsuki abajo mío

Te levantas estaba bien no lo habia dañado

Cuenta regresiva para detonación del gremio y ataque de la máquina 097 en 1 minuto contando

Empieza la cuenta regresiva

"Vamonos de aqui" Grita Lucy los demás los sigue

No te mueves no se porque

"Muevete bicho raro" Te dice Katsuki

"Esta máquina destruirá la isla deben evacuar la isla no solo la ciudad" Dices

"SOLO VAMOS" grita Erza

"YA PERDI MIS ALAS DE HADA NO QUIERO PERDEROS A USTEDES" Los arrojas afuera creando un campo de fuerza

"Eres muy tonta" Te dice el maestro

"No me importa" Le dices

Lo agarras del pesgueso habías puesto una barrera para que no entrar pero uno se quedó

"Hora de decir adiós" Dices sonriendo

"Me mataras" Te dice sonriendo

"No tu moriras por tu propio inventó"

Lo agarras y lo metes en su misma obra

"Morirás en tu propia obra" Dices llendote

(No llegaré a tiempo para cuándo explote la máquina) Piensas triste

Alguien te agarra la mano

"MUEVETE BICHO RARO" Te grita Katsuki

"Katsuki-kun?" Dices corres con el

"Vamos no te iba dejar bitch" Te dice jarandote para salir

"Puedes sacar tus alas de ángel y volar" Te dice aún corriendo

"No son muy rápidas hay una forma agárrate fuerte" Dices sacas tus alas de hada común eran las más veloces tengo muchas alas están son las más veloces

Las hago funcionar sé que están rotas pero aún puedo volar

La salida

Salimos y en ese instante explota el gremio

Caemos juntos mis alas no pueden más están demasiadas rotas jamas las podré usar

Antes de aterrizar mis alas no aguantaban y se rompen suelto a Katsuki-kun

Kirishima atrapa a Katsuki y Romeo a mi

"(Nombre) estás bien" Te dice Romeo

"Si lo estoy" Le sonríes

Después

"Wendy dejarlo vas a gastar tu poder por las puras" Le dices ella intenta arreglar tus alas

"No" Te dice

"Lo sentimos si hubiéramos llegado antes tus alas" Dice Erza

"No te culpes Erza es nuestra culpa por atacar sin esperar" Le dices

Kirishima estaba con Bakogou estaban los dos rotos no poder hacer nada

"Ya Wendy voy a guardas parece que perdí un par de alas" Dices

Te acercas a Kirishima y Katsuki

"Hey no esten tristes" Les dices sonriendo

"Pero tú" Te dice

"No importa aunque halla perdido mis alas no perdí mi poder mágico aún haci es triste saber que jamás volveré a volar con esas hermosas alas de hada fueran las primeras que aprendí" Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando

Ellos te abrazan

Lloras en su hombro

"Es triste saber que jamás volveré a volar como un hada común" Le dices sonriendo pero llorando

Los demás miembros de equipo te abrazan

"Aún haci tengo otras alas de hada pero estas no son tan especiales" Dice

Vez una luz en tu cintura

Subes tu camisa viendo con horror como tu marca desparecía

"Que esta pasando" Dices

"(Nombre) no siento tu poder" Dice Natsu

"Esta desapareciendo la explosión te alcanzo tus alas tenian energia magica" Viendo como mi marca desparecia por completo dejando mi cintura vacía

"Que esta pasando" Te sientas estoy muy cansada

Katsuki me agarra

"Que le esta pasándose" Dice Katsuki preocupado

"No se pero debemos ver a Polusckia" Dicd Lucy

Después

Estaban en el hotel la misión termino más rápido que lo que esperaban haci que mañana iremos al gremio para ver a Polusckia no siento mi magia

Estaba en la ventana viendo el cielo con estrellas

Empiezo a toser

"Bicho raro estás bien" Te pregunta Katsuki

"Si Katsuki-kun lo estoy" Dice aún viendo las estrellas

"Mañana veremos a esa tal Polusckia para que te revise escuchame bien te quiero prometer algo" Te dice

Lo miras

"Te voy a proteger" Te dice lo miras sorprendida

"Escucha voy a ser el héroe número uno y te voy a proteger con mi vida" Te dice

Tú le sonríes

"Está bien Katsuki-kun tu para mí Ya eres mi héreo" Le dices

"Que varonil" Te sobresaltada junto a Katsuki

"Kirishima-kun" Le dices

"Cabello de porquería desde cuándo estás" Le dice Katsuki-kun enojado

"Todo el tiempo escuché tu promesa" Le dice

Katsuki empieza a sacar chispas de sus manos

"Di algo y estás muerto" Lo amenaza

Mañana siguiente

Subo al tren no me mareo

"Chicos ahora si estoy preocupada" Le dices

"No me estoy mareando" Dices

"Es grave no siento nada de tu magia" Empiezas a toser

"Cada vez empeoras" Dice Wendy preocupada

"Erza ya le aviso al otro equipo parece que ya terminaron su misión pero no regresaran los verean en su escuela" Dice Romeo

"Mira soy yo Erza" Dice Erza desde la lacrima de comunicación

"Erza ya terminamos la misión vamos a relajarnos" Dice feliz

"Mira escuchame bien la misión algo paso " Dice ella la albina la mira seria

"Estamos llendo al gremio para..." La lacrima se rompe

Un demonio que no vieron estaba vivo y destruyo su unica comunicación

Llegan al gremio

"DONDE ESTA EL MAESTRO" Grita Erza Katsuki y Kirishima te ayudaban a caminar

El maestro aparece

"Que pasa Erza" Dice el maestro te ve

"Llame a Polusckia es una emergencia el poder mágico de (nombre) no lo sentimos y su marca desapareció" Dice angustiada

"Lleveran a la enfermería la llamare de inmediato" Dice te llevan a la enfermería y te recuenta en una camilla

Después de unos minutos

Ven como entra una anciana pelirosa

"Odio a los humanos" Dice

"NO QUIERO NADIE ADENTRO TODOS FUERA!!!" Grita sacandolos con una escoba

Solo estaban tu y ella

Te empieza a revisar

Toca mas tu espalda y cintura dónde antes estaba tu marca

"Niña escuchame bien en tus alas al romperse hizo que tu cuerpo tenga una sobre carga de energía magica en tu cintura ahora es el único lugra donde no volverás a tener magia" Te dice

continua

"Ahora tu poder mágico no tienes ya no tienes poder magico lo perdiste hay una forma que lo recuperes y vuelvas a tu estado original para seguir viva ya sabes cual es la ley de la magia" Te dice

"Cual es la forma" Le preguntas

"Dime tu ya matastes a tu dragon" Tu lo niegas

"Aún sigue dentro de tí" Asiento

"Bueno hechate" Te hechaz ella empieza a recitar un hechizo

Me duermo

Al despertar

"Que paso" Dices

"Dormiste por dos días tu energía magica regreso" Te dice

"Que me hizo" le preguntas

"Hable con tu dragón el es igual que poderoso que Acnologia mejor dicho mas ya que ella es la reina de los dragones ella te dono un 10% de su poder que vasta y sobra solo tenías el 1% si ese uno desparecía tu no te habrias salvado para ver"

"Eso significa que soy como una princesa" Le preguntas

Ella lo niega

"Eres una princesa que es un ángel"

Ella me hace hacer pruebas para ver mi magia funcionaba bien

"Bueno ya estas bien puedes salir solo una cosa ni con el poder de tu dragon no pudimos regresarte la magia de tus alas de hada común y tu cintura"

"No importa mientras siga viva no importa" Le dices sonriendo

Salgo de la enfermería

Veo a Katsuki y Kirishima hechados

"Despierten" Le dices gentilmente

Ellos despiertan y te ven

"(Nombre)!!!" Te abrazan

"Ya estoy bien ya lo estoy" Los abrazas

Después

"Maestro me puede poner la marca pero en mi brazo del mismo color" Dices

El te la pone

Las marcas de Kirishima y Katsuki ya se las quitaron ya termino la pasantías era hora de volver a la escuela

En el tren

"Ya estas bien (nombre) si tienes nauseas" Dice Romeo

Tenia mi cabeza en el hombro de Katsuki

"Si ya lo estoy" Dices volvió tu poder mágico tu quirk estaba intanto no tenia nada malo

Después al llegar a la U.A

Entran al campo

Vez a All Migth y Aizawa-sensei

Volvimos a ser los últimos

Mira va corriendo con el resto del equipo de Fairy B

"Erza que paso en la misión" Dice preocupada

"Ahora te lo explicó" Le dice

Los estudiantes a heroes vuelven a su sitio para desperdice

"No hubo ninguna complicación" Pregunta Aizawa

"NO/Si" Dicen la mayoría

Aizawa los mira a los tres

"Que paso ahora" Dice

"Bueno hubo unas pequeñas complicaciones" Dice Kirishima

"Pequeñas eran grandres" Dice Katsuki

"Bueno eso se lo dijimos el mismo día se acuerdan los magos siempre están en peligro de morir inclusive la misión mas facil se puede convertir en la mas difícil" Dice Kagura

"Espero que esto le sirva de lesión a ustedes tres" Nos dice

"Sí" Dicen

"Antes de irnos (nombre) me enseñas tus alas de hada común te traje un adorno especial es parte de la recompensa" Te enseña un hermoso amureto para alas

Tú sonrisa se desaparece

"Mis alas de hada común" Dices en shock

"Mira sobre eso" Dice Erza ven como el equipo A baja la cabeza junto a Kirishima y Katsuki

"Que les pasa gero" Dice Tsuyu

"Angelito tu olor es mas debil" Dice Gajeel

Sting y Rogue asienten

Katsuki aprieta sus puños

"Mira" Le dices levantas tu cabello y sacas tus alas

Todos las miran horrorizados eran negras y tenian cicatrices y poco a poco se caían a pedazos

"La mision se complico había una emboscadas y querian destruir todo tenian una máquina que destruiba magia y en ese caso le dio a (nombre) directo en sus alas después sus alas se rompieron y su magia la perdio" Dice

Mira agarra tu camisa y ve tu cintura ve como tu marca no estaba

Las chicas se cubrían boca para no gritar

"Dos días estuvo inconsciente Polusckia le pudo devolver su magia" Dice le enseñas tu hombro hay estaba la marca ahora

Después

"Hasta pronto" Dice Kagura despidiendose de Momo Kyouka y Mina

Cuando ya se iban a ir

Romeo y Eve se acercan y te dan en cada cachete un beso

Se van corriendo con los demás

Volteas y vez a Katsuki ya activando su quirk

(Creo que Ya estoy recuperando mi alegría y mi sentimiento de amor) Vez el cielo

Continuara...


	14. campamento

Nos entregaron folletos para el campamento ah tengo que comprar muchas cosas tendré gastar el dinero de una semana de las misiones que hice en FT(TT)

Y hablando de Fairy Tail hace algunos días después de las pasantías fui hay a ayudar con la guerra contra tártaros perdí algo especial y mi dignidad fui humillada Lucy perdió a Acuario Gray a su padre entre otros me preguntó cómo estará el gremio espero que estén bien

Bueno volviendo al tema Toru y algunas chicas se acercan

"(Nombre)-chan quieres acompañarnos a comprar lo del campamento" Te pregunta Toru

"Eh no lo siento yo tengo algo que hacer" Dices algo tímida

Te vas a alistar para ir a casa

En la tarde

Estabas en el centro comercial ya habías comprado todo había un casino cerca

Estabas vestida con otra ropa y tenías un hechizo que te hacia ver como una adulta

Después de unas horas de apostar te llevaste todo el dinero el hechizo se habia hacabado y volviste a tu forma original

"Ya no gastare el dinero de mis misiones" Te empiezas a reir poniendo una mano en su boca

"(Nombre)" Escuchas que alguien te llama una descarga de electricidad recorre tu espalda te volteas lentamente y vez a toda la clase menos a Katuski

(A la proxima no me río y solo camino) Piensas viendo tu error

"(Nombre)-chan que no te ibas a ir a comprar a otra parte" Dice Ochako viéndote

"Ah chicos hola" Dice con una gotita en la cabezas

"Si no querias venir podías decirnos sabes" Dice Toru

"Sobre eso solo vine a apostar y ya termine" Dices ya llendote

Momo te agarra el hombro

"Debes de dejar de apostar y comprar lo que necesitas" (nombre) le saca la mano del hombro

"No te recomiendo que hagarres mi hombro es mala idea y ya compre todo nos vemos mañana" Dices llendote a casa

(Bravo termine delatadome) suspiras

(Lo bueno es que no lastime a Momo) Recuerdas cuando alguien te agarró el hombro y término en el hospital por un golpe en la cabeza con 10 costillas rotas

Al llegar a casa

Dejo mis cosas me pongo una capucha negra

"Sobras" Dices metiendote en una y teletrasportas al centro comercial donde estaban los demás en un callejón

"La liga de villanos" Dices viendo como se iba ese chico de las manos

"Mejor me voy algo me dice que no será nuestro último encuentro" Dices llendote la policía Ya venia

Al día siguiente

Estaban dirigiéndose al autobús pero se encuentra si a la clase B

"Si son los prestigiosos de la clase A" Dice un chico te mira se queda callado mirando tus ojos (color) intensos a los suyos

Vista de Monoma

Se imagina cómo si un ángel estuviera frente a el

El se acerca y agarra tus manos

"Eres muy linda" Te dice

"Eh?" Tardas en procesar la información mandando

"QUE LE HACES GILLIPOLLAS" Bakugou grita separando y grita a ese chico

"Monoma" Dice una peli naranja

"Sentimos eso no M-o-n-o-m-a" Dice la chica de nombre Kendo creo? (-•-U)

"Es la primera vez que alguien me dice linda" Poniendo una cara (••)

Te imaginas una grafica de amores

"Apocalipsis" Dices

"Que estarás pensando bicho raro"

(Me estoy pareciendo a Juvia)

Se imagina con la ropa de Juvia

"No me queda mal" Dice con una pose pensativa

Los demás te veían con una gotita en la cabeza

Bueno a seguir nuestro destino para llegar al "demonio" o mejor llamado autobús escolar

Después de subir

Estabas sentada sola en la ventana mirando el paisaje

(Aún no aparece desde que Stain ha sido capturado ese demonio se esfumó)

"Un?" Dices en voz baja vez algo que pasa rápido y todos se dieron cuenta de eso

"Que fue eso" Pregunta Tokoyami

"No lo sé pero fue muy rapido" Dice Toru

(Su olor velocidad y el color es ella está llendo haya) Piensa

Después

Todos bajan del autobús

"Por fin llegamos" Dices emocionada

"Que raro no hay nada" Dice Lida

"Y la clase B" Preguntas inocentemente

"Cuanto tiempo Eraser Heard" Dice una Neko?

Empieza a ser un lema no se porque me hacen acordar al equipo Rocket

"Somos los Pussycat" Dicen ambas

Me cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Los Pussycat estarán haca" Dice Aizawa

"Son equipo de cuatro que formaron su propio agencia" Parece que el más emocionado es Izuku-kun

"Los gatitos que llegan después de las 12:30 no almuerzan" Dice Mandalay

"Todos suban" Grita Denki dirigiéndose al autobús

"Desde ahora empieza el entrenamiento" Dice poniendo una sonrisa que escalofríante

Pixe bob utilizar su quirk y una avalancha de tierra

"Que divertido" (nombre) dice sorfoendo en la tierra creando una tabla con una madera

"NO LO ES PARA NADA!!!!" Grita el resto

Después de esa avalancha

Todos estaban algo heridos menos (nombre)

"NO LO PODIAN HACER MAS DIFÍCIL" gritas

"Espero que no la hayan escuchado" Dice Kirishima

Mineta sale corriendo chocando con un monstruo de tierra cada vez se vuelve más emocionante

El monstruo se se acerca haci ti

Lo miras y se detienen

"Es mi idea o está temblando" Dice Tsuyu viendo al monstruo de tierra

Te subes en el monstruo

"VAMOS SPARQUI" Gritas y el monstruo sale corriendo

"..." Todos estaban sin habla

Y empiezan a correr cada vez por más trampas de monstruos

En otro lugar

"No lo programe para hacer eso o asusterse" Dice Pixie bob viendo a (nombre) sobre el monstruo

En ese lugar

Vez como todos se dirigen hacia ti sabían que Sparqui sabía el camino

Intentando destruir a Sparqui

"TORMENTA DE TIERRA" Gritas utilizando tu quirk creando una tormenta que arroja a tus compañeros solo vez a Shoto Katsuki Kirishima Momo y Izuku siguiéndole el resto estaba atras

"Losiento" Dices

"HIERVA DANZA DE LA DIOSA DE LA FLORA" Todas las plantas los atrapan

"Gomenasai pero eso por Sparqui"

Después

"Bien Sparqui puedes irte gracias por llevarme mitad de camino" El monstruo se va y tu continuas

Mitad de camino y golpeando monstruos en esa mitad de camino con tu quirk

Se acercan otros monstruo activas tu quirk de fuego fantasma

Los tocas se hacen añicos

"Esto es aburrido" Dices saltando sobre las cabezas de los monstruo

(Ya falta poco) Piensas viendo ya el hostal donde se alogarian

Un monstruo enorme estaba frente

Haces una pose y de tu palma sale fuego y de la otra agua

"PUÑOS DE AGUA Y FUEGO" Gritas destruyéndolo en un segundo

(Creo que el entrenamiento de Aiko-sama sirve) Piensas

"Llegue" Dices viendo a Aizawa-sensei Pixe bob Mandalay y un niño

"Llegaste primera felicitaciones"DiceMandalay

Ves al niño

"A el es el hijo de mi primo Kota saluda" Dice los ves tenía un gorro con dos cuernos

Te le acercas

"Un gusto mi nombre es (nombre)(apellido)" Le dices sonriendo

El te miras le estiendes la mano y te la da

"Ve a alistarse hasta que vengan los demás" Dice Aizawa-sensei

"Si Aizawa-sensei" Le dices

Después de algunas horas

Estabas jugando cartas con Kota no pregunte de donde la saco

"Gane" Dice Kota

"Es la quinta vez" Dices hoy no era tu día en las apuestas

"Vamos con otra ronda" El acienten

"Ya dejen de jugar por fin llegaron" Dice Aizawa-sensei

"En otro momento y está vez te ganaré" Le dices

"Ya lo veremos" Dice con orgullo

Ves a todos cansados y sucios

"(NOMBRE) COMO LLEGASTE TAN RÁPIDO" Te gritan todos

"Solo tarde media hora" Dices

"Nosotros habríamos tardado 3 horas"

"Nosotras pensamos que tardarían más sobre toda la que llegó primero parecía un flor delicada" Te sale una venita en la cabeza

"No soy un flor delicada" Dices algo molesta

"Lo hicieron muy bien pero sobre todos ustedes cuatro" Señala a Izuku Shoto Katsuki y Lida

"¡Quiero verlos en tres años!" Se lanza a ellos

"Hablando de edad" Pixie bob le pone una mano en la cara

"Que con eso" Le dice

"Quién es el niño que está detrás de (nombre)" Te señala Kota estaba detrás de ti parece que soy la única que le agrado

"Ha es el hijo de mi primo saluda Kota" Le dice

"Hola soy Midoriya del curso de héroes de la U.A" Le estiende la mano Kota tira un puñete en lo que le hace hombre

"Midoriya que irrespetuoso primo malmavado" Ha pobre Izuku

"Me agrada el chico" Dice Katsuki

"Se parece a ti" Dice Shoto

"Que dijiste mitad y mitad" Le grita siendo ignorado

Después

Hora de comer

Estabas tranquila callada no tenias ganas de hablar solo querías terminar

"(Nombre) estás bien" Pregunta Momo viéndote

No respondes estabas sumida en tus pensamientos

"Ah losiento Momo no te escuché" Dices apenada

"(Nombre)-chan estás bien no hablas y solo has comido un plato de comida" Dice Ochako

"Si no es nada solo no tengo tanta hambre" (Solo pienso en lo que vi llendo haca)

Tú estómago suena si aún tengo hambre

"Parece que tú estómago dice otra cosa" Dice Denki

En los baños

"Porque no entras (nombre)" Te dice Ochako

Estabas detrás de unas piedras

"Es que no me gustan estas cosas" Dices nerviosa

"Vamos todas somos mujeres" Dice Toru

Momo y Kyouka te jaran para meterte

"Ya que" Dices nerviosa

Entras

"Es relajante gero" Dice Tsuyu

"Si" Dices Tsuyu ve algo en tu cuerpo más específico en tu espalda

"Eso en tu espalda es un tatuaje (Nombre)" Todas las chicas miran tu espalda

"Ha esto algo haci es algo natural eso lo recibí" Dices sonroja de vergüenza la cicatriz que había hay fue por el rayo

Se escucha algo

"MINETA DEJA DE HACER ESO ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TODOS LAS MUJERES Y PARA TI MISMO" Grita Lida del otro lado

"Ese pervertido" Dices enojada te ibas a levantar cuando Kota estaba arriba y tira a Mineta

"Mineta es lo peor" Tsuyu habla

"Gracias Kota" Dice Mina

Kota se voltea viendo lo proclamado por los hombres "el paraíso"

Se cae

Escuchas un estruendo del otro lado

"Mejor me voy antes que Mineta vuelva a intentarlo" Dices agarrando la toalla

Las chicas te siguen

Del otro lado

Izuku había atrapado a Kota

"Lo tengo" Dice aliviado

Estaba desmayado por lo que vio

Izuku se va a llevarlo

Al salir

La pared explota y el agua se congela las paredes salen plantas

"Que es esto" Dice Kirishima intentado romper las plantas pero cada vez se regeneran

"Eso fue por lo que hizo Mineta" Dices

Los chicos se sonrojan

Estabas con un toalla que cubría tus muslos y pechos pero dejaba buena vista de tus piernas y brazos

"Suerte con salir" Te vas

"LIBERANOS" Grita Denki

Cuando llega Izuku

"Que pasó" Dice viéndolos envueltos en plantas

Los liberas haciendo que caigan al agua y se den un buen cabezazo

Después

"Ese pervertido de Mineta se pasó" Dice Ochako

"Si como pudo robar el sostén de (nombre) gero" Dice Tsuyu

"Lo bueno es que Ya paso" Dices aliviada con tu piyama de dragon blanco

Del otro lado

"Habla uva" Dice Bakogou a Mineta

"Ahora que hiciste para enojar haci a (nombre)" Dice Lida

"Nada además de intentar espiar" Dice Mineta temblando

"Le robo es sostén" Dice Shoto entredando a la habitación

"Cómo sabes eso" Dice Mineta

"Te acabas de delatar y las chicas me lo dijeron" Dice mirando a la uva con patas

Todos los chicos miran a Mineta pero el mas enojado era Bakogou

Del otro lado

Se escucha unas explociones

(Descansa en paz Mineta) Piensa

Después

(Nombre) estaba tirada en el futón

Dormí igual que Mina y Katsuki toda tirada

Continuara...


	15. empieza el entrenamiento

Todos se levanta a las 5:30 a.m

[Tan temprano que molestía] Piensa rascándose los ojos por el sueño

"Buenos días" saluda Aizawa-sensei "El entrenamiento Ya empiesa desarrollando su fuerza en serio. El objetivo es mejorar su fortaleza en todo y con eso obtengan sus licencias provisionales. Es para enfrentar las batallas cada vez más reales. Bakugou intenta arrojar está pelota" Le entrega una pelota

"Esto es de la prueba de condición física" Dice observando la pelota

"Tú registro anterior fue de 705.2 metros" Que fuerte en mi opinión

"Veamos cuanto has mejorado" Aizawa-sensei hagarra un tipo de aparato

Katsuki se aleja y se alistan para tirar

"SHINE!!!" muere? Enserio de todas las palabras del mundo eligió eso muere

"709.6 metros" Te caes de espaldas esperaba más

"Durante estos tres meses atraves de varios experiencias todos ustedes han mejorado en los terminos mentales y técnicos, con un cierto aumento en su fortaleza. Cómo pueden ver en el uso de su quirk no han mejorado tanto. Por eso trabajaremos para mejorar sus quirk a partir de hoy sentirás como si muriendo traten de no morir realmente" No se si emocionarme o no [π-π]

Esto se sienta como si estuviera entrenando con Mira Erza y Laxus a la vez pero yo sin magia y en el aire

Ves a Lida corriendo Ayoma tirando ese laser Ochako levitando... Bueno mejor dicho vomitando en en el baño y Katsuki tirando sus explosiones haci el cielo pobres pajaros

(Concentrarte) un monstruo de tierra aparece adelante de ti

"Agua" Activas tu quirk de agua tiras patadas de agua destruyendo el monstruo

Vez ahora mas pero en el aire

[Ah este paso abusare del uso de mi quirk (TT)] Casi me da uno de los monstruos

Saco mis alas de ángel

"TORMENTA DE LA LUCIFER!!!!" Grito y destruyó otro monstruo ahora tengo que practicar vuelo

Nombre: (Apellido)(Nombre)

Edad: 15

Quirk: Sin nombre

Ventajas:

Su quirk consiste en copiar crear y fusionar todo tipo de quirk que halla visto o sentido permite al usuario controlarlos a su propio antojo también puede convertir la magia que vio o sintió en quirk como el su cabello que lo copió y mejoro de Flare

Desventajas:

Al poder usar esas tres habilidades el usuario no tienen el 100% del control de su quirk si copia o fusiona el quirk tiene las mismas consecuencias del usuario copiado, si abusa su quirk el usuario puede tener consecuencias física y en casos extremos mentales como:

-Recuerdos dolorosos y traumáticos

-Vomito de sangre

-Desmayos, falta de aire, perdida temporar de fuerza

Después de una larga pero larga tarde de entrenamiento vimos a los 4 Pussycat

"Vamos para comer tienen que hacer curry haca estan los ingredientes" Dice otra chica neko esta tenía el cabello verde se llama Ragdoll

"Vamos a hacer el mejor curry" Dice Lida con todo el animo los demás parecían muertes vivientes incluyéndote

"Al manos Lida mantiene el ánimo" Dice Aizawa

A cocinar

"Todoriko puedes prender el fuego" Lo llaman para prender el fuego

"Bakogou tu también prende" Le dice Sero

Casi destruye la cocina

"Dejemero a mi lo siento Shoto" Dices el te mira te empiezas a comer todo el fuego incluyendo el de su brazo y de las estufas

Tiras un aliento de fuego y prendes todas las estufas

"Debes mejorar tu fuego no sabe tan bien te doy un 5/10" Dices sacando un cartel que tenía el número 5

Hueles algo que hace muchos no hueles

(Podría ser no o si) Sigues tu olfato

Te vas a una cueva estabas tan concentrada que no lo notaste

La cueva se cierra nadie puede oír nada o salir

"DONDE ESTAS SI ESTAS AQUI SAL DE DONDE ESTES" Gritas desesperada

"(Nombre)-chan que haces " Te dice Ochako

Te volteado y los ves

"Que hacen haca" Dice con una mirada sería

"TU TE FUISTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SIN DECIR NADA Y SOLO SALISTE IDIOTA" Te grita Katsuki

"El olor se hace más fuerte" Dices ignorando el comentario cuando volteas tus ojos se habré mucho y de tus compañeros

Enfrente de ellos habían un dragón era blanco con una melena celeste y unos ojos rojizos muerte enorme

"UN MONSTRUO" grita Denki

Todos se alistan para pelear

"No hagan..." Katsuki y Kirishima saltan a atacar al dragon

El dragon los detienen los iba atravesar con su garra

Ellos estaban tirados

"NO LO HAGAS" te pones enfrente de ello la garra se detiene

"Katsuki Kirishima y los demás no le hagan nada" Dice enojada

"QUE DICES TONTA CASI NOS MATA" grita Katsuki

"Eso no es varonil" Dice Kirishima

"Soy yo Aiko-sama soy yo" Le dices al dragon te acercas

"No te acercas" Dice Lida no lo haces caso

El dragón te manda volar al aire

"(NOMBRE)" Gritan

Te levantas con sangre en tu boca

"Aiko-sama no te acuerdas de mí soy yo (nombre) la niñita llorona" Dice una lágrima sale de un solo ojo

El dragón para de atacar

Una nube lo envuelve convirtiendose en una hermosa mujer albina de ojos rojos y un kimono celeste

"(Nombre) eres tú" Dice la mujer ella se acerca corriendo

"Es mi idea o ese dragón se acaba de convertir en mujer" Dice Momo

Los demás haciente

"Y en una muy sexy" Dice Mineta y Denki

Empieza a sanar tus heridas

"Sabias que estabas aquí nadie huele igual a ti" Le sonríes

"Veo que ellos te siguieron quieres que los mate o les quite sus quirk" Apuntando a Mineta

"No lo hagas aunque a Mineta no estaría mal matarlo" Piensas

Mineta se asusta

"(Nombre) aunque sea Mineta no lo podemos matar" Dice Shoto

"Ya que ah ella es Aiko-sama" Dices señando a la albina

"Veo que van a ver algo que nunca verla" Dice la dragona

Te entrega una diadema

"Espera Aiko-sama apenas te encontré y Ya te tienes que ir" (nombre) se pone triste

"Tú sabes cuál es tu deber hazlo rapido y verás" Te dice

"Chicos alejense" Dice

"Antes que lo hagas hazlo en tu dragón force" Dice la dragona

"Está bien" Un circulo mágico sale de abajo de ti

"Dragón force" Dices

Tú cabello (color) se pone las puntas blancas rojas y azules en tu piel te sale escamas y dos cuernos

"Listo adiós para siempre Aiko-sama" Dices

Te acercas a ella se transforma en dragón

"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON ELEMENTAL MUERTE DE LOS DIOSES" Gritas creando tu rujido que la mata

La atraviesa matadora se empieza desintegrar

Una luz alumbra tu cintura tú solo lo notas miras al dragon que se desvanece

"Efectos secundarios de matarme con el dragon force" La miras estabas con una cara de WTF

"Quieres que le borre los recuerdos de esto antes de desaparecer" Te pregunta

"Lo siento chicos pero algún día se los contarle aun no es el momento" Los miras

"Si Aiko-sama adios" El dragon antes de desaparece completamente borra su recuerdo de todos una diadema te había dejando la guardas antes de desaparecer

Al día siguiente

Bueno ahora sí es difícil

Tengo que pelear con los monstruo en tierra cielo y en si un tren!!!

Debo poder con mis náuseas

"En la noche abra un prueba de valor entre la clases

Enserio y yo que creía que dormiría tranquila

Un monstruo casi me da lo agarro de la mano y lo destruyó en pedacitos

Noche

Te toca hacer de nuevo la cena te pones a cortar las verduras junto a Katsuki no por nada sobreviviste vagando por él mundo

"Si que son muy bueno" Dice Ochako no recordaba nada de Aiko

"Alguien me enseñó como cocinar muy bien" Dices un picando las verduras

La noche ya llegó todos se van al bosque no pudieron ir los estudiantes que tienen clases extras ya saben a quienes me refiero

"Bueno la prueba de coraje empieza la clase B sera la encargada de asustar a los de la clase A" Pixie bob dice

"Grupos de dos iran cada tres minutos hay etiquetas con sus nombres escritos en ellas en medio de la ruta, asi que traigalan. Aquellos que asustan no pueden hacer contacto director. Muestren cuanto aterrador puede ser su quirk" Dice animada

"La clase que haga que orine sus pantalones con creatividad y imaginación gana!" Tiger dice

(Creó que esta prueba voy a hacer eso si ya lo hice con esos zombies voy con la clase B) Sonríes esto sera divertido

"Los equipos serán solteados" Dice Pixie bob

Me toca con Izuku-kun que bien

"Vamos a hacerlo ya Izuku-kun" Le sonríes

"Si" Dice nervisos por tu cercanía

Esperas para irte con Izuku hueles algo

"Huele a humo" Te tapas la nariz

"¡Es humo!¡¿Algo se esta quemando?!" Dice viendo el bosque

"O no" Dices

"Kota" Dice Izuku

El estaba con ustedes

"PIXIE BOB!!" gritas estaba siendo arrastrada

"¿Como estan escuela UA?" Pregunta un villano mientras otro le clava una roca a Pixie bob estaba sangrando "Somos el escuadrón de vanguardia de la liga de villanos"

Que esta pasando

continuara...


	16. complicaciones

"¿Como estan escuela UA?" Pregunta un villano mientras otro le clava una roca a Pixie bob estaba sangrando "Somos el escuadrón de vanguardia de la liga de villanos"

"La liga de villanos que hacen aquí" Pregunta Ojiro

"¿Debo aplastar la cabeza de esta chica?¿Que piensas?" pregunta el villano

"No te atrevas" Dice Tiger

"¡Espera Big Sis Mag! No seas apresurado tu también Tiger todo depende de poder sobre la vida o y la muerte sigue los principios de Stain o no"

"Stain" (nombre) dice

"Entonce ¿ustedes trajeron su ideológia?" pregunta Lida

"Esta bien chico de las gafas fuiste quien trajo el final de Stain en la ciudad. Me disculpó por la presentación tardía soy Spiner

"No importa cabrones! Esa mujer que tienen hay es Pixie bob recientemente ha pensado en casarse, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la felicidad como mujer, a pesar de su edad ¡No puedes dañar su cara a y solo quedarte de pié riéndose sin pensar en el respecto"

(No se si ese se nuestro mayor problema) Piensas con una gotita en la cabeza

"Todos salgan escuchen no luchen representa de la clase estas acargo" Dice Mandalay

"Entendido vamos" Lida dice mientras el y el resto de la clase, excepto Izuku y (nombre)

"Midoriya, (nombre)"

"Adelantes" Dice Izuku

"Mandalay se donde esta" Dice Izuku refiriéndose a Kota

"(Nombre)-chan y yo lo iremos a buscar"

"Vamos volando Izuku-kun"

Izuku me lleva al lugar donde debe estar Kota estaba apuntó de ser golpeado por un villano

"KOTA" (nombre) grita Izuku se tira y lo salva

Corres haci ellos

"Estas bien" Le preguntas

El solo aciente

"Ustedes estaban en la lista" Dice el villano el te ve sus ojos se agrandan

"La chica te llevaré" Dice(Se parece a Fairy Killer)

Izuku se pone al frente Kota se aferra a ti

"Te mantendremos a salvo Kota" Le dices viéndolo

El villano empieza a atacar Kota seguía llorando

(Caos destrucción sangre dolor muerte) Esos pensamiento eran los únicos en tu cabeza solo pensabas en eso

"Te protegernos Kota te lo prometo" Dicen Izuku y tu

Te paras dejas a Kota era hora de sacar eso

"RUGIDO ELEMENTAL" Gritas tirando el rugido al villano apenas lo esquiva le había dado pero poco

Chocas tus manos en el suelo

"TORMENTA DE ARENA" Ves a Izuku vas hací el

"Estas bien" Le preguntas preocupada

"(Nombre)-chan" Te dice estaba herido sangrando

El villano venía

Cuando estaba cerca te golpea con sus dos brazos en tu cara y su pierna al estómago

Escupo sangre

"ELLOS TE VAN A PROTEGER COMO TU MAMÁ Y TU PAPÁ" Le grita a Kota apunto de golpearo

Saco las plantas no utilizare mis alas de angel nunca mas

"HAZLO IZUKU-KUN" Lo agarro y lo lanzó le da al villano

"Me golpearse con ese puño tan débil"

"El trabajo de un héroe es convertir en realidad sus palabras!!!" Lo golpea caen escombros

Vuelo hacia Kota lo cubro con mis alas de ángel

"Estás bien Kota" Le dices con un tono muy amable

"Gracias"

No a terminado el villano vuelve a salir

Cubro a Kota

Lo llevo a una cueva

Escucho los golpes y gritos de Izuku

Kota sale

"No Kota" Le dices

"DETENTE!!!" Le grita Kota

Lo cubro con mis alas de ángel

NO ERES UN ANGEL ERES UN DEMONIO SIN CORAZÓN IDIOTA INSENSIBLE!!!!

Me empiecan a llegar recuerdos dolorosos

No puede ver nada

Lo destapo cuando Ya pasó todo

Las guardo rápidamente

"Porque" Dice el

"Izuku-kun" corres haci el lo empiezo a curar

"Izuku-kun estás muy herido pero puedo cuararte" Hago un circulo mágico sobre el y una energía rosa lo cubre y poco a poco se cura

Después de 3 minutos

"Ya estas curado" Dices jadeando

"Dime Kota las hadas tienen cola" Le preguntas

El te mira

"No dijas idioteces en estos momentos" Te dice enojado

"No es ninguna idiotez responde" Le dices

"Yo no se ni siquieras las hadas existen"

"Eso mismo una vez alguien me dijo cuando un héroe cae salvando a alguien es como un hada no la podemos ver pero si sentir pero sabemos que nos cuidan tal vez tus padres hallan muerto pero todavía aunque no los veas ellos te están cuidando" Le dices sonriendo

"Bueno vamos" Le dices levantándose

"Izuku a espalda y Kota voy a aumentar tu quirk para apagar todo listos"

Izuku se sube a tu espada y Kota lo agarras

Sacas las alas de hada guardian con muy resistente y vas al fuego para apagarlo

Veo a Aizawa-sensei le dejo a Kota

Bajamos

Nos deja un mensaje y volvemos a volar hacia ellos

"Los veo listos " Aterrizo

"Izuku-kun dejame comer si metal para recuperar mis fuerzas" Le dices el ascienten

Bajamos y me como su espada

"Pero que" Dice Spinner

"Estaba delicioso" Dices

"Kota está bien" Dices tú

"Aizawa-sensei tiene un mensaje dicerlo con tu telepatía" Dice Izuku-kun

"Todos los estudiantes de la clase A y B tienen permiso para usar su quirk por el héroe profesional Eraser Head tiene permitido combatir" Le llega a todos el mensaje

Su objetivo es Katsuki-kun

"Uno de sus objetivos es Kacchan!!!" Dice Izuku golpeando

Noqueó al que golpeaba Tiger con un buen cabezazo

"Si que tienes cabeza dura" Dice Izuku

"No sé si tomarlo como insulto o halago" Le dices

"Vamos (nombre)-chan" Te dicen van al campamento

"Escuchen tenemos uno de sus objetivos el chico llamado Kacchan Kacchan debe evitar el combate entendido Kacchan" Dice Mandalay por telepatía

Donde Katsuki

"Tanto ruido en mi cabeza" Dice el ignorando el mensaje

Donde ustedes

"Que pasa" Esquivas algo es el dark Shadow de Tokoyami

"Perdió el control" explica Shoji

"La luz lo debirita no" Dices

"Si que piensas hacer" te pregunta

Te paras te pones en frente de Tokoyami

"Aléjate" Te grita

No le haces caso

Empiezas a cantar

Vengan a mi niños

Los llevare, a una tierra de encantos

Vengan a mi niños a jugar en mi jardin de magia sigan de niños los llevare

Atreves del dolor y las penas no lloren niños

Su vida esta aquí asesinando belleza y pasiones Callen mis niños debe ser asi cansado de las decepciones descansen niños pronto partiran a un mundo de calma y silencio

Vengan a mi niños Los llevare, a una tierra de encantos

Vengan a mi niños a jugar en mi jardin de sombras

Mientras la canción avanza el dar Shadow se calma

Después de terminar esa cancion el dark shadow vuelve a su estado normal se había dormido y tranquilizado

"Funciono" Dices tu voz es poderosa si lo haces con corazón y alma

"Vam..." No terminas tú oración eres arrojada por algo blanco me lanzo varios metros

"Eso dolió" Dices no reconozco nada

"Hola hay alguien" Dices

Veo fuego azul estaban Shoji Shoto y Izuku

Esa nube morada también

Se estaba lllendo Katsuki-kun está hay

"DEJA A MIS COMPAÑEROS!!!" Gritas sacando una alas nuevas eran rojas y literalmente tenían fuego

"VESTISCA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO!!!" Gritas creando una ráfaga de fuego pero ellos se van guardas tus alas

"KATSUKI-KUN" Grito y estiende mi mano el intenta alcanzarme pero no puede

"(Nombre)" El dice antes de desparecer

"Katsuki-kun" susurras se habían ido casi no ayude

Al día siguiente

Estaba en casa viendo la tele la apago solo habla de la U.A

La lacrima de comunicación suena

"Hola" Dices es el maestro

"Hola (nombre) quería preguntarte algo quieres que te saquemos de la U.A" "QUE"

"Hemos oído de los ataques y no quiero que estés en peligro solo quiero preguntarte"

"No maestro estoy bien si hubiera una complicación yo les diría para que me saquen" Dices triste recordando a Katsuki

"No te preocupes si es tu decisión te apoyamos solo recuerda somos tú familia y la familia se cuidada sigue estudiando Fairy Tail está orgulloso de ti" Te dice antes que se apague la lacrima

Dos días después

Los chicos y yo fuimos a visitar a Izuku-kun

"Te trajimos un melón todos colaboramos" Enserio si que son tacaños

"Todos vinieron de la clase A" Dice Izuku-kun

"Solo estamos quince Bakogou no está" Miro a Todoroki

"Todoroki" Dice Mina

Mejor me voy

Desaparezco nadie me nota

"Y (nombre)" Dice Izuku

"Está haca? No está" Dice Ochako viendo que desaparesiste

Donde estaba

Estabá en las sombras ellas me entienden

"Porque soy una inútil" Dije triste Katsuki-kun siempre me estás protegiendo hasta me lo prometiste

No sé qué hacer pero Katsuki-kun te prometo que te salvaré como tú lo has hecho conmigo no importa el precio te salvaré

Solo espera Katsuki-kun

Continuara...


	17. Rescate de Bakogou

Era de noche

Estaba internada mi disfraz que me regaló Rogue en mi cumpleaños

Es un vestido negro con capucha del mismo color

Es muy lindo no con esto pasare de incógnito

Que esta pasando

All Might contra un tipo tenia una especia de casco ellos están pelando la última pelea del simbolo de la paz

Parece que Ya llegó el último efecto de mi quirk

"Nadie me reconocera" Dices poniéndote la capucha

Subo a un edificio

Empiezo a buscar el aroma de Katsuki-kun lo encontre está cerca

Me dirijo hacia allí espero que estés bien Katsuki-kun

Esta en el barrio Kimano

"Haca estás pronto te veré Katsuki-kun" Dices dirijendote al lugar

"Fuego fantasma" Dice pasando la pared

Me escondo parecen que no me escucharon

(Katsuki-kun) Ahí estás hay está Katsuki-kun

"Parece que tenemos a un intruso" Dice un chico tenía ciactrices en sus ojos si no me equivoco su nombre es Dabi

Tira su fuego azul lo bueno es que está ropa es resistente al fuego

El me ataca con eso duele mucho

"Tenemos una invitada sorpresa" dice Dabi te patea haciendo que caigas al suelo

"Una aspirante a heroína" Dice Tomura

Katsuki ve que eras tú

"(Nombre)" Te dice

"Katsuki-kun" Le dices Tomura sonríe y se acerca a mi me jala el cabello

"AHHHH" Gritas de dolor había tocado tu piel con su cinco dedos

"SUELTARA MALDITO!!!!" Le grita aún estaba atado

"Calmate Bakogou si no quiere que le haga daño a tú noviecita únete" Le dice te suelta

"No es mi novia" Dice el sonrojo

"Si hasta se llaman por sus nombres" Dice una chica rubia Himeko Toga

Katsuki está liberado me está agarrando

"Maestro dame tu poder" Dice Tomura

"Que tú no eres el líder" Dice Katsuki-kub

"Somos de la Pizza-kamino" Enserio pidieron pizza

Me cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Enserio pidieron pizza" Dices con ironia

La pared se rompe eran los héroes

Lo sigo sin que se de cuenta

"Hermano eres tú" Le preguntas

Katsuki-kun agarra mi mano

Me sonrojo es la primera vez que me pasa en años

Unad ramas me atan a creen que soy una villana

"No escaparan liga de villanos porque estamos aquí" Dice All migth

"Afuera esta rodeado por la policía y Endevor"

Tomura sonrie

"No creas que estamos confiados" Dice tenéis un haz bajo la manga

"Seguro tuviste miedo pero aguantaste bien" Dice All migth a Katsuki

"No tenia miedo ni un poco" Le contesta el te mira

"Suelten al bicho raro" El dice señalándote

"Es un villano joven Bakogou" Ahora si necesita lentes o que

Katsuki te saca la capucha y te reconocen te sueltan

"Sentimos la confusión joven (apellido)" Te dice

Algo paso de las paredes empieza a salir Nomus

"Parece que te escucho" Dice Himeko

Con el

Una explosión se holle de afuera

Los numos empieza a salir y uno me atrapa a mi y a Katsuki-kun

"NO" Se oye el grito

Mi olfato me diceo que esta cerca alguina personas que conozco son Kirishima Lida Momo Shoto y Izuku-kun estan haca

Llegamos frente a un tipo también llegan los demás villanos

"Fallaste de nuevo Tomura"

Le empieza a decir unas palabras

"Estas aqui"

"Estoy aqui All for one" Grita All Migth callendo del cielo

"Me matarlas de nuevo All Migth"

"No volveré a cometer el error de hace nueve años" Dice All Migth

Empiezan a pelear

Katsuki-kun y yo somos rodeados por los demas villanos

Estaba con la capucha era difícil reconocerme esquiva cada golpe

Siento una ventisca helada

Hielo es el hielo de Shoto-kun

Alguien agarra a Katsuki-kun era Kirishima con Lida y Izuku bueno al menos rescataron a Katsuki-kun

"BICHO RARO!!!!" El grita pero tú no le haces caso me escondo en las sombras

Desapareciendo de la vista de los villanos como heroes

Losiento Katsuki-kun pero Ya he visto el futuro Sela mejor alejarme de títeres voy a ayudar a All Might

Continuará...


	18. Malas noticias

Todos los ciudadanos han sido evacuados soy la única chica del lado bueno que está haca

(Debo salir de aquie) Pienso

Estaré estorbando debo salir soy una inútil

Veo a All for one estaba peleando con All Might

Voy a un edificio

Hazlo tu puede All Might

el jamas se rendirá

no importa cómo se vea el ganara

Esos pensamientos eran de todas partes del mundo animando a All Might para ganar

Siento su energía se acabará pronto voy a desafiar al destino lo cambiaré se supone que debe morir ambos pero solo uno morirá

Voy ayudarlo al héroe número uno

(Tal vez sea una inútil, tal vez sea una tonta, tal vez actúe sin pensar en las consecuencias)

Pero lo que no soy

Llegas al lugar

Es alguien que abandonada a sus compañeros

Cambias de ropa a la de un ángel nadie me reconocera

Abusare de mi quirk pero vale la pena

Bajas siento a todo el mundo alientando a All Might

Suspiró y empiezo a hablar:

"Princesa de los angel y dragones soy mi energía te la doy para que peles símbolo de la paz All Might te doy fuerza para luchar" Dices en el aire estendiendo tus alas y te acercas le besas la frente trasmitiendo la energía

Te alejas rápidamente volando a un lugar seguro

"Estan grande All Might hasta un ángel lo está ayudando" Dice un periodista

Vuelvo al vestido que me regaló Rogue

"Me preguntó ningún pro héroe me vio parece que sigo siendo olvidada" Dices algo divertida

DEMONIO DEMONIO ERES UN DEMONIO

Me llega recuerdos asesinando personas vez como la batalla cada vez se volvía más intensa

Mejor me voy

Dormiré tal vez haci estos recuerdos se vallan

Estiende mis alas de demonio y me voy volando a casa

(Al menos estas no me dan malos recuerdos)

Llegó y empiezo a vomitar sangre

"Parece que ayude pero no a mí" Dices aún vomitando sangre

Después

Veo las noticias todas hablan como All Might había ganado su pelea la última pelea

"Cambié el futuro se suponía que morirá pero no fue haci aún hay poder en la gente que cree"

Hoy el símbolo de la paz se retira

Me preguntó cómo está Katsuki-kun lo voy a llamar

Hola Katsuki-kun

Que quieres bicho raro

Solo quería preguntar cómo estás Ya sabes secuestro

Tu donde estás te fuiste y no te vía HIJA PERRA!!!

No grites y tenía algo que hacer

Solo no te vuelvas a ir esta bien le prometí a tu maestro que te cuidaría si pasaba algo

Cuando se lo prometiste

No te importa sólo lo hice

Que lindo gracias Katsuki-kun por la preocupación

NO ES ESO MALDITA!!!

Katsuki-kun si sigues gritando no te volveré a llamar o consterar

Tsk

hasta pronto Katsuki-kun

Espera no eh terminado...

Cuergo creo que llamare a Fairy Tail tal vez estén preocupados

Los llamo que raro no contestan

Lo vuelvo a intentar

"El número que se está intentado comunicar ha sido borrado o eliminado de los servicios"

Que!!!

Eliminado como es eso posible

Iré a ver qué paso antes de empezar mañana la escuela

Después

En la ciudad de Magnolia

No está el gremio no está

Fairy Tail no está

"(Nombre)?" Escuchas la voz familiar volteo

"Lucy" Dices viendo la maga

Después

"Se desintegró" Dice

"Si no se porque" Dice triste

"Que hizo Natsu" Le preguntas

"Natsu se fue el mismo día que llamaste cuando el maestro te pregunto si querías volver ese dia FT dejo de existir" Ella te dice

"Donde esta el maestro en estos momentos quiero hablar con el" Le preguntas

"El maestro desapareció no encuentro su rastro o no otro miembro aparte de ti" Te dice

Te lleva a su sala y vez su pizarra

"Parece que las colas de hadas tomamos rumbos diferentes" La triste se apodera de mi sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos

"No llores" Lucy me abraza y yo a ella

Después

Estoy de nuevo en casa

Recoji toda la información de lo que pasó sobre Fairy Tail

Tocan mi puerta

Voy a habrir era Katsuki-kun

"Pasa Katsuki-kun" Le dices el pasa

"Sabes hace media hora estaba tocando" Te dice molesto

"Me voy de la U.A" Le dices de la nada

"QUE!!" Te grita

"Cómo oíste me voy de la U.A" Le dices

"Porque" Te dice

"El maestro me dijo para que me sacara de la U.A para volver a casa a Fairy Tail" Dice con la última dos palabras algo rota

"Tsk si quieres vete" Te dice

"Se desintegró" Le dices

"Que cosa" Te dice mirando tus ojos vidrioso

"Fairy Tail Ya no existe" Dices con una sonrisa triste y algunas lágrimas en tus ojos

"Por eso me quiero ir Fairy Tail no existe" Dices

"A qué te refieres"

"Fairy Tail es solo un recuerdo Ya se desintegró después de la pelea de Tártaros" Dices aún con lágrimas me las limpio pero siguen corriendo

Le cuentas que paso en la guerra y como tú perdidte algo y fuiste humillada

Estaba enojado está con sus explosiones lista como si quisiera matar a alguien

"No te enojes Katsuki-kun yo decidí participar en esa guerra yo sabía las consecuencias" Le dices

"Por eso el día que el maestro me lo preguntó le dije que no pero en estos momentos no sé qué hacer" Le dices con lágrimas en tus ojos

"No soy bueno es estas cosas pero haz lo que te diga tu corazón" Te dice

Lo miras

"No sé mi corazón hace años dejó de sentir solo hace poco empezó a volver a sentir emociones" Dices viendorlo

"Me quedare por ti Katsuki-kun tu me diste nuevas emociones nuevas y voy a completar mis estudios para que ellos estén orgullosos de mi" Le dice

El te mira

"Escucha esto le prometí a tu maestro que te cuidaría y lo cumplire"

Te acercas a el

Lo agarras de los brazos

"QUE HACES HIJA DE PE..." Le tapas la boca le subes su camisa y vez su cintura

"La marca la tienes" Lo miras sonríes y lo abrazas

"SUELTAME" Te grita

"Katsuki-kun desde cuánto tienes ese tatuaje" le preguntas Ya soltandolo

"Que te importa" Te dice

Te subes la camisa

"NO HAGAS ESO" Grita sonrojo pero ve tú cintura

"Katsuki-kun ese tatuaje significa que vamos a estar juntos" Le sonríes tú querías que fuera el

Le empiezas a explicar lo que significa ese tatuaje

El empieza a sonrojarse cuando le dices la manera natural que se obtiene teniendo s*xo

El empieza a acerca a tu cara y tu a el

A pocos centímetros de distancia sentías Ya su respiración

Tocan la puerta

Los dos nos alejamos rápidamente

"Quién será" Dices sonroja

"No se habre tal vez sea Aizawa-sensei y All Might" Te dice enojado arruinaron su momento casi romántico

"Cómo crees eso" Le dices

"Están visitando las casas de sus alumnos parece que nos mudaremos a los dormitorios" Te dice tu haces unos leves pucheros

"Esconderse en mi armario no quiero que piense nada" Lo metes a tu armario y vas a habrir si era ellos

"Hola sensei All Might que puedo hacer por ustedes" Les dice en tono amable

"Quiero hablar con tu tutor" Dice All Might

"Yo vivo sola haci que no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar" Dices inocentemente

"Cómo podemos comunicarnos con ellos" dice Aizawa-sensei

"No pueden losiento" dices dulcemente

"No hay ningún adulto"

"No no lo hay" Dices tranquila

"Bueno solo te voy a informar alista tus cosas vas a vivir en los dormitorios de la U.A junto a tus demás compañeros" Te dice Aizawa-sensei

"Está bien" Dices

"Si solo es eso hasta mañana Aizawa-sensei y All Might" Les dices ellos se van y cierras la puerta

"Ya puedes salir Katsuki-kun" Dices el sale del armario

"Parece que ahora viviremos en los dormitorios"

"Tsk que molesto" Dice el rubio cenizo

"Oh vamos Katsuki-kun significa que nos veremos más seguido y podremos estar más cerca" Le dices coquetamente

"Entonces estos nos convierte en novios" Preguntas dulcemente

"Tsk cómo crees" Te dice enojado

"Es que tienes la otra mitad de tatuaje osea que en algún tiempo terminaremos juntos" Le dices

"Tsk no se como funcione pero creo que sí" Dice algo sonrojo

"Aye que bien" Lo abrazas

"SUELTAME BRUJA" Te grita tu lo ingoras

"Mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto" Le dices aún no lo soltabas

"Está bien" Te dice

"Katsuki-kun es la primera vez que experimento el amor en años yo hace mucho tiempo me quitaron el sentimiento poder amar a las personas pero cuando recibir el tatuaje volvía a sentir las emoción calidad del amor" Le dices no lo soltabas era cálido

"Está bien hoye tu maestro me dijo eso el día que me llamo apenas había llegado a casa me dijo que te cuidará según el yo soy la única persona que confías mucho no se porque me lo dijo pero Ya lo entiendo" Te abraza también

"Si me preguntan lo negaré soy buena mitiendo en estos casos" Dices sonriedo orgullosa aún abrazandolo cariñosamente

"Tsk hazlo lo que quieras"

Después de 3 horas

Katsuki-kun se fue hace 2 horas

Estaba viendo televisión cuando veo algo

"Que es esto" Recojo era la billetera de Katsuki-kun

"Se le debe haber caído mejor se lo iré a entregar" Sales de casa y te dijires a la suya

Después de caminar una cuadras

Está es la casa de Katsuki-kun

Toco el timbre

Se escuchan unos paso

Hablé la puerta un señora se parece mucho a Katsuki-kun será su madre

"Eh busco a Bakogou Katsuki" Dices algo tímida

La señora se queda helada

"Pasa ahora lo llamo"

"No quiero molestar" Le dices

"No está bien pasa te desfriaras si te quedas afuera" Te dice paso me siento en su sillón

"KATSUKI BAJA!!!" Le grita su madre subiendo las escaleras

"Que gritas vieja bruja!!!" Le grita desde arriba

Se escucha algunos golpes

Me cae una gotita en la cabeza

(Si que se lleva bien con su madre) Piensas

Vez como baja junto a su madre

"(Nombre)?" Te pregunta tú lo saludas con la mano

[Katsuki se da cuenta de su error al llamarte por tu nombre]

"Estás bien Katsuki-kun" Le dices inocentemente

"M*da" Dice el en voz baja

"Eres muy linda para estar con un tonto como mi hijo" Te dice agarrando te de los hombros

"QUE QUIERES DECIR VIEJA BRUJA!!!" Grita el cerca de tu oido

"Katsuki-kun me dejaras sorda si sigues gritando por mi oído" Dices

"Ah qué viniste " Te dice el claramente enojado

"Se te olvidó esto en mi casa" Le estiende la mano enseñando su billetera

El la agarra

"Ya te puedes ir" Dice el enojado

"Espera Katsuki porque no me dijiste que tenías novia" Dice su madre

"NO ES MI NOVIA VIEJA BRUJA" Grita ahora sí en tu oído

"Au mis oídos" Dices sobandotelos

"NO LE HABLES HACI A TU MADRE!!" Le golpea la cabeza y empieza a pelear

Te cae una gota en la cabeza

(Se nota que se llevan muy bien) Piensas

"Ya no pelen los dos" Dice un señor me supongo que será el padre de Katsuki-kun

El te mira

Después

"Mucho gusto soy (apellido)(nombre)" Dices asciendo una reverencia a los padres de Katsuki-kun

"Mucho gusto yo soy Bakogou Mitsuki"

"Bakogou Masaru"

"Un gusto señores Bakogou" Dices respetuosamente

Yo sé con quien ser respetuoso y con quién no

"No sabía que una chica tan linda podría estar con nuestro hijo" Dice Mitsuki-san

"A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!!!" Grita cerca de tu oído

"Me vas a dejar sorda Katsuki-kun" Dices (T•T)

"Tsk" Dice volteando la cabeza

"Y no es mi novia" Dice el algo sonrojo

"Lo niegas pero en mi casa dijiste lo contrario" Dices con los ojos cerrados no querías ver su expresión

"Tú pequeña" Dice Ya listo para tirar sus explosiones pero las detienes sacando una ala de ángel agarrando su mano

"Solo deja de negarlo de una vez tu sabes que a final de cuentas terminaremos juntos (-3-)" Le dices sabiendo que estaban sus padres

Después

"Ya me tengo que ir" Dices Ya lista para irte a final Katsuki acepto que estában juntos

"Quédate a cenar" Te dice Mitsuki-san

"No quiero ser una molestía"

"No para nada"

"Dejara en paz vieja bruja" Dice Katsuki-kun irritado

"No se preocupe tengo que hacer algo en mi casa" Dices

"En ese caso cuídate ven cuando quieras eres bienvenida" Dice ella

"Si" Dice Ya saliendo

"Espera te acompaño Ya es tarde" Te dice Katsuki-kun

"Cuidará idiota" Dice su madre

El empieza a maldecir

Después

Estoy gritando internamente de la emocion de que Ya lo haya aceptado

"Katsuki-kun arigato" Dices

El te mira no entiendo nada

"De qué hablas bicho raro" Te dice

"Gracias por aparecer en mi vida me estás cambiando positivamente" Dices sonriendo

Agarro su mano el se pone rojo aunque no te suelta

"Tsk no digas fijas idioteces tonta" te dice

Tu solo le sonríes

(Eres increíble Katsuki-kun) Lo miras el es especial después de todo los dos están atados por el hilo rojo el tatuaje de dragón Slayer es prueba de eso

Solo un dragón Slayer se enamora una vez y si aparece el tatuaje es su alma gemela

Te aferras a su brazo el no dice nada pero tampoco te explora la cara

Al llegar a casa

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme" Dices sonríendo te acercas y le besas la mejilla

"Hasta mañana Katsuki-kun" Le dicez

"Hasta mañana bicho raro" Te dice mientras se va

Aunque no lo admita el estaba feliz no quería hacer explotar a nadie lo calmabas y mucho aunque parezcan opuestos son muy compatibles

Continuará...


	19. Debo dejar de lamentar voy a cambiar

Bueno estoy nerviosa no nerviosa no muy nerviosa mudarnos a los dormitorios tanto que me tardo pagar mi renta ahora que no hay gremio tendré que trabajar para el consejo magico (T-T)

Todos estábamos en los dormitorios si que es grande y cerca de la U.A

"Escuchen Kirishima YaoyorozuTodoroki Midoriya y Lida fueron a rescatar a Bakogou" Que bueno no me menciono

"Si no fuera por el retiro de All Might los expusaría a exeto Bakogou Hakegure y Jiro" A la próxima borro sus recuerdos

Empieza a dar un sermón no presto atención

"Bien entremos" Pasamos

La mayoría estaba con aura depresiva expto tu

Veo como Katsuki-kun se lleva a Kirishima-kun

(Parece que son muy amigos) Piensas con una sonrisa triste

Pasamos si que es grande

"Las chicas a la derecha y los chicos a la izquierda pero el primer piso es la area común haca está la cocina el baño y la lavandería"

Si que es grande y cómodo

"Es como una mansión" Dice Ochako antes de caer

No me sorprende es como los dormitorios de Fairy Hills incluso es más grande

"Los cuartos están arriba hay cuatro por cada sexo en cada piso total cinco en total todos tienen su cuarto están equipados con refrigerador baño y aire acondicionado"

No enseña un mapa donde están los cuartos

El mío está en el último piso al último

"Eso es todo retirese"

"¡Si!¡Profesor!" Gritan al unisimos

Después de desempacar

Estoy en mi cuarto no quiero salir

"No hay nada" Vez tu pizarra hay tenías tú investigación de que paso con Fairy Tail y dónde están los miembros

"Solo tengo la ubicación de Lucy" Vez la lacrima de comunicación la agarras intentas marcar a Fairy Tail

La misma respuesta ese número Ya no existe

Marcas el número del consejo magico

"Hola señorita (nombre) que puedo hacer por ti" Te dice el primer mago santo

"Quiero preguntar hay alguna novedad sobre FT"

"Nada aún quieres un trabajo" Te pregunta

"Si después me pueden llamar para ir a ver el trabajo" Le dices

"Está bien cuídese señorita (nombre)" se apaga la lacrima

La pongo en una repisa

Volteo mi pizarra y me hecho en mi escritorio

(Algún día descubriré lo que pasó) Piensas tristemente hasta que te duermes sin darte cuenta al igual que unas lágrimas

Me levanto es de noche

Me pongo mi capucha y salgo por mi ventana

Es difícil pasar esta noche donde no es mi casa

Estaba en el techo

Nadie veria mi rostro

Estoy viendo la luna es tan hermosa

Bajo la mirada veo a

Los chicos que fueron por Katsuki-kun abrazando a Tsuyu

Los veo

(Poco tiempo se conocerán pero Ya se tratan como una verdaderos amigos con una gran amistad) Piensas viéndolos desde arriba

"Hay alguien en el techo" Dice Todoroki

Lo escucho con mi oído de dragon Slayer

Ellos miran al techo donde estás tú

"HEY QUIEN ERES BAJA AHORA MISMO" Grita Kirishima

Todoroki alista su hielo

Salgo volando hacia la luna

(Teletrasportacion) Piensas y creas un portal que te lleva directo a tu dormitorio

Me quito la capucha y me hecho para dormir

(Eso estuvo cerca mejor duerme) Piensas intentando dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Salón de clases

"La clase 1-A se concetrara en conseguir licencias provisionales" Dice Aizawa-sensei

No presto atención solo caundo dice

"Ataques especiales" entran tres profesores Midnight Cemento yectoplasm

Después

Estamos en el gimnasio con nuestro trajes de heroes

Empiezan a explicar

Creo que es divertido

Nos concentramos en nuestro mejora de quirk

"Además deben pensar como mejorará sus trajes"

"Hagaron con una mentalidad Plus Ultra"

"SI" Gritan

Después

Todas estaban entrenando

Muevo mi cabeza a un lado esquivo una patada de Ectoplasm

"Buenos reflejos" Te dice tú lo miras aburrido

"Cuál es tu quirk"

"No tiene nombre solo puede crear copiar y fusionar" Dices aún aburrida

"Cuál de todos esos cual esas más" Te pregunta

"El de alas y naturaleza" Dice

Te dice que le enseñes

Sacas tus alas de fuego y de tus manos sacas espinas

"Sabes alguno ataque especial" Te dice

"Si bueno cinco los dominó ala perfección"

"Enséñame" Te dice

Sacas tus alas de hada

"Ventisca de estrellas" Dices con tus alas creas una ventisca que salen estrellas que destruyen la pared

"Esas estrellas están modificadas solo para atacar a mi enemigo" dices

"Cuál de esos cincos es el maestro fuerte"

"Este es este es el más fuerte que tengo" Haces una pose y saltas mientras estás de cabeza haces un esfera de energía en tus manos

"Explosión de la paralización" Dices tirando la esfera que explota tirando una nube violeta

Aterrizas

"Este ataque me permite paralizar a la persona que quiera y la puedo liberar si quiero" Dices en este caso solo paralizador aEctoplasm

Tocas tus manos y se empieza a mover

"Cuando hago eso la víctima está liberada de mi ataque" Dices

Al siguiente saliendo del entrenamiento

Voy a ver a Hatsume-san quiero mejorar mi traje

Iba a tocar me muevo de la puerta

Explotó

"Hola?" Dices algo confusa

"Tú debes ser uno de los alumnos de Eraserhad no eres la de cabeza dura" Te dice viéndote

Te cae una gota en la cabeza por como te recuerda

"Si soy yo Hatsume-san quería preguntarte si me ayudarías a mejorar mi traje" Le dices gentilmente

"Pues claro" Te dice emocionada

Le explicas tu quirk

"Veamos quizás esto" Te enseña unas alas artificiales

"Hatsume-san le puedo decir algo" Le dices

"Si dime"

Te acercas y le susurras al oído algo

"Estás segura tu traje es lindo" Te dice

"Si me puedes ayudar quiero cambiar" Le dices

"Si vamos empezar el trabajo" Dice emocionada

"Dime Eraserhad sabe de esto" Te dice su profesor

"Si le dije y el aprobó mi idea" Le dices Ya alistando los materiales

Almuerzo

Mi parte favorita del día

Me iba a sentar en la mesa sola como de costumbre

Alguien me agarra el hombro

Era Ochako-chan

"Hola Ochako-chan" La saludas

"Hoy todos comeremos juntos incluso Bakogou y Todoroki aceptaron" Dice señalando la mesa dondd estaban todos

Suspiro me siento al lado de Kirishima-kun y Katsuki-kun (Único lugar libre)

Empiezo a comer

Todos estaban hablando menos yo

(Terminare rápido para no molestar a los demás)

"Dime (nombre)-chan estas enamorada" Dice Mina que directa

Todos se quedan helados

Tenía mi pastel de fresas en mi boca

"No soy capaz de amar" Dices directamente no me gusta hablar del amor

"Oh vamos todos alguna vez se enamoran" Dice

"Solo una vez lo experimente pero no soy capaz de volverlo a sentir" Dices aun comiendo tu pastel

"Entonces si puedes tener amor" Dice si que no se rinde

Suspiró

"Conoces el Hanahaki disease" Le dices

Ella lo niega

"Una enfermedaden donde la víctima regurgita y toce pétalos de flores. Ocurre cuando sufren por un amor no correspondido. La enfermedad solo puede ser curada con una extirpación quirurgica, sin embargo cualquier sentimiento romántico son también removidos con la infección" Dices

"Esa enfermedad me dio a mi" Dices recordando ese triste episodio de tu vida

"Cuando el gremio se entero se enojaron mucho por asarme la cirugía en vez del otro método " Dices aun comiendo

"Cuál es la otra solución" Dice Toru

"Buena esta enfermedad nace de un amor unilateral,se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son devueltos" dices

"porque no hiciste eso" Te dice Izuku

"Fácil el chico que me toco enamorar sabía de mis sentimiento solo jugo con ellos y halli la enfermedad naci cada día las flores crecían mas en mi interior" Dices triste

Todos se quedan callados no se imaginan que se siente no poder amar

"Aunque según mi dragón ya no amare a esa persona pero al ser un dragon slayer solo puedo enamorarme una vez en la vida tengo que esperar hasta que me aparezca el tatuaje para saber con la persona que terminaré cuando la vea recuperaré mis sentimientos" Dices

"Aún hay oportunidad entonces que vuelvas a amar " Te ries silenciosamente

Tres días después

Seguía con mi mismo traje

Hoy termina mi pequeño trabajo que hicimos Hatsume-san y yo

Al terminar

Voy a ver a Hatsume-san

Te enseña el trabajo

Era un nuevo traje esto me permitiría moverme mejor

"Gracias Hatsume-san" Le agradeces

"De nada tú eres alguien que aprecia a mis bebés" Te dice con ojos de estrellas

(Mañana seré alguien nuevo) Piensas

"(Nombre)?" Escuchas es la voz de Izuku-kun

"Hola Izuku-kun" Lo saludas

"También mejorarse tu traje" Te pregunta

"Algo haci" Le dices sonríendo

En la noche

Las chicas están conversando de algo

Estoy en mi habitación

"Nada aún" Dices viendo como no había ningún avance

Mi teléfono suena

Era un mensaje de Katsuki-kun

Hoye como estas[21:42]

Bien Ya me estoy adaptando al cambio y tu Katsuki-kun como estas [21:43]

Siguo siendo el mismo[21:43]

Si lo eres que te parece si un día de estos salimos a comer[21:44]

Quien quería salir contigo[21:44]

Tu por supuesto mañana me vas a ver diferente en apariencia[21:45]

¿?[21:45]

mañana lo verás junto a los otros[21:47]

Bicho raro[21:48]

Yo también te amo[21:49]

Si como digas duerme[21:39]

Hasta mañana Katsuki-kun [21:40]

Dejo mi teléfono

Agarro mi cabello

"Están sedoso y hermoso" Dices en voz baja un recuerdo te llega

"SUELTAME!!!" Gritas el te tiraba del cabello te tenía amordazada contra el suelo tirando tu cabello que desató

"Tienes un cabello muy lindo que pasara si lo corto" Dice un chico como un gato junto a una chica que parece conejo

"No porfavor" Empiezas a rogar

Ellos no te hacen caso te acercamos sus garras a tu cabello Ya casi a unos centímetros de agarrarlo

"SUELTARA DESGRACIADO!!!!" Se oye un grito

Te suelta porque el fuego le iba alcanzar la mano

Caes más fuerte al piso

"NATSU!!!" gritas al verlo con Lucy viniendo haci ti

"Corre busca a otro" Tu ascientes y te vas

Agarras más fuerte tu cabello

"Creo que es hora de cambiar de imagen" Dices

Vez un espejo

"Extrañare mucho mi cabello" Dices en voz baja

Saco energía magica de mano

"Debo vivir el presente debo dejar de lamentar mi pasado" Agarro mi cabello y paso mi mano cortaron

De lo largo que es mi cabello ahora es pequeño un poco más largo que el de Ochako-chan

Me veo en el espejo

"Mañana me verán diferente" Te hechas en tu cama

A la mañana siguiente

Me pongo una pequeña capa que me regaló Hatsume-san

No dejará ver mi cabello

Todos estábamos en el gimnasio entrenando todos habíamos cambiado algo

"Clase A se termino su tiempo" Dice el maestro de la Clase B

"Aún tenemos 10 minutos"

"Saben que el índice de para que obtengan sus licencias son de un 50% " dice Monona y se empieza a reír el te mira

"Menos tú (apellido)-san tu aprobaras sin duda" Te dice mientras agarra una de tus manos para besarla

La suelta Ya que Katsuki-kun le tira una explosión

"Aléjate de ella gilipollas" Que celoso

"Jajaja" Ríes nerviosamente

Ellos se separan

Suspiró aliviada

En la noche

Iba a mi cuarto alguien me agarra la mano

"Vamos (nombre)-chan está noche al menos siéntate con nosotras" Te dice Ochako-chan

"No quiero molestar" Dices no eres buena socializando

"No es molestía" Dice Tsuyu

"Ya que" Ellas te arrastran a la sala donde te sientas

Empiezan a hablar

Ochako-chan no está prestando atención

"Dime (nombre)-chan tu has mejorado tu ataque y porque la capa" Te pregunta Tsuyu

"Si he perfeccionado mis ataques aéreos y la capa después lo sabrán " dices poniendo un dedo en tu boca

"Y tú Ochako-chan" Le dice Tsuyu

"Ochako-chan" Le toca el hombro y se sobre salta

"Últimamente eh estado emocionada" Dice algo sonroja

"Es es amor" Dice Mina

"Ah" Se sonrojo

Empieza a delirar cosas hasta que está frotando

"Ochako-chan baja del techo" Le dices viéndola flotar

"Vamos confiesa tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras" Dice Kyouka

"No va a responder" Dice Ya lista para irte

"Y tú (nombre)-chan estás enamorada" Te pregunta Mina

"No" Respondes fríamente

Esa respuesta las heló el aire se tensa

"Ya me voy a dormir Ochako-chan y chicas hasta mañana" Dices Ya llendote

Mi habitación está abierta

Alguien habla había entrado

Saco una sartén

"Quién está aquí" Dices con tu sartén en mano lista para golpear

"Bicho raro baja la sartén" Ah era Katsuki-kun guardo mi sartén y cierro mi puerta con llave

"Hola Katsuki-kun" Le sonríes

"Oye porque tienes esa capa" Te dice parece que la curiosidad le pico

"Katsuki-kun está preocupado por mi y en la mañana estaba celoso que dulce" Dices con una sonrisa

"NO ES ESO CARA DE IDIOTA!!!" Te grita

"Katsuki-kun no grites los demás te van a oír " Le dices

"Tsk solo habla" Que Tsudenre

"Es parte de mi cambio el día de la licencia te lo mostraré pero tú vas a ser en primero ver mi cabello" Te sacas la capucha el ve tú cabello corto

"Te lo cortaste" Te dice

"Si es que mi cabello largo me hace acordar a cosas malas meintras creesca recordare todas las cosas buenas que estoy viviendo" El agarra mi cabello

El se acerca a mí y yo a él

A pocos centímetros de chocar labios

Tocan la puerta

Nos separamos

"Katsuki-kun escondote en mi armario" Lo mandas y el va

Me pongo la capucha

Habres la puerta era Ochako

"Ochako-chan algo pasó" Le dices

"Solo quería saber si estás bien te fuiste algo enojada" Te dice

"No estoy bien es que el amor es algo duro que no me gusta hablar" Le dices

"Ah está bien duerme (nombre)-chan" Te dice

"Hasta mañana Ochako-chan" Le dices cierras la puerta

"Katsuki-kun mañana hablamos voy a dormir" Le dice

Mañana siguiente

Fuimos al sitio donde vamos hacer el examen

(Que emocionate) Piensas la capucha no deja ver tu emocion

Un pelado nos habra y se disculpa que raro mas que Ichiya

"Ellos son de la escuela oeste Shiketsu" Dice Katsuki

(La escuela rival de la U.A) Que raro algo me dice que conozco a dos

Me alejo un poco voy atras del autobus

Empiezo a orer su aroma son ellos se acercan

"(Nombre) eres tú" Te dice un chico con cabello corto pero algo sedoso

"Jaramillo Leon Roit Kaori y Edison" Los abrazas

"Nos transfirieron a Shiketsu después del incidente del entrenamiento con ustedes" Te dice

"Osea que seremos enemigos" Le dices

"Si pero ten piedad" Dramatiza Edison

"Si como digas" Les dices

"Bueno tenemos que volver y aun te vez bonita con el cabello corto" Te dice Leon sonrojo

"Gracias Leon" Vuelvo a mi grupo parece que no me vieron

Ellos son los únicos que se dieron cuenta de mi cabello con mi capucha puesta si que son mis amigos

"Hoye ha esos dos yo los conozco eran de Izami pero parece que se cambiaron a Shiketsu" Te susurra Ochako

Tu solo lo saludas con la mano el grupo que conoces tambien te saluda

Después

"Eraserd" Dice una voz femenina

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda a Aizawa-sensei

"Hace tiempo que no te veo" Dice una peliverde

"Casemonos" "No"

(Que frío) te cae una gota en la cabeza

"Sigues igual Joke"

"La heroina Ms.Joke" Dice Izuku-kun

Empieza a explicar como es su quirk

Que aburrido yo ya quiero hacer el examen

Mk. Joke seguía hablando de su relación con Aizawa

No presto atencion

Por fin entramos

Nos cambiamos nuestros trajes

Me ponga la capucha esta era mas larga me cubria todo mi cuerpo y solo dejaba ver mis ojos

Empieza a explicar como sera el examen

"Abrir?" El cuarto se habre dejando ver una zona de como de entrenamiento

"No se separen" Dice Izuku-kun

"No es una escursion" Dice Katsuki mientras se va

"Katsuki-kun/Bakogou" Kirishima-kun y yo lo seguimos

El examen acaba de comenzar

Continuaráque


	20. examen para la licencia

Estoy siguiendo a Katsuki-kun junto a Kirishima-kun

Veo unas pelotas van directo a mi cuerpo

Hago crecer mi cabello

"LATIGO DE CABELLOS!!!" Gritas devolviendo las pelotas a ellos dándoles

"Katsuki-kun espera" Le dices el se detiene

"Apurate bicho raro" Lo sigues

"Hey esperenme" Dice Kirishima

Esquivo varias pelotas volteo a ver si ya se quien era

"Lo siento Extrefer le queria dar al pelirrojo" Si son mis queridos amigos

"Kirishima-kun Katsuki-kun dejenme este a mi" Dice saco de mano unas platas y agarro las pelotas

"AHHHH!!!!" Grito y impulsando con las raices

Jaramillo canta y las pelotas van haci mi

Kirishima-kun destruye algunas con Katsuki-kun

"Gracias" Les dices

"AHORA" Grita Jaramillo Edison Leon Roit y Kaori

Utilizan sus quirk con las pelotas son 25 y todas van directo asi a mi

Salto y dejo caer mi capa dejando expuesto mi nueva yo

Tenia un nuevo traje era como un angel con diseños tecnologicos

"Ahora si" Dices sacando unas platas de tus pies y manos

"LLUVIA DE PELOTAS" Dices manipulando las 25 pelotas haci ellos

Les das a Edison Kaori y Leon

"Elemino 3 uno ya aprobó"

"Estan descalificados" Dice una voz

"Buena esa (nombre) [T-T]" Se retiran los tres con aura depresiva

"Vamos" Les dices a Kirishima y Katsuki

Se van

"Porque el nuevo traje y el cabello" Te pregunta Kirishima

"Quería cambiar mi look y con esto mejoro el uso de mi quirk" Dices haciendo puños

"Que varonil' Dice Kirishima-kun

"Katsuki-kun Kirishima-kun no le digan a los demás quiero ver si adivinan ya" Les dices

"Tsk callate bicho raro" Te dice

"Chicos" Es la voz de Denki

Te ve alista sus pelotas para tirar

"Kimanari ella es aliada" Le dice Kririshima

"Si es tú amiga es de otra escuela" Ahora si me sale una venita en la cabeza

Me pongo la capucha

"(NOMBRE)?!!" Grita viendo que eras

Después

"Ni una palabra Denki" Le dices estaban subiendo unas escaleras

"Porque tu no fuiste primero" Dice Denki

"Pervertido" Le dices

"Callense y porque me siguen mas tú (nombre) ya aprobaste" Te dice

"No seas amargado Katsuki-kun y eso hacen los amigos" Le dices (-3-)

"Si" Dicen Kirishima y Denki

"Mueran" Dice el en respuesta ya salimos de las escaleras

"Cuidado" Kirishima empuja a Katsuki-kun

Se convierte en una masa viscosa

"Que es eso" Dices

Es uno de Shiketsu

"Te mataré" Dice Katsuki

"Ten cuidado Katsuki-kun"

Empieza hablar que aburrido

"Deja de hablar y actua" Dice Katsuki-kun

Empieza a hacer una especie de dedos

"Te trasformare a ti primero" Te señala

Te pones en pose defensiva

"CUIADO KATSUKI-KUN!!!" Gritas atrás de el había una masa de carne no lo logró alcanzar

"Bakogou" Dice Denki Katsuki le da algo

Se convierte en una masa de carne

"Katsuki-kun!!" Lo vez era una masa de carne

El empieza a hablar

"CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!" Le gritas tu cabello crecio y haci esa forma tu mirada oscureció

"Estas bien (nombre)?" Te pregunta con miedo Denki

"Si Denki-kun vamos por ese tonto" Dices aun con ese aspecto

Empieza hablar mal de Denki

"Ahora ella (nombre) (apellido) chica lista amable casi un ángel pero es del extranjero ex-maga del gremio mas problemático de la capital no tiene dinginda la perdió casi pierde su pureza hace poco sin sentimientos haci las personas no llora es un monstruo intenta ser un héroe como va serlo si se aisla casi no habla con ustedes apenas dice una oración fría si hablan de amor y es un demonio ella a asesinado personas en su pasado haci como va ser héroe si ya a asesinado a sangre fría cambio su estilo intentado olvidar su pasado ella mato a su familia y no tiene autoestima en si misma baja autoestima las apariencias engañas y en ella es lo cierto como se convertira en heroe si manipulo gente la golpeó en otros casos loa asesino o los mató frente a sus familias" Dice

El aura que me reodaba desparece mi cabello vuelve a ser corto

"Casi lo olvido también ya no tiene a nadie fue un estorbo en la guerra de su gremio no ayudo hizo mas trabajó por eso también se quedo sola sin ningún hogar sola en este lugar perdió todo rastro de su familia o la habrá matado siempre se olvidan de ella es como si fuera invisible y ni la chica que si es invisible se olvidan ella solo es como una aguja en un pajar o una purga junto a una persona ahora solo estorbas a Kimanari Bakogou y Kirishima"

Eso duele mucho me duele

"Denki-kun ya no quiero pelear" Dices con la cabeza a bajo

"No le hagas caso" Te dice

"Lo siento Denki-kun por ser un estorbo" Dices sales corriendo

(Lo siento por ser un estorbo) Piensas

Vez un lugar seguro

Llego ahi y juntas tus piernas

(Debería quedarme en la U.A) Piensas triste con ojos vidrioso

"Extrefer?" Escucho esa voz miro y eran Jaramillo y Roit

"Roit-kun Jaramillo-kun" Le dices

"Estas bien Ya aprobamos haci que no te ataquerlemos algo te paso" Te pregunta Roit-kun

"Siento que no debería estar haca Ya saben mi pasado" Dices aún sin miraros

"Hey te dijimos que no pienses en eso lo pasado pasado no aún tienes que aprobar por completo un exámen no vamos Extrefer debemos el máximo" Te dice intentando subirte los ánimos

"Gracias chicos ustedes saben cómo animarme" Le sonríes

"Ten (nombre) se te falló" Te extiende tu capa

La agarro y me la pongo

"Arigato chicos" Les dices con la capucha Ya puesta

Ellos te sonrien

Después

Estaba con mi capa negra no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos

"Miren los que aprobaron" Dicen viendo el monitor lo vez todo se destruye

"Empieza la ultima prueba rescate de transeúnten" Rescate

(Rescate he creo que usaré toda mi amabilidad que tengo darle lo mejor aunque no pueda renmedar mis pecados) Piensas algo triste

(Espero aprobar) Piensas

"Tienen 10 minutos de descanso" Que bien 10 minutos de descanso

Hay comida

Como un poco

"Oigan an visto a (nombre) no la veo en ninguna parte" Pregunta Kirishima a lo lejos

"Se acercan de los Shiketsu" Dice Denki a lo lejos volteo a ver eran los dos grupos de chicos

"Han visto a nuestro compañero" Empieza a preguntar sobre ese chicos

"Ustedes son los compañeros de (apellido)(nombre)" Pregunta Roit

"Si" Dice Ochako-chan

"La han visto queremos hablar con ella" Dice Jaramillo

"No desde que volvimos no sabemos nada de ella" Dice Denki

(No debiste decir eso Denki-kun Jaramillo sabe reconocer mi olor si alguien estuvo cerca) Empiezas a acercate algo va a pasar

Jaramillo hagarra la camisa de Denki

"Que te pasa"

"Que le hicieron" Dice con una mirada de odio

"Sueltaro" dice Katsuki-kun alistando sus explosiones

"Jaramillo sueltaro " Dice un chico con mucho pelaje?

"Espera quiero saber qué le hicieron" Dice no lo soltaba

Roit alistaba si quirk

"No sabemos su compañero le dijo algo y salió volando" Dice Denki Ya alisaba si quirk

Mis compañeros se alistan para pelear

"Sabes que están prohibidas las peleas entre escuela si estamos fuera de la práctica" Dices tocando el hombro de Jaramillo y Roit desde atrás

"Extrefer/(nombre)" Te dicen ellos

Jaramillo suelta a Denki y Roit desactiva su quirk

Tus compañeros te miran

Suspiras

"Jaramillo-kun disculparse y tú también Roit" Les dices

"Pero Extrefer" Te dicen los dos

"No me digan haci solo disculpe se saben muy bien las reglas o les digo a Lizeth y Sofi de esto" A los dos les pasa una descarga eléctrica por la espina dorsal

"Losentimos" Dicen asciendo una revelencia

"Losiento chicos por eso" Les dices

"Espera (nombre)-chan no te vallas" Te dice Ochako

"Losiento Ochako-chan tengo algo pendiente con este par de bobos vamos a otro lugar a conversar Ya" Le dices ellos

Te vaz

Después

El cuarto se habré

El examen Ya a empezado

La mayoría estan en grupos menos yo incluso Katsuki-kun está en el grupito con Kirishima y Denki

Escucho a un niño llorar voy por el

Estaban mis compañeros

Escombros si bajo y piso puedo hacer más daño

Saltó sobre el aire como si fuera solido

Salto lentamente hacia el

"Menos puntos" Dice el a mis compañeros que exigentes (-_-U)

"Estás bien" Dices estendiendo tu mano

"Mi abuelo fue aplastado" Dice el

Busco con mi mirada

"Espérame aquí" Dices gentilmente

Tus compañeros seguían siendo regañados por el

Uso mi visión para encontrarlo lo encontre estaba bajo unos escombros

Bajo lentamente y tocó los escombros convirtiéndolos en plantas

"Estás bien" Le estiende la mano al anciano y lo subes en tu espalda lo llevas donde el niño

"Vamos" Hagarras a ambos ignorando a mis compañeros

Los llevo a la zona segura

Vuelvo a buscar más personas que rescatar

"(NOMBRE)-CHAN VEN PORFAVOR" Escuchas gritar a Ochako y la vez junto a los otros

"Que pasa Ochako-chan" Le dices

"Trabajemos en equipo" Dice Izuku-kun

"Está bi..."(Los apuñala por la espada mata a sangre fría es un monstruo sin corazón)

"Losiento chicos esto lo quiero hacer sola" Sacas tus alas y te vaz volando ignorando los gritos de los demás

(No me merezco su amistad) Piensa triste

Saco mi capa y la guardo

Me pongo mi diadema que me dio Aiko-sama

Veo a otros heridos

"Soy Titania vengo en su rescate" Dices con una voz angelical y tu apariencia ayuda bastante solo te faltan las alas

Ellos se quedan anonados por tu belleza

Los sigues llevando a las zonas segura

"Veo que lo haces bien" Te dice el anciano

"Muchas gracias" dices respetuosamente

Se escuchan explociones

"Hubo un ataque terrorista de villanos"

Bueno esto se puso divertido

Voy donde están los heridos

Ahí villanos

"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON ELEMENTAL!!!"

Salgo corriendo en el aire hacia el centro

"Hoy Estrefer llebanos porfavor" Te dice Jaramillo con Roit desde

Los recojo

"Hay una manera que los anitilice Jara Roit vamos al centro hay atraigan a todos lo villanos los esperaré diganrlen a los demás Ya" Les dices los tres saltaban

Ellos ascienten

Sueltas a Jaramillo el aterriza

Al otro lado sueltas a Roit y vas directo al centro

Ves como todos los demás aspirantes a héroes atraen a los villanos haci haca

Vez entre ellos estaba Ochako Toru Mineta Aoyama otros seguían rescatando

Todos los villanos estaban viniendo

"Haca están ahora aslo" Dice Roit esquivando los ataques

Saltas muy alto te quedas de cabeza para luego crear la esfera de energía en tus manos era grande

"EXPLOSIÓN DE LA PARALIZACIÓN" Gritas haciendo que la esfera que explota tirando una nube violeta alrededor de todos los villanos mientras los heridos empiezan a curarse

Aterrizas

"Inmovilizar a la mayoría" Dices jadeando controlar a miles de personas es muy difícil

Después de 3 tres minutos

Los liberas la mayoría de villanos ya estaba inconsistente

Después

El examen termino

"Haca estan los resultados están por orden alfabético" Busco

"(apellido) (Nombre)"

(Aprobe aprobé) Piensas feliz nadie sentia que faltabas

(Tenía razón soy invisible) Piensas triste

(Quiero volver quiero que vuelva Fairy Tail) Piensas triste

Voy director a mi dormitorio

Llamo a Lucy

"Hola (nombre) algo paso" Te pregunta

"Solo quería decirte que aprove el examen de haca" Le dices mostrando tu licencia

"Bien hecho (nombre) dime tienes algún avance"

"Nada y tú" Dices triste

"Tampoco nada"

"Lucy no se que hacer" Le dices

"Que paso dime"

"Tu me odias por lo de tártaros" Le dices

"Como crees eso"

"Un chico en el examen me dijo cosas muy hirientes no se como supo eso y lo peor que todo era verdad" Le díces

"No digas eso no le hagas caso tu no eres lo que dice (nombre) tu sabes muy bien

" Incluso si no puedo verte, incluso si estamos muy separados, sismpre estaré cuidándote"

"Aye gracias Lucy" Le dices apagas la lacrima de comunicación

Vez afuera de tu ventana

Katsuki-kun esta peleando con Izuku-kun van a terminar castigados

"Mejor dormire" Dices tirándote en tu cama

Continuará...


	21. Los tres grandes

Ya lo sabía

Katsuki-kun y Izuku-kun están castigados

El director nos dio una conferencia

En clase

Aún sigo con mi pequeña capa

Sin Katsuki-kun no es lo mismo

"Desde hoy empezaremos las clases normales concentrecen en sus estudios este semestre sera mas duró" Si mas pruebas que divertido

Al terminar las clases

Veo a Katsuki-kun y Izuku-kun limpiando

(Eso les pasa por pelear nunca aprenderán) Piensas voy director a mi cuarto

Me encierro

Me siento apegando mi espalda a la puerta

(No soy dignidad de estar en esta escuela de heroes Katsuki-kun no lo merezco mis pecados son muchos debo decirdir si quedarme o no) Piensas triste

Mi lacrima no ah sonado

Me duermo en mi escritorio

Tres días pasaron

Izuku-kun volvió pero yo quiero a Katsuki-kun (3)

Pongan atención

Los tres de tercer año que están en la cima de la U.A también conocidos como los tres grandes

(Los tres grandes?) Parece que son interesante

Todos comienza a murmurar

"Presentence" Dice el pelinegro nos mira

Linda mirada

Se voltea parece que no se va a presentar (-_-U)

La chica lo presenta se llama Tamaki Amajiki ella se llama Nejire Hado

Empieza a curiosar con nosotros se acerca a mi

"Porque usas esa capucha" Te pregunta

(Que curiosa) Piensas

Le toca al rubio

"Yo soy Mirio Togata" Que raros

Que quiere que lo enfrentemos todos contra el

Vamos al campo

(Algo me dice que vamos a terminar mal)(TT)

"Ya peleamos con profesionales y villanos" Dice Kirishima

"No deberías confiarte tanto" Dices bajo

"Quien va primero" Pregunta Mirio-sempai

"Vamos a enseñarle el poder de la clase 1-A" Dice Izuku-kun

Se le cayo la ropa pobre Kyoka ella esta en primera fila para mi es normal gracias Gray

"Lo siento siempre pasa" Dice Mirio-sempai

"Voy primero por lo que atacan lejos" Dice despareció!!

"Sombras" susurras escondiéndote en las sombras

Mirio-sempai estaba golpeando en el estómago

Ya todos los de ataque largo han sido noqueados

"Ahora los de cerca" Estoy en su sombra

(Si lo ataco lo voy a atravesar ya se voy a utlizar eso porque nos esta dando una buena paliza) Piensas ya termino con todos

"Ya estan todos" Dice Mirio-sempai

"Falta (nombre)" Dice Izuku retorciendote

"ESTOY HACA!!" Gritas saliendo de su espalda estuviste en su sombra todo el tiempo

(Debe mejorar su ataque sorpresas) Piensa Aizawa

Lo intentas golpear y lo atraviesas

Mirio-sempai me iba golpear

Me golpea el estómago pero lo traspaso

"Pero que" Dice Lida viendo como el te atraveso

Tu cabello crece y agarra sus piernas

"Veo que mi cabello te atrapo" Dices divertida

"Veo que no te avergüenza verme haci"

"Estoy acostumbrada" Dices recordando a Gray

El se mete en el piso

(De donde saldra) Estaba atras tuyo

Te golpea el estómago pero te atraviesa

"Esa no soy yo" Dices

Salgo de su espalda

"Hay dos de ella" Dice Shoto-kun

"Soy una ilusión" Desparece la ilusión

"PARÁLISIS MUSCULAR!!!!" Gritas activando tus manos la energía morada

Cuando le ibas dar cae al suelo

(Debo proteger mi estómago) Piensas ya lista de donde salga

"PODER!!!" Grita Mirio-sempai tirando un puño director a mi estómago

Aún sigo de pie

"Eres fuerte lo admito" No por nada eh peleado en guerras

Me lanzo a el

Me meto en la sombra

El también se esconde en el suelo

Sales de las sombras

Mirio-sempai sale detras de ti

"Cambio" Dices cambias lugar con una ilusión

Sales de su espalda alistas un puño

Cuando lo ibas a golpear por la espalda

Un recuerdo te llega

Te apuñarla por la espalda a sangre fría no puede trabajar en equipo

Habres los ojos

Detienes tu ataque

El te golpea el estómago

(No lo pude golpear porque) Piensas esas palabras no te dejan en paz

Aizawa-sensei nos dice que debemos mejorar

Después

Al llegar a los dormitorios

"Ya termine" Dice Katsuki-kun

Todos le dan bolsas de basura

Empieza a maldecir

"No sean tan malos con Katsuki-kun" Dices dirigiéndote hay

"Quieres que te ayude Katsuki-kun" Le dices amablemente

Los otros te mira y le quitan las bolsas a Katsuki-kun

"Nosotros las votáremos" Dice el grupo

"Dije algo malo" Dices inocentemente

"No bicho raro" Te dice le sonries

(Te extrañare Katsuki-kun) Piensas triste

Continuará...


	22. Irme de la UA

Después de la batalla con los tres grandes

Era de noche pues es viernes

Hoy no voy a bajar a cenar si todos comemos juntos incluso Katsuki-kun Tokoyami y Shoto-kun hacen excepción para estar todos juntos

Veo mi pizarron todos tenían noticias de la separación de FT

La lacrima de comunicación suena mucho la agarro y la prendo

"Hola que pasa Jura" Le dices

"El consejo mágico fue destruido" Te dice vez que todo era escombros

"Que pero están bien" Dices preocupada

"Si ninguno de nosotros murio solo sufrimos heridas leves hubo un ataque para destruirnos vamos a crear un gremio con los 10 magos santos para que todos los gremios esten bien" Te dice

"Aún voy a poder trabajar para ustedes" Preguntas

"Si te debe llegar toda la información para que vengas y puedes seguir trabajando y tambies tienes mas información de FT" Te dice el se había ido de Lamia Scale para fundar junto a los otros 9 magos santos ese gremio para seguir el orden de los gremios

"Gracias por la información Jura-san espero que esten bien" Dices el se despide apagas la lacrima

Voy a la ventana la hablo veo que viene un pájaro mensajero con un caja

"Señorita (nombre) le llego un paquete del nuevo gremio" Te dice dandote el paquete

"Gracias pajarito" Le dices el se va cierras la ventana y habres el paquete tenía toda la información que te dijo y también la revista del soccer

Y otros documentos donde tenía el título "Desintegración de FT" "Destrucción del consejo mágico" Pegas esa información en tu pizarra

Cierras la puerta con seguro

"Bueno al menos tengo un pequeño avance" Dices viendo la pizarra ya estabas avanzando en tu investigación

Volteo la pizarra y me hecho en mi escritorio

(Algún día sabre la verdad) Una lágrima escapa de tus ojos mientras poco a poco te quedarte dormida

En la sala

"Falta (nombre) gero" Dice Tsuyu viendo tu lugar vacío

"Últimamente ha estado actuando rara desde el examen de licencia" Dice Izuku

"Esta hací desde que uno de la escuelaShiketsu le dijo varias cosas" Dice Denki

"Voy a llamar para comer" Dice Ochako

Sube las escaleras al último piso al último cuarto

"(Nombre)-chan para cenar aún no has comido" No obtiene respuesta alguna

Intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede

"(Nombre)-chan al menos habla" Solo obtiene silencio

Haci estuvo un rato hasta que subio toda la clase a la ubicación de tu cuarto no podian habrir la puerta de con los objetos de Momo el endurecimiento de Kirishima o el hielo de Shoto

"Dejemerlo a mi" Dice Mina usando su ácido derritiendo la cerradura haciendo que se habrá la puerta dejándote ver echada en tu escritorio se notaba que habias llorado estabas con tu piyama de dragón blanco aun con la capucha puesta tu pizarron volteado

"Nunca habia visto su habitación" Dice Mina entrando

"Ashido sal (nombre) se quedó dormida" Dice Ochako viendote

Algunos entran por curiosidad Katsuki-kun se quedó afuera el ya conocía tu habitación solo estaba en la puerta

Tu habitación tenia una recamara un escritorio con una televisión oculta en la paredes habían unos postel donde estaba Fairy tail con la copa de años atras de los juegos mágicos donde participaste

Ochako por accidente se apoya en tu pizarra que haciendo que caiga y con ella tu investigación

Te levantas por el ruido haciendo que caigas de la silla

"Duele" Dices sobandote la cabeza por el golpe dado

Vez a todos ahi

"Que hacen en mi habitación" Dices vez Izuku y Lida ayudando a Ochako a pararse del suelo vez toda tu investigación en el suelo

"Mi investigación" Dices regondiendo los papeles Momo te ayuda

"Fairy tail se desintegra?" Eso decia una hoja que sostenía ella

"Casería de colas de hadas todas las hadas parten?" Decia otro papel uno que sostenía Izuku

"Caida de las colas de hadas su ángel es el mas afectado?" Decia el de Shoto

"Tras la guerra contra Tártaros el gremio mas fuerte Fairy tail se desintegra por razones desconocidas dejando a su ángel sin una de sus alas" Leyó Tsuyu

Hagarras tus papeles

"Por favor salgan" Dices ellos te entrangan tus papeles

"(Nombre) baja a cenar" Dice Kirishima

"No voy a comer tengo que arreglar mi investigación" Dices cerrando la puerta con tu seguro de emergencia

Lo vuelves acomodar

Tu teléfono suena

Que fue eso bicho raro lo de hace rato en tu habitación

Nada Katsuki-kun solo tengo sueño me duele un poco la cabeza necesito descansar lo siento por no poder bajar a comer

Últimamente estas comportándose más rara que de costumbre

No es nada Katsuki-kun si no yo te avisaría

Sólo duerme mañana vamos a hablar de lo que te esta pasando

Gracias Katsuki-kun por la preocupación

Tsk

"Lo malo es que no habra un mañana para mi" Dices guardando todo mañana sábado no ibas a estar ya en la U.A

Mañana

desayunaré haca

Al terminar subo a mi habitación alisto todo ya habia hecho la tarea

"Lo siento chicos pero no tengo el valor decírselos a la cara" Dejas una nota en tu pared

Tu habitación estaba vacía solo estaba la nota

"Lo siento por ser una cobarde" Hagarras tu maleta y saltas de la ventana eras invisible sales fuera del campus de la U.A para irte a pie a tu destino

En los dormitorios

Katsuki toca tu puerta nada

La habre no tenia seguro

(Algo raro esta pasando) Dice el viendo ya tu habitación vacía

Ve la nota

"Lo siento chicos me voy de la U.A para no regresar no me busquen FT no existe ya con esto no sabran mi paradero adios chicos

-Attentamente (apellido)(nombre)

"Bicho raro" Dice el deja la nota y sale corriendo

Baja las escaleras

"Que pasa Bakogou" Le dice Kirishima

"Muévete pelo de porquería" Le dice empujándolo

"Que te pasa" Le dice viendo como se iba

"AHHHH" se escucha un grito

"Uraraka" Dice Izuku subiendo donde se oyó el grito

"Que pasa Ochako-chan" Dice Tsuyu

Ochako estaba frente a tu habitación vacía con la nota en su mano

"(Nombre) no esta se fue de la U.A" Dice

"QUEE!!!"

Donde estabas tú

Estaba llegando a la estación de trenes

Entro en los paraderos

Muchas personas llegaban y otras se despedían es doloroso pero ya tome una decision

(Mi voluntad no es grande como la de ustedes) Piensas triste

"Todos los pasajeros que van a la estación Fiore su tren va a partir en unos minutos "

"Bueno es hora de irme" Agarro mis cosas lista para irme

Alguien agarra mi mano

Su mano se me es familiar

Al voltear

"Katsuki-kun?" Es el que hace haca

"Bicho raro que te pasa tonta" Te dice

"Lo siento Katsuki-kun soy una completa cobarde" Dices sin levantar la mirada

"Mira a me los ojos y dime eso"

No la levantó

"No puedo Katsuki-kun soy una corbarde" Dices solo mirabas el piso

"Dejas de decir esas cosas idiota" Te dice acariciando tu cabeza

El agarra mi cabello (color) corto con la otra mano agarra mi cachete se acerca a mi y yo a el

Es una sensación calidad jamas la eh sentido

Estamos a centímetros de que nuestros labios chocaran por primera vez

"BAKOGOU!!!" Esa es la voz de Kirishima-kun

Nos separamos

Bueno era en realidad toda la clase que acaso vinieron todos

(Que tiene el universo con que nos demos un beso) Creo que es hora de irme

Agarro mi equipaje

"Adios Katsuki-kun" Haces una reverencia para irte antes de perder el tren

"Oye no dije que te podias ir" Te dice agarrando tu equipaje

"Devuelve mi equipaje lo necesitó voy a perder mi tren" Dices intentando quitarle mi equipaje de su manos

"Bakogou haca estas (nombre) se fue y tu saliste corriendo" Dice Kirishima atras de ustedes

(No tengo el valor para voltearme y verlo a la cara) Piensas triste por tu cobardía las palabras duelen mucho

"Me tengo que ir" Dices Katsuki-kun no me devuelve mi equipaje

"Bakugou (nombre) no esta deja de molestar a la chica y vamos" Le dice Kirishima parece que con mi cabello corto soy irreconocible

"Cabello de porquería mira a la chica" Te hagarra de los hombros volteandote viendo la cara de Kirishima bajo la mirada no quiero verlo

"(Nombre)" Dice intentado no gritar

Se escucha:

Todos los trenes a Fiore estan apunto de partir todos los pasajeros arbodar su tren

"Katsuki-kun voy a perder mi tren necesito mis cosas" Kirishima tenia su teléfono estaba escribiendo también

Lo bueno es que se dividieron sólo Kirishima-kun esta haca

"Kirishima recibimos tu mensaje" Dice Momo viniendo con el resto

A la próxima rompo el teléfono (T-T)

Cuando llegan te miran sorprendidos

(Que acaso es raro verme con el cabello corto sin mi capucha) No exageran un poco

Los trenes a la capital Fiore partirá en 5 minutos pasajeros este es su ultimo llamado

"Voy a perder mi tren" Dices viendo el reloj mi tren parte ya voy a perdero

Katsuki-kun aun tiene mi equipaje

"Devuelve mi equipaje Katsuki-kun voy a perder mi tren" Dices controlando tu frustración y aguantando la ganas de patearlo y dejarlo sin descendía

"(Nombre)-chan queremos una explicación" Dice Ochako

Ese sonido

MI TREN YA ESTA PARTIENDO!!!!

"Mi tren se va" Bueno termino la chica buena

"Lo siento Katsuki-kun" El te mira

Le metes una patada en su hombría

"Kacchan" Dice Izuku preocupado por su "amigo"

Suelta tus cosas las agarras y te vas corriendo

Estoy llegando

Llegó pero el tren partió

"No el tren me dejo[T-T]" Dices viendo tu pasaje de salida irse

Escuchas grito

"Lo siento Katsuki-kun pero no dejabas mis cosas y por tu culpa acabo de perder mi tren ahora tengo que esperar otro (T-T)" Le dices viendo a los demás

Mejor me voy

"Lo siento me voy" Dices asciendo una reverencia

"Quédate hay bicth" Te dice aún retorciéndose de dolor

"Tonto" Dices volteando te no puedo volar a final de cuentas

"Si quieren hablar vamos a otro sitio" Dices viendo como te seguian y Katsuki seguia retorciéndose

Vamos a un campo sin gente

"Que te pasa porque dejas la U.A" Dice Izuku-kun

Estaba sanando a Katsui-kun por lo de la patada en su hombria (Ya saben ha que me refiero)

"Porque te vas es una falta de respeto" Dice Lida

"Lo que Lida-kun trates de decir es que porque te vas sin motivo alguno" Dice Ochako-chan

"Gero sin explicaciónes solo la carta" Dice Tsuyu

"Eh cometido muchos pecados en mi vida para ser un héroe" Dices viendo el campo

"Denki-kun te acuerdas en el examen las palabras de ese chico"

"Si que con eso no es verdad"

"No es haci no se como lo supo pero todo es verdad menos la matanza de mi gremio no sería capaz de matar a mis compañeros" Dices aguantando las lágrimas

El te mira sorprendido

"Eh cometido pecados el me hizo habrir los ojos que hago haca si un heroe no mata no lastima y mucho menos causa dolor a los que ama" Dices viendo el horizonte

"Solo por eso te quieres ir no es nada bicho raro" Te dice pero te ve

Tus lagrimas caigan

"No llores" Dice nervioso viendote

"No llores por favor" Dice ahora Ochako-chan

No era lindo verte llorar

"Es que desde esas palabras ya no puedo estar tranquila no puedo dormir todos esos recuerdos me llegan" Dices

"No merezco estar haca no merezco ser un héroe no merezco su amistad" Dices no querias verlo

"El pasado es el pasado" Dice Shoto

"Si vamos deja el pasado atrás volvamos a la U.A" Dice Kirishima estendiendo la mano

La iba a agarrar

"Vamos (nombre) sigamos la misión" Te estiende la mano

Un cuchillo le atraviesa el corazón

"(Nombre)"

Bajas la mano

"No debo estar haca iba a ir a ver cómo puedo quitarme la marca de gremio ni merezco estar en FT" Dices aún con la cabeza baja

"Ya no te lamentes" Dice Tsuyu

"Les contare un poco de mi pasado para que entiendan" Dices viendo el horizonte

Este sera una historia larga

Continuará...


	23. Pasado que atormenta

"Desde que tengo memoria mi primer recuerdo fue un golpe"

Era pequeña no entendía nada solo que mi madre siempre me golpeaba me decia "inútil" "no puedes hacer nada bien" "nunca serás algo en la vida" "nunca a las algo bien sin quejarse" esas eran las palabras de mi madre

Mi abuela siempre me protegía para mí era ella madre

Cuando nacieron mis hermanos siempre me excluian ella del cariño

Lo único que sabía cuando estudiaba era que Ya estaba comprometida era una tradición de generación en generación yo no lo quería me iba a cambiar de escuela cuando apenas empezaba a hacer amigos

Ese mismo día mis manos empezaron a tirar fuego pero ese fuego no me quemaba empezó a quemar mi casa

Ese día mi familia murió en el incendio provocado por mi no podía hacer nada

Al día siguiente los fui a visitar al cementerio para empezar a vagar por el mundo no sabía que era eso pero estaba segura no era magia de este mundo

Llegue a una aldea lejana ahí conocía a una pareja eran jóvenes sin hijos o hogar me adoptaron me dijeron que haci una niña tan sola

Solo les dije que no molesten

Al ver mi carácter me adoptaron no sabía porque pero no me quejaba

Ellos se dedicaban a robar yo solo los observaba no entendía nada de eso solo los ayudaba a escapar

En unas de esas misiones estaban en graves problemas

Tenia un cuchillo no se porque pero mis acciones hablaron

"No los toques" lo atravesé en el corazón a sangre fría

Desde ese entonces empecé mi carrera de asesina

"A final de cuentas no sabía lo que haci solo me ganaba la vida" Dices recordando

"Podías dormir" Te pregunta Momo

"Si la oscuridad se convitio en una aliada cuando asesinaba de noche" Dices viendo las flores

"La oscuridad" Dice Tokoyami

Mineta Aoyama Koda se habían quedado en los dormitorios a distraer a Aizawa-sensei

Empece a asesinar a sangre fría haci me ganaba la vida

Pasaron 3 años

Estudiaba y asesinaba

No me importaba si estaban frente a sus familias

En esos años me dieron mis alas y aprendí magia de pistolas

No sabía que las alas eran mi quirk solo las utilizaba de ves en cuando

Un día de esos nos mandaron una misión matar a miembros de Fairy tail

Para ser exactos en la misión unos magos oscuros también iban

Esos magos tenían magia negra

Una magia tan poderosa como el de mismísimo mago más oscuro Zeref

Ellos también querían matar Fairy Tail

Nos pusieron una trampa en ese entonces ellos sabían que morirán Ya que la magia negra destruiría su cuerpos

"Cuídate (nombre)" Te dice la chica de nombre Naomi Sasaki

"Cumple nuestra última misión" El chico de nombre Haru Nanai

En ese momento les llegó un hechizo el hechizo prohibido "muerte absuruta"

Los mataron frente a mis ojos

En ese momento deje de estar en mis cinco sentidos

"Los are pagar" Esa noche fue llamada "Noche de la sangre"

Mate a todo ese pueblo dañe a miles de personas matando a todo y a todos

"Desde esa noche no pude dormir muy bien solo recordaba cuando mate a todas esa personas"

Después de unas noches

volvia a Magnolia para matar a los magos de FT tenía que matar a Heartifilia Scalet Loxar solo esas tres magas tenía que matarlas

Lo que no contaba era que uno de sus compañeros era un Dragón Slayer con un agudo sentido del olfato

Me atraparon fácilmente eran todo un equipo

Su maestro me dijo que haci una niña intentando matar

No le respondí me quería ir tenía que cumplir la misión yo solo logré matar a uno el estaba en una torre del paraíso era un anciano se llama Rob modifique los robot de Hai para matarlo y lo logre

Al poco tiempo FT me adoptaron para que el consejo magico no me llevara a la cárcel

Me tuve que unir no paraba mucho solo trabajaba y estudiaba en el colegio hay conoci a Kaori Edison Jaramillo León y Roit un grupo algo divertido ellos sabían de mis pecados y aún haci no me juzgaron me ayudaron

Pero en FT hubo un festival era "Fantasía"

Digamos que ese año fue muy diferente hubo una guerra los miembros del gremio contra sus compañeros

Yo también pele ganaba cada pelea hasta que llegaron los Raijinshu uno de ellos Freed

"Tú ni intentas ser miembro de FT no sé porque te aceptaron deberías estar en la cárcel como dice Laxus

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle estaba al borde de la muerte hasta que llegaron

"No le hagas nada FREED!!!" Eran Cana y Juvia

"Porque me protegen yo no encajo en este lugar ni siquiera soy un verdadero miembro" Decías hechada

Ellas me dijeron

"Tú eres un miembro de FT Ya te aceptamos al igual que Juvia"

solo sé que no sabía que si creer o no en sus palabras

Los trabajos que haci también asesinaba de vez en cuando

no sé que paso solo se que me convirti en una lacrima mágica que en otra dimension la de edolas

En uno de esos días el maestro me llamo a su oficina

"Tú eres un mocoso más una cola de hada más un hijo más intensa pasar tiempo con los demás vas a ver qué te hará bien" Te sonríe

"Lo pensare"

Después de eso fueron los exámenes clase S

Yo me quedé en el gremio junto a otros pero al cambio

Los que fueron a los exámenes clase S no volvieron

El gremio fue humillado haci todo lo posible por qué no pasará no era lo suficientemente fuerte no sabía manejar mi quirk no quería matarlos accidentalmente

Haci pasaron 7 años que no supimos nada de ellos

Haci misiones con Romeo éramos un equipo uno de los más fuerte

En la escuela me iba bien esta que mi corazón empeco a funcionar ese mismo año el me dio hanahaki disease perdí el sentimiento de amar

También conoci a mi dragón Aiko-sama

estudíar trabajar y entrenar

En uno de esos días en buscando al resto de FT

En ese día cuando íbamos a tomar una misión ellos volvieron habían perdido 7 años en el tiempo

Seguían igual como cuando se fueron

después de unos días le pedí a Erza que me entrenará aprendí la magia de rearme la controlaba a la perfección

Un año paso muchas cosas pasaron

Ese mismo año era este me tenía que ir de FT para ir a la U.A

Ya me lleva mejor con ellos y dejaba de asesinar

todo iba bien porque estaba haca hasta que la desgraciada paso

El maestro me había llamado para participar en la guerra contra tártaros

Un gremio oscuro muy fuerte incluso para FT

Yo entre para luchar pero uno de ellos me rapto

Uno era un parecía un demonio estaban todo Tártaros juntos

me tenían atada con cuerdas aprueba de magia

"Que linda que odiosa" Me tira al suelo

Me empieza a patear el estómago

Me lanza al cielo saco mis alas esas cuerdas son acti magia no quirk

Ella salta

"Eres un ángel PUES YA NO MAS!!!" Rasguña mis alas caigo

Las iba a guardar pero ella las agarra

Solo tenía una sonrisa

"Porque sonríes tus alas te hacen sentir feliz" Patea mis alas junto a los otros

No lloraba

Seguía sonriendo

"Deja de sonreír" Te sigue pateando hasta que te suelta de las alas

Me encadenada está vez no podía usar ni quirk ni magia

"Quetar si te quito la ropa" Me empeco a quitar la ropa déjame desdunate frente a ellos

"Tú marca está en el hombro que pasara si paso mi garra en el

se acercaba

"Dejara" Se oye un grito junto era Gray

"(Nombre) estás bien" Estaba volteado

"Más o menos estás cadenas no me permiten usar magia" Las congela

Los de Tártaros se dividen

"Corre voy por unos" Me pongo una armadura

Me encontre a un chico se llama Jackal junto a un conejo

"Eres el angelito que pena lo de tus alas" Me lanzó al ataque

"No es bueno eso" El conejo me golpea

Me amordansan

Jackal me agarra el cabello

"SUELTAME!!!" Gritas el te tiraba del cabello te tenía amordazada contra el suelo tirando tu cabello que desató

"Tienes un cabello muy lindo que pasara si lo corto" Dice un chico como un gato junto a una chica que parece conejo

"No porfavor" Empiezas a rogar

Ellos no te hacen caso te acercamos sus garras a tu cabello Ya casi a unos centímetros de agarrarlo

"SUELTARA DESGRACIADO!!!!" Se oye un grito

Te suelta porque el fuego le iba alcanzar la mano

Caes más fuerte al piso

"NATSU!!!" gritas al verlo con Lucy viniendo haci ti

"Corre busca a otro" Tu ascientes y te vas

Sali afuera a ver todos peleaban

Saque mis alas aún sabiendo como estaban

Esa misma chica la demonio me atacó

"Creo que es hora de hacerte abrir los OJOS!!!!"

Una niebla de humo se dispersa

Empieco a toser

"Que es esto"

"(Nombre)" Volteo a ver era

"Naomi Haru" Eran ellos tenían los ojos negros me empieco a acercar

"Porque te adoptamos" me detengo

"Que dicen"

"Eres una idiota porque la adoptamos no sirve para nada"

"Que les pasa"

"(Nombre)" Volteo era Aiko-sama

"Aiko-sama" Te acercas

"Porque te elegía como mi hijo" Que les pasa

"Eres una ingrata seguías matando aun sabiendo su significado"

"Que les pasa quienes son ustedes no son ellos" empieco a retroceder hasta que choco con una pared

"No es increíble son reales" Escucho una voz

"Quién dijo eso" Preguntas no había respuesta

"No mereces esas alas ni ser una dragon Slayer" dice Aiko-sama

"Eres un demonio en ves de ángel"

"No sé cómo es que te confunde con un ángel"

"Demonio" Decían todos

"Callense"

"Demonio"

"callense"

"DEMONIO!!!!"

"CALLENSE!!!!"

En ese momento volvió a pasar deje de estar en mis cinco sentidos

"NO SOY UN DEMONIO!!!" Gritas

Un cuerno sale de tu cabeza un ojo se vuelve rojo muerte sacomis alas de demonio y una espada de metal

"DEMONIO MAS MALO QUE LUCIFER!!!!"

"CALLENSE CORTE DE LA MUERTE ESCALARTA!!!!!" Gritas cortadora en dos a Naomi Haru Aiko-sama

Desaparecen

Me sentía bien no sabía porque pero estaba feliz

"Que divertido ja ja jajajaja" Me empieco a reír como loca

"Hace tiempo que no siento la sangre volando la o los gritos de suprica" No estaba 100% en mi tal vez un 30% o menos no se

Tártaros seguia la guerra

Cada vez que podía volver en mi ellos me decían

"Demonio" esa palabra se me quedó en la cabeza

Empecé a matar a los animales

En el aire estaba volando hasta que

"(NOMBRE) DEJA DE MATAR TU ERES MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL UN MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL JAMAS MATA NI POR VENGANZA TU NO ERES UN DEMONIO NO LES HAGA CASO VUELVE!!!!" Te gritan Erza Juvia y Lucy

Las miro

Mis recuerdos de muerte regresan mis alas desaparecen

caigo al suelo

"Lo siento lo siento encerio lo siento " Dices con la cabeza a bajo

Despues de eso termino la guerra

"Bueno tengo que volver a la U.A" Saco mis alas de ángel comienzo a volar

DEMONIO DEMONIO NO MERECES ESAS ALAS NO ERES UN ÁNGEL ERES LO CONTRARIÓ DEMONIO DEMONIO!!!!!!

Todos los recuerdos de muerte me llegan a mi

caigo mis alas desparecen

"Happy agarrara" "AYE AHI VOY (NOMBRE)" Me agarra y aterrizamos bien

"Gracias Happy"

"(nombre) que te paso" Te pregunta Lucy

"No se repente no se no podia volar mis alas me dio miedo" Dices

"Creo que deberias hacer que Wendy"

"No se preocupen se me hara tarde voy a ir en el demonio digo tren"

Parese que aperte de ser humillada también perdi la confianza Ya no puedo volar tengo miedo cuando lo hago veo todo de nuevo

Después el los días que Katsuki-kun fue secuestrado el gremio se desintegró no se porque todo FT ya no existe ise mi investigación para saber que paso solo se que Tártaros tuvo algo que ver

En los exámenes todo lo que dijo el de esa escuela era ciertos me hizo recordar todo

"Todos pueden ser héroes" Te dice Izuku

"Todos" Dices

"Volvamos a la U.A todos pueden ser héroes" Te alienta

"Esta bien"

"No puedo volar ya no" Dices viendo el cielo azul

"Porque no lo intentas" Te anima Kirishima

"Esta bien" Dices saltando sacas las alas de ángel

DEMONIO DEMONIO DEMONIO!!!!!!!

Mis alas se cierran caigo

"Extraño los cielo" Estiendo las manos haci el cielo

Sigo callendo

"Te tengo" Katsuki-kun me atrapa

Después

"Como devolviste todo a su lugar" Te pregunta Ochako

"Un mago jamas revela su secreto" Dices con un dedo en la boca

Al día siguiente

Estaba entrenado con Katsuki-kun

Bueno yo leí un hechizo parece que mis alas tiene magia negra

"Katsuki-kun encontré el hechizo mira tengo los síntomas y aca esta la cura" El le la cura

Se sonroja

"Ni de coña are eso"

"Vamos Katsuki-kun o eres una gallina"

"A QUIEN LLAMAS GALLINA BITCH" Te grita

"Entoces lo harás"

"Si" Se da cuenta de lo que dice

(Psicología inversa)

Sacó mis alas de ángel

"No te atrevas a decirle a nadie"

"Si a nadie" El se acerca

Katsuki-kun besa mis alas de ángel

Vulevo a volar

"Katsuki-kun puedo volar puedo volar" Dices lo agarras y vuelas con el

"Sueltame maldita" Te dice no los soltabas

"Gracias Katsuki-kun" Le besas la mejilla y bajan

Noche

Esa noche por primera vez dormi tranquila

Continuará...


	24. después de la calma viene la tormenta

Sigo mis estudios tengo un presentimiento

En mi habitación

Me siento y me pongo en pose de meditar

(Veamos que es el presentemiento) Empiezas a ver personas

"Un chico con máscara de pájaro" susurras

(A matado a uno villano ahora están peleando) me desconecto vuelvo a la realidad

Y haci empieza la semana

(Cada vez empeora las cosas la tormenta se avecina) Piensas

"Vamos Titania sigamos" Te dice Point glit

Estabas trabajando con ella en patrullaje

"Si vamos" Le dices siguiéndola

"Sangre" Dice Poin glit habian llegado aun callejón

Lo tocas

"Aún esta fresca fue hace media hora" Dices

"Puedes ver quien fue" Te pregunta

"Si" La toco empiezo a ver los recuerdos del tipo

"Un chico con máscara de pico de pájaro al tocarlo lo mato lo desintegró" Dices levantándote

"Un quirk de destrucción" Te dice

"Algo haci es algo parecida a la magia de Gildas el con solo soplar puede derrumbar toda la casa y si no se controla puede matarlos en vez el lo hace a propósito" Dices viendo la sangre

"Algo más" Te pregunta

"Solo vi a una niña albina con un cuernito" Le dices

Después

Veo que Kirishima-kun Ochako-chan Tsuyu salieron en las noticias

Últimamente no estado con Katsuki-kun esta estudiando para recibir su licencia

Después

"Vamos Titania" Me pongo la capa que cubre todo mi cuerpo y rostro

"Poin glit esto es de la nueva organización la de esa máscara de pájaro" Le dices estaban en una sala

"La organización a ha sido descubierta se hacen llamar los Ocho preceptos de la muerte" Dice Sir Nighteye

Empieza a explicar

"Su jefe Chisaki o su nombre de villano Overhaul"

"Su quirk puede destruir y restablecer objetos"

Interesante

"Un quirk que puede romper y restablecer y esta creando balas que eliminan quirk"

"Esas vendas significa que esta utilizando su cuerpo para crear las balas"

Que malo ni yo ari eso

"Debemos rescatar a Eri-chan" Dice Izuku y Mirio-sempai

"Ese será nuestro objetivo" DiceSir Nighteye

Haci que se llama Eri la chica pobre

Después con Poin glit

Estamos donde encontramos la sangre

"Titania tu puedes ver el futuro no" Tu ascientes

"Puedes ver el futuro por favor"

"Poin glit si lo hago quien sabe que podria pasar solo me pasa cuando abuso de mi quirk" Dices

"Poin glit puedes intentaro" Te dice

"Esta bien pero no puedes decir nada

Cierro los ojos

Empiezo a murmura mis ojos los cubre una energía morada

"Veo mucho dolor Sir Nighteye esta en peligro (muerto) Mirio-sempai perdio algo importante (quirk) Eri esta bien" Dices vuelves a la realidad

"Solo eso" Te pregunta

"Si solo eso parece que esta batalla ganaremos pero a la vez perdermos"

Dos días después en la noche

(Voy a reunirme con Poin glit) Me encuentro con ella

"Buen trabajo inflitarno la operacion secreta de los tres grandes y gracias por la capa" Te dice ella también tenia una capa negra

"Si vamos a ir a rescatar a Eri necesitaran ayuda

Aparecemos detras de ellos

"AHHH" Grita Ochako viendo a las dos detrás

Se ponen en pose defensiva

"Elijieron mal lugar para atacar villanos" nos cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Héroes llendo solo un grupo a una misión que decepción" Dice Poin glit

Se quita la capa yo no

"Poin glit que haces haca" Dice Aizawa

"Yo creo que debería preguntar eso después de todo un pajarito me dijo de su mision" Dice

"Solo vete"

"Que malo pero no los acompaño algo me dice que necesitar alguien que los ayude a sanar a la niña"

"Esta bien solo cierra el pico y la otra quien es" Dice Aizawa

"Secreto solo vamos" Dice animada

(No deberías estar tan feliz) Piensas alguien te auita tu capa fue Tsuyu

"Gero no es divertido" Dice tenías una máscara

(imagen de arriba)

Todos los civiles habian llegado a la casa

Una vision ayer abuse de mi quirk

Sir Nighteye muere en el hospital frente a Mirio-sempai Izuku Mirio-sempai perdio su quirk Eri-chan esta bien

"Vamos titania" Te dice

Te alistas para atacar

Su olor lo tengo

"Poin glit lo tengo esta abajo" Le dices

"Hay heridos voy a curarlos vas a bajar?" Te pregunta

Tu ascientes

"Si se pone peligroso regresa tu sabes balas anti quirk" Tu ascientes

"Sombras" Me meto en una para llegar a mi destino

Me pongo la capa

(Su olor se hace más fuerte) Piensas

Me muevo

Era el y otro sujeto con la niña

"Por lo que veo estas sola demonio disfrazado dd angel" Que?

"No se a que te referirles pero sólo te puedo decir entrega a la niña"

"Corre el te matara" Dice la niña

Te intenta toca

Dispara las balas las agarras con unos guantes

"Debes mejorar tu puntería me toca" Saco mis pistolas magicas

Insertó la bala

"Ten tu propia medicina" Disparo el la esquiva

Era la unica bala

"Demonio creo que tu hora a llegado" Estaba detrás

"Sombras" Me meto en una salindo del otro lado

"Mirio-sempai se acerca" Dices su olor se acerca a máxima velocidad

"Se acabo el juego" Me agarra pero no me pasa nada

"Esa no soy yo" Dices del otro lado

"Soy una ilusión" Dice la ilusión desapareciendo y volviendo en ti

"Me voy adios" Dices desapareciendo

Voy donde Poin glit había muchos heridos

Si me quedo estorbaré

Salgo de sus sombra

"Que bueno que llegaste Titania necesito ayuda" Te dice tu ascientes

Empiezas a curar

Se escuchan explosiones

"Poin glit ya paso las dos"

"Las dos que" Te pregunta

"Las dos desgracias acaban de pasar" Dices viendo el lugar

"Necesitamos ayuda es Sir Nighteye" Dice Ochako trayendolo

Voy asi hay

Empiezo a sanarlo

"Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlo mucho todos sus órganos están rotos a perdido mucha sangre y sus tejidos estan rotos llamen a una ambulancia" Dices aun sanandolo la máscara distorsiona la voz

Después

Estaba en mi habitacion

Dejo mi cuerpo convirtiendome en ángel salgo volando

El hospital donde esta Eri-chan y Mirio-sempai

Entro primero donde Mirio

"Hola Mirio-san" Dices

El te ve

"Un ángel?" Dice te toca los cachetes

"Si soy real pero por favor deja mis cachetes duelen" Dices el los deja

"Vine a verte según me dijeron perdiste a tu maestro y tu quirk salvando a una niña" Le dices

"Si" Dice triste

"Sir Nighteye esta en el cielo junto a otros ángeles " Le dices

"Tu aunque no tengas un quirk demostraste ser un heroe" Le dices

"Vine a verte por es irónico me tomo mucho tiempo llegar tengo miedo a volar" Le dices avergonzada

"Y como llegaste haca" Te dice

"Antes podía volar pero perdi la confianza apenas puedo volar gracias a un amigo pero aun oigo las voces que me dicen demonio" Dices viendolo

"Para mi eres un ángel te pareces a uno de la clase 1-A" Te dice

"Bueno soy un ángel pero también tengo una vida haca si un día me vez me reconoceras"

"Vine haca para escuchar tu historia" Le dices

"Claro" El te dice

Empieza a relatar la pelea aunque ya lo sabías

"Gracias por contarme esa historia de seguro después te visitaran tus amigo" Le dices

"Adios angel" Se despide

"Adios Mirio-san" Te vas a la habitación de Eri

Estaba sentada

"Hola Eri-chan" Le dices

"Un ángel" Dice Eri-chan viéndote

"Si lo soy vine a verte según comentan mis amigos as sufrido mucho" Le dices

Ella no sonria

"Sabes aunque no sonrías para mí eres hermosa quieres un dulce" Le dices

Ella asciente

Le das una manzana acaramelada

"Me voy Eri-chan algún día nos volveremos a ver" Le dices saliendo volando a tu cuarto

En tu cuarto

"No puedo dibujar como antes" vez tu dibujo querías dibujar a un oso con un corazón pero en vez te salió un oso muy malo con un cuchillo

"Debo mejorar" Dices

Bajo a ver que hacían

Veo a Katsuki-kun hechado

"Mañana es tu examen no Katsuki-kun" Le dices

"Si tonta"

"Suerte Katsuki-kun" Le dices

"No la necesito" te dice

(Eres muy orgulloso Katsuki-kun) Piensas

Mañana a la su examen espero que apruebe y creo no estoy segura que saldrá vien

Continuara...


	25. Festiva cultural

Otro día en la escuela

Aoyama se está comportando más raro que lo normal y está comiendo mucho queso

(Incluso juro a verlo visto espiando a izuku-kun que miedo) Enserio Aoyama deja de hacer eso me van a dar pesadillas por tu culpa

Al día siguiente

Lucy no me a llamado tal vez debe estar ocupada después la llamaré

Otra clase con Cemento-sensei

"Hoy mejoraremos nuestros ataques con ayuda de dos pro héroes" Dice Cemento-sensei

"Quiénes sera" "seran increíbles" se escuchaban los murmullos

"Mucho gusto clase 1-A" Se oye un voz femenina

Volteamos era una chica y un chico tenian antifaces su olor espera ese olor es no puede ser

"Son Lady Tenshi yAkarui yami uno de los mejores pro heroe crearon su propia agencia ellos dos solos" Dice Izuku-kun emocinado

Me cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Como dijo el chico soy Lady Tenshi mi compañero es Akarui yami" Dice la chica tenia aproximadamente 19 años

"Ellos les ayudara con sus ataques especiales"

"Si algun voluntario para mostrar su taque especial" Dice Akarui yami

"Yo" Levanta la mano Kirishima-kun

"Tu eres Kirishima no?" Dice

"Si mi quirk es endurecimiento" Dice el mostrando su quirk

"Miren pueden usar sus ataques especiales juntando con otros" Dice ella

La miras ella te mira

"TU!!!" Se señalan mutuamente

"Que haces haca" Dicen las dos

"Tu que haces haca"

"Yo debería pregunta eso"

"No me copies"

"Deja de copiarme" Dicen aún las dos

"Ya basta las dos" Dice Akarui yami poniéndose en medio de ustedes

"Akarui yami pero es ella" Te señala

"Tengo nombre sabias Lady torpe" Le dices enojada

"A quien llamas Lady torper alitas torpes" Te sale una vena en la cabeza

Los demás veian con una gotita en la cabeza

"Jajajaja" Rie nervioso Akarui yami

Después

Nos ayudaban a mejorar los ataques y mejoramos

"Alguien quiere enfrentarme" Dice Lady Tenshi

Ella canta bajo

Levanto la mano

(Pero que yo no quiero subir mi mano) Piensas

"Oh (apellido) tu entonces Cemento-san por favor" Dice ella

"Estas segura bicho raro" te pregunta Katsuki-kun

"Aye" Dices (aunque no lo queria pero ya que)

Cemento-sensei hizo una arena parecida del festival deportivos

Tiro mi capa negra dejando ver mi traje y cabello corto

"Que linda" Se escucha decir

"Empecemos" Dices activando tu quirk

"Solo hay una regla no puedes usar magia" Dice ella

"No la necesitó" Dices

"Pueden empezar" Dice

"~Todos los dias veo tu luz los ojos abrirán un escudo y espada aparecen"Cantan

"Um?" Ve como una espada y escudo aparece de la nada

"~Ahora cantaras"Dice creando notas musicales

Las esquivo

" ~No cantare..."Pero que

"Que hermosa voz gero" Dice Tsuyu

"~Porque estoy cantando "Cubro mi boca

"~Estas bajo el control de mir quirk querida"Te canta

Salto alto saco mis alas de angel

"~Vuelo torpe deras el ridículo harás"

Mis alas que pasa no puedo volar bien estoy callendo

Aterrizó con mis manos y volteo callendo de pie

"~Te odio"Le cantas esta me las pagaras

Salto directo a ella

(Sombra) Me meto en su sombra

Ahora ya se de donde salir de su espalda

"~Sales de tu escondite alas torpes marea trasportes

" ~QUE DIJISTE " Sales de tu escondite osea su espalda lista para tirar un puñete

Ella te agarra del brazo y te tira

Chocó con una pared

(Ya se) Salto muy alto

Sacó de nuevo mis alas

"~ATAQUE TALADRO!!!" Me envuelvo en mis alas y doy vueltas a una velocidad impresionante directo a ella miy rápido

(No lo esquivara ) Piensas confiada

Estoy apuntó de chocar con ella

"RUNAS!!!!" Grita sacando una pequeña pistola dispara

Retroceso mucho

"Ventisca eléctrica" Dices moviendo tus manos creando tu ventisca con rayos de electricidad

Estaba parada ella habia sacado un lápiz

"Protegerme" Escribe

Un nube de humo se

"Que paso" Dice Lida no viendo nada

"El ataque le llego" Dice Ochako ya se estaba viendo

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersa

"Bicho raro" Dice viendo como no el te habias puesto enfrente de tu propio ataque

Tenias una heridas tu cara en shock

"Porque hizo eso" Dice Kirishima preocupado

"Ella esta bajo se control la tiene atrapado con sus runas"

"Eh oido de ellas segun dice cuando un villano se acerca mucho ella dispara y ellos hacen lo que dicen" Dice Izuku

"Si pero también puede hacer que si quiere sienta dolor o otras cosas" Dice Akarui yami viendo

(Ella a final de cuentas es muy buena manipulando)

"Dolor" Dice

Las palabras aparecen en mi frente

"AHHHH!!!!" Grito de dolor

Haci seguia

"Este tipo de quirk obliga al los que las toquen deben obedecer todo lo que ella pida" diceAkarui yami

"Dolor"

Cada vez es mas fuerte pero no me rindo ya se

Akarui yami pone su mano en su antifaz de uno de sus ojos sale un diamante delgado donde se ven gráficas

Las observas

(Tal vez tengas el controlo pero no todo) hago mi cabello invisible haciendolo crecer director haci ella

"CUIDADO ATRAS TUYO SU CABELLO!!!" GritaAkarui yami

Ella esquiva lo esquiva pero me libero

"No la ayudes Katsu-chan!!!" Le gritas

"Katsu-chan?"

"Después les explicó" Dice el

Ninguna de las dos se rendian

"Si asi vamos a jugar a si sera" Dices sacas de tus pechos tus pistolas

Ella saca dos

"GANARÉ!!!!" gritan las dos

Disparando

Todo era de nuevo humo

"Se acabo el tiempo" Dice Cemento-sensei

Las dos aun seguíamos de pie

"Buena pelea" Dices

"Buena pelea" Sonrie

Todos se caen hace un rato se querian matar ahora eran amigas

"Que les pasa nos llevamos bien" Dices

"Obviamente nos tenemos que llevar bien seria raro odiarme a mi" Dice

"Ahora si no entiendo" Dice Ochako

"Ni yo" Dice el resto

"Bueno miren por ustedes mismos" Dice ella

Se saca el antifaz

"NANI!!!!!" Gritan

Era identica a ti solo que estaba mas desarrollada y tenian cabello largo

"Me llamo en realidad Yunketsu (nombre) o también conocida como edo-(nombre)" Dice normal

"En pocas palabras ella es yo pero no yo de haca si no de otro universo paralelo al nuestro" Dices

"Ya entendí" Dice Momo

"Claro que somos muy diferentes en edades y personalidad" Dice ella

"Mi nombre es Bakeguo Katsuki" Dice el quitándose su antifaz

"BAKOGOU/YO!!!!" gritan si el era el edo-Katsuki

"Como ven son parecidos pero Katsu-chan es muy amable poco agresivo a comparación del nuestro"

"Te escuche bicho raro"

"Ya ven muy diferentes" Dices

Después

En mi habitación

Una carta?

(Como habla llegado segun se no tenemos correo) Agarro la carta y la habro

Como lees parece que todas las capitales mágicas an aumentando un año haca paso un día pero halla un año en pocas palabras un hechizo hizo eso ya lo quitaron Akarui yami y yo investigamos ya lo hemos quitado Lucy Heartifilia no supo nada de ti en un año

Attentamente:

-Lady Tenshi yAkarui yami"

"Todo un año no supo de mi y yo solo un día" agarras rápido la lacrima de comunicación marcas el número

"Se está comunicando con Lucy Heartifilia en estos momentos no me encuentro deje un mensaje"

"Lucy soy yo (nombre) quiero hablar contigo llame los más pronto posible por favor" Dejas el mensaje y vulves a dejar la lacrima en su lugar

Al día siguiente escuela

"Tendremos un festival cultural" dice Aizawa-sensei en sacándose su saco de dormir

"COMO EN UNA ESCUELA" Todos se alegran menos tú

Que vamos a hacer?

Todos empiezan a decir ideas mientras Aizawa-sensei estaba en su saco de dormir

"Café Maid" Eso es pervertido

"Un centro de crepas" Suena decente

"Un banquete para los estudiantes de las sombras" Eso solo te beneficia a ti!!!!

"Una competencia de luchas de armas" No es una batalla Kirishima-kun es un festival

"Un zoológico de mascotas" suena normal

"Un baile" Creo que es bueno

"Mi brillante show" Me dejaras con pesadillas

Después

Estaba en mi habitación

(No voy a participar en ese festival algo me dice que algo va a pasar) Piensas mientras apuntabas algunos números

Soplas un instrumento de cañas siete arribay seis abajo

"Ojos azules no llores no llores ni te enamores" Cantas bajo

Soplas en las cañas

"Quién diría que por fin puedo tocar un tema sola" suspiras cansada

Escucho lo que dicen

"Un concierto eh y Katsuki-kun de baterista los animaré Jiro tu sueño se cumplirá" Dices en voz baja

Guardas el instrumento y sacas un cuaderno

En el había dibujos antiguos

"Hace mucho que no veo esto" Pasas las yemas de tus dedos en ellos analizando su pintura

"Este festival cultural va ser divertido" Dices hechadote a domir

Acnologia va a ir por ti mataré todo a mi paso el apocalipsis llegara

"Que raro" Dices volviendo a tu sueño

Al día siguiente

No habia clases pero estaba ayudando a la preparación del festival cultural

"Ángel?" Escuchas decir a una voz aniñada

Te pasa una descarga de electricidad volteas lentamente

Era esa niña Eri-chan

"Hola tu debes ser Eri-chan no?" Le dices sonriendo

Mirio te mira

"Creo que te eh visto antes?" Dice el viéndote directo

"No no como crees solo te vi cuando nos diste una paliza a nuestra clase" dices nerviosa

"Bueno me voy tengo que ayudar" Dices dando una vuelta de 180 para irte a tu destino

(Nadie debe saber ese secreto después no quiero recibir regaños) Piensas

(Desearía volar y tocar los cielos donde una vez fui) Piensas viendo el cielo y las nubes con tus ojos (color) un lugar donde pocas veces lograste ir

Sigues tú trabajo

En los dormitorios

Iba a subir a mi habitación

"(Nombre)-chan porque nunca te quedas haca gero" Te dice Tsuyu

"Eh no me gusta incomodar no soy muy sociable cuando se trata de estas cosas prefiero irme a mi habitación" dices en voz baja lista para subir alguien te impide el paso

"Vamos por hoy quédate al menos a hablar (nombre)" Te dice Kirishima-kun impedimento el paso para subir

"No gracias prefiero ir a mi habitacion" dices en voz baja intentando pasar sin éxito

Vez como algo salta espera... ESA ES MI LACRIMA DE COMUNICACIÓN!!!!!

Te salta a tu frente golpeándola

"Ita ita" Dices en el suelo sobandose la cabeza mientras la lacrima saltaba de un lado para otro golpeando a todos

"Hey tu bola de cristal se volvió loca" Dice Ochako sobandose la cabeza

"La tengo" dice Kirishima y Bakogou pero la bola salta haciendo que los dos choquen sus frentes

"Mi frente" Dicen ambos

"Yo la tengo" Dice Mina atrapando la pero la golpea en la nariz

"Mi nariz" dice Ella

"Te tengo" Dices haciendo crecer tu cabellos amarrando la y atranpandola

Intentaba saltar estaba de color rojo

"Mejor me voy debo reparar mi lacrima de comunicación" Dices subiendo con la lacrima

En tu habitación

"Veamos esta haci porque tiene muchos mensajes contestaré" la prendes

"(Nombre) soy yo Lucy hace un año que no me llamás creí que te había pasado algo Natsu y Happy regresaron solo te puedo decie que FT renacerá" Ahí acabo el mensaje mi lacrima se apaga

"No no no!" Dices viendo que se le había acabado la batería mágica

Cambias la batería

"Todos los mensajes guardados an sido eliminados"

Ahora no sabré que eran los mensajes

Día del festival cultural

No voy a participar en ese concierto solo quiero verlo

Mi olfato me dice algo

(Sangre Izuku-kun no su olor de su sangre una niña y un señor) Piensas mientras sigues olfateando

Ibas a ir a yudar pero vuelves a oler

(Ya termino) piensas Ya no olfateavas más sangre solo a Izuku dirjiendose al concierto Ya iba comencar

"Creo que desaparecere" dices cuando ibas a sacar tus alas alguien te agarra el hombro

Volteas

"Qué haces haca Katsuki-kun deberías ir para el concierto Ya va a empezar" Le dices

"El concierto es para el lado contrario de donde vas tú" te dice enojado

"Eh iba por un poco de comida" dices mitiendo

"Por haya solo ahí metal no hay nada de comida"

"Soy un dragón Slayer como metal también" Le dices dirjiendote a tu destino claro que el te jara de camisa

"Vamos al concierto y punto" Te dice arrastrandote para el concierto

"Déjame o te meto una patada" Le dices aciente leves pucheros

"Cállate" te dice aún arrastrandote casi llegaban

Suspiras

Lo pateas en su hombria

"Te dije que me dejaras" dices serías un olor muy familiar estaba cerca y querías ver que era

Te vas enojada a tu posición del concierto

Después

Todos en el concierto se divertían

(Fantasma ange) Dices fusionando tus quirk

Estabas en tu forma ángel y nadie te veía iba a volar antes de eso veo a Eri-chan sonriendo junto con Mirio

(Recuperaste tu sonrisa bien hecho Eri-chan) Piensas sonriendo sacando tus alas volando

Seré un ángel en este mundo algún día

continuara...


	26. Desaparición

Estaba en mi habitación estudiando Eri-chan está haca de visita

Recito un hechizó esto me a la ver sana estoy enferma

Ese olor es algo parecido al mío pero es oscuro

Prendo mi tele y veo las noticias de haca

Abro muchos mis ojos

"Endeavor está apunto de morir pero algo anda mal en ese nomu" Lo miras bien en su pecho había algo

"Una lacrima mágica oscura" Dices en voz baja

Me cambio de ropa a una nueva un conjuto rosa con capucha rosa claro y me pongo mi mascara

Me pongo la capucha

(Fantasma) piensas sacas tus alas de ángel

Ya salí de la U.A sin que nadie me viera descativo mi quirk estaba volando hacia el lugar

(La lacrima está en su pecho debo arracarserlo) Piensas Ya viendo al nomu Endeavor estaba con un ojo sangrando

Vuelas rapido

"GOLPE TALADRO!!!!!" Gritas girando directo hacia el nomu donde está su lacrima de poder

El lo esquiva

Vez a un chico con unas alas de pájaro era el segundo mejor héroe Haw

"No soy tu enemigo solo quiero ayudar" Dices sacandote la capucha dejando ver tu corto cabello (color) con la mascara

Volteas a ver el nomu

Hables tus alas y estiende tus brazos

"Vuelo negro" Dices volando muy rápido vas directo a el

"MUERTE NEGRA DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS!!!!" Gritas de tus manos sale una energía negra que atraviesa el la lacrima de poder destruyéndolo

"Esto lo debiritara es todo lo que puedo hacer" Dices vuelas haci Endeavor

Sacas una energía verde de tus manos

"Sanación" Dices sale un círculo mágico

"Endeavor te di parte de mi energía tu acabarás junto a Haw al nomu se despide el ángel de la guardia" Dices saliendo volando

Te pones tú capucha

Vez como era alboroto

"Callense por favor" Dices mientras todos te veían

"Si siguen creando esto empeoran todo" Dices con una voz angelical

Todos se calman

Sigues volando

"Fantasma" Dices vuelves a la U.A te cambias y prendes tu tele

Vez como la pelea seguía

"Otro villano?" Era un chico si no me equivoco Dabi

Después

"La pelea habrá terminado pero la pregunta es quien es el héroe o mejor dicho ángel que ayuda a los héroes como vimos es su segunda apareció siendo la primera cuando ayudo al anterior símbolo de la paz All Might" Apagas la televisión no querías seguir escuchando

Alguien toca tu puerta

Habres

"Hola Katsuki-kun" Dices figiendo una sonrisa

"Puedo pasar" Dice intentando sonar calmado

"Si" Dices el pasa cierras la puerta y se sientan en el suelo para hablar

"De que quieres hablar Katsuki-kun" Dices

"El ángel de las noticias eras tú no soy tonto como los demás" Dice algo enojado

"No no como crees yo eh estado todo el tiempo en mi habitación hablando de algo" Dices claramente nerviosa

"No conozco a nadie más con unas alas tan lindas de ángel" Dice el evitas sonrojarte

"Pues no era yo me siento mal por tu comentario" Dices deprimida

"No las tuyas son más lindas" Dice nervioso

(MALDITA CHICA RARAMENTE LINDA) Piensa enojado

"No importa deberías dormir" Le dices muy serena

"Mañana es sábado" Te dice

"Pero igual yo tengo sueño" Bostezas

Mañana siguiente

Estaban en el campo toda la clase organizado una salida recreativa

Estabas sentada viendo el cielo

(Quiero tocar el cielo de donde cai y volver a ver solo una vez más al el) Piensas

"Bicho raro por una vez deja de ver al cielo y sientate a comer" Te dice enojado Kirishima-kun Denki-kun con Sero-kun lo molestaban de mientras el se ponia algo rojo no estaba prestando atención asi que no sabia de que hablaban

Me acerco

"De que hablan" Dices algo curiosa

"Hablando del rey de roma" Dice los tres

Vez a Katsuki-kun

"Katsuki-kun estas bien estas algo rojo" Le dices mientras ponias tu mano en su frente

El se pone mas rojo que un tomate

"Dejame tonta!!!" Te grita rojo como tomate

"No sabia que se podia llegar a esa tonalidad de rojo" Dices viéndolo

Los otros evitaban reirse de tu inocencia en estos temas

"Que?" Dices no entendiendo

"Vamos a comer ya vallan" Dice Lida

Todos comian otros hablan

Tu con comias tu pastel de fresas

Mina te lo intenta quitar tu la miras y ella retrocede

"La última vez que alguien intento quitarme mi pastel de fresa no vivio para contarlo" Dices comiendo tu pastel

(Que delicioso) Pienas disfrutando tu postre

Alguien te quita tu último bocado

"Mi pastel" Dices cuando vez quien te lo quitó

"Katsuki-kun" Dices con una voz demoniaca el corre

"VUELVE HACA PORQUE TE COMISTE MI PASTEL DE FRESAS!!!" Lo corretas

Los demás los veian con una gotita en la cabeza

Te detienes de correr vez el cielo

"Que es esto ese olor" Dices sacas tus alas y vuelas para ver que era

"Que es esto pero que?!!!" Vez como se acercaba una nube negra y no era de lluvia vez una sonrisa macabra

Un rayo te golpea

Caes de ahi

"(NOMBRE)!!!!" Gritan tus compañeros

"La tengo" Dice Izuku junto con Kirishima e Katsuki

Te bajas de ellos

"Estas bien" Te dice Jiro viéndote como miras al cielo con mas atención

"Debemos irnos no es seguro" Dices ellos ven como la nube se acercaba mucho a ellos

"Que es eso" Dice Momo

"Sólo vámonos no es bueno" Dices ya todos se iban hasta que se escucha

"O pero miren si es el angel caido del cielo" todos voltean

Ven a un chico piel casi morena con marcas de color azul y cabello del mismo color

"Quien eres" Dice Katsuki-kun alistando sus explosiones

"No me interesan ustedes" Dice ibas a hablar cuando el te pone la mano en tu boca

"Callate angel" Te dice agarrándote mas duro

"SUELTARA MALDITO SHINEE!!!!"

Lanza sus explosiones Kirishima usa su endurecimiento

"Smas!!!!" Grita Izuku

El te pone enfrente el golpe te da

"No ataquen la esta usando de escudo" Dice Lida

"Que hacemos gero"

"Estamos muy lejos para que vengan los pro heroe"

"No ataque" Dice jadeando

"Callate" Te tira y te patea

"No te preocupes FT esta en una guerra" El te dice

El era fuerte demasiado

"Tu iras te guste o no reina de los angeles hija adoptiva de Aiko" Dice trasformadose en dragon llenadose volando a su destino

Te deja ahi herida

Te sientas tenias sangre en tu boca

Veis tus manos

"FT esta en guerra?" susurras mientras vez tu hombro viendo tu marca de gremio

"Estas bien" Te dice Kirishima-kun

Después

Estaban en la sala

"(Nombre) quien era el" Te pregunta Lida

"Es alguien que hace mucho no veo" Dices viendo la ventana

"Es algo de amor" Dice Mina

"Ashido tomarlo enserio" Dice Shoto-kun

"Se supone que yo deberia matarlo cuando tenga oportunidad por eso me entrenaron todos los dragon slayer entrenamos para eso" Dices sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

"El es el dragon del apocalipsis destruirá todo no se pero el junto a Zeref..." Alguien te interrumpe

"Que no ese tal Zeref es alguien bueno" Dice Tokoyami

Tu niegas

"Solo tenía un hechizo que lo hacía ser bueno solo por unos meses término y puso un hechizo en a todas las capitales mágicas" Dice

"Que clases de hechizo" Te pregunta Sero

"Altero el tiempo haca paso un día pero halla paso un año Lady Tenshi yAkarui yami retiraron el hechizo" Dices

En tu habitación

Marcas el número de FT

"Este número en estos momentos se encuentra ocupado deje un mensaje"

"Ocupado?" Dices feliz aun puedo contantarme con FT

Piensas alegré

Te hechas en tu cama alegre

Tal vez las coses mejoren o

Tal vez no

Lunes

Hoy tenemos un entrenamiento especial nos enfretamos a la clase B

(Ahora si me divertiré) Piensa vez a Katsuki-kun tenía su traje habia cambiado bueno ya estaban llegando al frío yo solo tenía el mio

Monoma empieza a presumir su exito

"Hola (apellido)-san" Dice Monoma acercándose a besar su mano

Katsuki-kun alista sus explosiones el retrocede

Después

Estaba de invitado el de la clase general Shinso

Estaba sentada viendo el enfrentamiento de Tsuyu Koda Denki Kirishima y Shinso

(Me pregunto que es este presentimiento que tengo no me deja estar tranquila) Piensas sentada viendo la pelea

La pelea término el siguiente equipo se alista

Siento que mis fuerzas se van

"BICHO RARO QUE TE PASA??!!" Grita Katsuki viendote

Todos voltean a ver

No creian lo que veian

Veo me estoy desintegrando lentamente

"(Apellido)" Dice Aizawa-sensei acercándose

Poco a poco desparecías

"(Apellido)-san" Dice Monoma

Katsuki-kun se acerca

"Katsuki-kun la lacrima de comunicación Fairy Tail sabra donde estoy" Lo intentas agarrar pero tu mano se desintegra solo queda tu cara

"Ayuda" Dices antes de desintegrarte por completo

Donde estabas

Caigo al piso alguien me pisa

Veo y era!!!

"SUELTARA MALDITO!!!!" Grita un pelirosa lanzandose al ataque

"Un regalo de mi parte" Me tira fuerte hací el

"(Nombre)!!!!!" Te agarra

"Te dije que vendrias" Te dice mientras se va

"Donde estoy?" Dices débil

"Estas en Fairy Tail" Te dice antes de desmayarme

Continuará...


	27. Fairy tail

Estaba hechada en un futon estaba algo débil por la llegueda todo FT estaba ahí

"Como esta (nombre)" Pregunta Mira

"Ya esta estable parece que Acnologia la traje a través de la desintegración" Dice Bisca la estaba revisando los demás miembros estaban en una misión de traer al maestro ya estaban regresando

En la U.A

En una reunión

"No sabemos nada y su gremio no contesta según nos informaron sus compañeros se desintegró" Duce Nedzu

"Si pero no sabemos que le paso se desintegró de la nada el viento se llevo esas partículas"

"Capaz este en un lugar"

En los dormitorios

"FUNCIONA ARTEFACTO DE PORQUERÍA!!!!" Bakogou le gritaba a la lacrima mágica

Los demás lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza

"Kacchan lo vas a malograr"

"CALLATE DEKU!!!!"

El peliverde se asusta

"Para ver haca esta las instrucciones" Dice Lida viéndolo

"Dice que tenemos que marcar el número con esto" la lacrima tenía a un lado un lápiz para marca

Momo lo agarra y salen números

"Alguien sabe el número de su gremio" Dice Kirishima Denki Ashido y Sero

"Haca esta" Dice Ochako-chan agarrando un papel con el número del gremio

Jiro escribe los números

En FT

Se escucha un sonido

"La lacrima de comunicación alguien nos esta llamando" Dice Romeo

"Yo consteto" Dice Mira

En la U.A

"Diga se esta comunicando con FT al habla Mirajane" Dice Mira

Mira los mira

"Hey ustedes son los compañeros de (nombre)" Dice viéndolos

"Sí queremos preguntar por ella se desintegró ella nos dijo que los llamáramos" Dice Izuku

Mira iba a constetar

"Mira ven rápido (nombre) esta despertándose!!!" Se oye

"De verdad lo siento en otro momento llamen"

"Hey espere" Le cuelga

"No nos dijo nada" Dice Ashido

"Solo sabemos que esta halla" Dice Todoroki

Bakogou se va

En su habitación

Hace una mochila con sus cosas

"Voy a ir por ti bicho raro" Dice planeando su plan para traerte de nuevo a su lado y tal vez de los demás

En FT

Habro lentamente mis ojos veo los pisos de madela

"Donde estoy" Dices sentándose en el futon

"(Nombre)!!!" Mira te abraza

"Que paso donde estoy espera Mira?!!" Dices no creyendo lo que ves

"Esto es un sueño" Dice

"No no es un sueño FT a renacido" Dice Lisanna

"De verdad" Dice aun no creyendo lo que vez

Ella te empieza a explicar

"Como llegue haca estaba en la U.A en una práctica de combate de repente me setia débil y me estaba desintegrando" Le dices con cara preocupada

"Acnologia te trajo haca" Esa voz

"Maestro primera" Le dices feliz de volverlo a ver

"(Nombre) Acnologia quiere que tú también pelea aún no sabemos porque" Te dice la primera

En la noche

"Chelia perdió su magia los Spriggan atacan Gajeel desapareció toda Magnolia es un caos no vengan" susurras al viento estabas en la isla Tenruo

"Katsuki-kun te extraño volveré algún día" Dices viendo las lunas y las estrellas

Se te escapan algunas lágrimas

"Katsuki-kun" Dices cubriendo tu cara con tus brazos hechada en la ventana

Después

"La guerra para mi acaba de empezar" Te alistas

(Dale todo seré...) Sales

"Un héroe!!!" Gritas saliendo a ayudar

En la U.A en la noche

Bakogou Ya tenía su plan en ejecución para traerte

Todo el plan era perfecto

Bakogou espera hasta la media noche para salir de los dormitorios sin que se de cuenta algunos "amigos" lo seguían

Sale del campus sin hacer ningún ruido y activar las alarmas

Se dirige a la estación de trenes

(Esto será fácil) Piensa confiado

(MALDITOS TRENES DE M*?!@#) Piensa enojado el rubio cenizo

Todos los trenes a las capitales mágicas estaban en paro por un muy largo periodo de tiempo

"maldita (nombre) porque te desintegraste y te fuiste" Maldice volviendo a su camino a la U.A

Se detiene

(Un momento porque regreso a los dormitorios soy Bakogou Katsuki el que va ser el héroe número uno) Piensa

Se va de nuevo

Tenía un mapa que le regalaste por si un día querías visitarla al acabar el año

Se aleja de la ciudad

Las personas que lo seguían estaban hay aún siguiéndolo

Bakogou se detiene y se mete a un hostal a pasar la noche

"Y nosotros que?" dice una castaña junto a una chica parecida a una rana

"Les dije que deberíamos quedarnos" Dice un peliverde un chico mitad pelirrojo mitad albino solo ascienten

"Pues tenemos dinero está será una noche larga" Dice un chico con una sonrisa de tiburón

Si esas 5 personas oyelleron el plan de Bakogou y como buenos "amigos" lo siguieron

Al día siguiente

U.A

"Midoriya-san Uraraka Todoroki-san Bakogou-san Kirishima-san y Tsuyu aún no bajan" Dice Momo pues está semana la tenían libre

"Iré a levantar a Midoriya no es normal en el levantarse tarde" Dice Lida subiendo a sus habitaciones

"No están" Dice

"Esto estaba en la habitación de Uraraka" Dice Mina

Con una nota

Denku-kun Tsuyu-chan Todoroki Kirishima y yo estamos siguiendo la fuga de Bakogou

Attentamente:

Los mencionados

"Bakogou fugo por (nombre)" Dice Denki

"Que le diremos a Aizawa-sensei sobre los que no están"

"Quienes no estan" Los estudiantes voltean

"Hola Aizawa-sensei bueno verá" Dice Momo nerviosa

Después

(Voy por ustedes retoños y cuando los alcances estarán sin duda castigados) Piensa Aizawa llendo a caballo siguiendo sus huellas

(No me pagan lo suficiente por esto) Piensa Aizawa

Continuara...


	28. Reencuentro

Donde Bakogou

"Vamos muévete animal" Le gritaba al cerdo que jalaba su carroza

Estaba llendo a cerdo a Magnolia

El grupo Deku estaba atrás de su carroza en el equipaje

"Porque pesa tanto" Dice Bakogou viendo como el cerdo se cansaba más desde su última parada

Vuelve a parar para ver el equipaje

"Pero que" Dice viendo el equipaje

Kirishima estaba durmiendo abrazado a su mochila Deku estaba dormido mientras Uraraka Tsuyu y la mitad mitad lo abrazaban

"QUE HACEN EN MI CARROZA MALDITOS BAJEN CABEZA DE PORQUERÍAS!!!!!!" Le grita asciendo que los 5 se levanten y caigan del carruaje

"Hola Bakogou" Le dice Kirishima como si nada

"BAJEN!!!!"

"Cállate" Dice Deku medio dormido

"QUE DIJISTE NERD!!!" Lo baja de una patada

Después

"Mueran" Le dice por decirle su tonto plan de hacerlo volver a la U.A sin (nombre) que ella venga sola

"Kacchan Ya estamos demasiado lejos para volver" Dice Deku

"Y a mi que me dicen consiga se su propio cerdo"

"Eso no aria un héroe gero" golpe bajo

"Te odio" Dice Bakogou

Después de unos días en cerdo

"Estamos a un 1/2 kilómetro de Magnolia" Dice Todoroki viendo el mapa

"Callense!!" Les grita no estaba de muy buen humor

"Y hasta haca llegan" Se oye una voz grave

"Aizawa-sensei?" Dice Kirishima viendo como el libera al cerdo

"Vamos a la U.A tenemos mucho de tener que hablar más tu Bakogou"

Los sube al auto

No arracaba

"No hay combustible la ciudad donde esta (apellido) está cerca haci que iremos por combustible y ella"

Ellos festejaban creían que se habían salvado de su castigo

"Y cuando volvamos van a estar en problemas en muchos problemas" Dice el con una sonrisa

Haci caminaron 1/2 kilómetro que les tardo 1 día

Habían llegado a Magnolia

"Este es su hogar?" Pregunta Ochako

Todo era caos estaban peleando

"Están en una guerra" Dice Izuku

El empieza a murmurar

Ellos se mueven entran a la ciudad destruida

"Deben irse de este lugar no es seguro" Dice una chica pelirosa con coletas

Entran por unos pasadizos

"Veo que son compañeros del ángel de FT" Ellas les había explicado todo

"Por acá está el refugio de FT ellos le dirán más debo seguir ayudando a los demás ciudadanos a escapar" Dice la chica de nombre Chelia

Ellos pasan

"Chelia nos avisó " Dice una chica con lentes

"Hola Evergreen-san" Le dice Kirishima

Ella le devuelve el saludo

"(Nombre) y los demás dragón Slayer están en una pelea contra Acnologia" Le dice Lucy estaba con Happy en sus brazos

Lucy recuerda la última vez que la vio

El cielo se rompe

"Acnologia" Dices con miedo

Vez como comienza a destruir todo

"PROTECCIÓN DIVINA DE LA REINA DE LOS ANGELES!!!!!!" Tiras tu grito protegiendo a tus compañeros

Un rayo te alcanza

"AHHHH!!!!!' Gritas de dolor

"(Nombre)!!!! WENDY!!!!" Grita Erza las dos las alcanzó el rayo

Desapareces al igual que los demás Dragon Slayer

"No importa si no hacen nada no es su pelea" Le dice la anciana Polusckya

"No es nuestra pelea pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada" Dice Izuku

"Por primera y única vez concuerdo con el nerd" Dice Bakogou enojado

(Se nota que hiciste buenos amigos (nombre)) Piensa Lucy sonriendo

"Pues sigamen" Les dice ellos le siguen

(Te encontraré bicho raro aunque me cueste la vida)

Donde estabas tú

Estornudas

"Ahora te enfermaste" Te dice Sting burlón

"No seguramente alguien debe estar hablando de mi" dices limpiandote la nariz

"La caza de dragones comienza" dice Natsu

Recién habían salido del cristal

(Espero que estés bien Katsuki-kun) Piensas dirjiendose a la pelea con Acnologia junto a los demás

Recuerdas la palabras de Ana

"(Nombre) es la única dragon Slayer que no fue elegida hace 400 años Aiko viajo haca y la busco según dice ella era la que quería como hija"

"Entonces (nombre) si tiene solo 15 años y nosotros más de 400 años" Le dice Wendy

Ella asciente

"(Nombre) ella cayó del cielo hija de humanos pero su alma ella es la actual reina de los angeles y princesa de los dragones hija de unos de los cuatro arcades" Le revela

"Pero (nombre) ella porque pelea entonces" Le pregunta Erza

"Aunque no halla sido elegida hace 400 años ella quire ayudar eso le enseño Aiko"

(Gracias Aiko-sama por tus sabías enseñanzas) Piensas

Haci la pelea avanzaba

Natsu es el único que sigue en pie

"Tu Tú puedes Natsu" Jadeas estabas débil

(No eh comido nada en esta semana mi poder mágico es poco) Me levanto

Hago una pose

"TRASFERENCIA!!!" Gritas un círculo mágico sale abajo tuyo y Natsu

"Te transferí mis fuerzas tú puedes Natsu" Caes al piso

Veo como la pelea se iba a otro lugar

En donde los demás

Todos se agarraban de las manos para ayudar (incluso Bakogou dejo su orgullo de lado para ayudar)

Lo único que veo es el piso?!!!!

Estoy callendo

"Bicho raro" Esa voz

Veo estoy callendo director haci Katsuki-kun?

"KATSUKI-KUN!!!!" Gritas feliz

Chocas tu frente con la tuya

"Mi frente!!!" Dices sobandote la frente

"Cabeza dura!!!" Te grita

Te ayuda a parar

Lo vez con lágrimas

"(Nombre)-chan!!" Se lanza Ochako y Tsuyu abrazarte

"Que hacen haca?" Preguntas

"No éstas feliz de vernos" Te dice Izuku-kun al lado de Shoto-kun y Aizawa-sensei

"No es lo contrario estoy muy feliz" Les sonries

"Hey (Nombre) aterrizó haca!!" se oye un grito

"(Nombre)!!!" Romeo y Wendy te abrazan

Los demás magos llegaban

Tu estómago suena

Todos se caen de espaldas

"No eh comido no me culpen"

Que pasa

Caes pero alguien te atrapa

"Su poder mágico disminuye demasiado" Dice Wendy mientras ponía una mano en tu frente

"Desde cuando no comes" Te pregunta Polusckya

"No eh comido hace una semana" susurras

"Eres un dragon slayer tu debes comer para restablecer tu poder"

"Has utilizado mucho poder mágico y quirk a la vez tu cuerpo no soporta la falta de ese poder" Te dice

"Polusckya va estar bien" Pregunta el maestro

"No se"

Katsuki te apega a su cuerpo

Saco una ala y acarisio su cara

"No estes triste" Dices antes de ver todo negro

Mi ala desparece

Mi mano cae mi marca empieza a desparecer

"Esta muerta" Dice Mira llorando

"Muerta" Dice Katsuki-kun

El agarra tu rostro sin vida y lo acerca a ti

Te besa nuestro primer beso y al parecer el último

La mayoría estaba sorprendido

Bueno era Bakogou Katsuki

No le importó que todos no vieran no le importa que todos sepan que estaba enamorado de mi

Una luz nos cubre

"No estan" Dice Izuku desparecieron

Donde ustedes

"Katsuki-kun" susurras en sus brazos

"Donde estamos bicho raro" Te pregunta

"Están en el paraíso de los dragones" Te dice

"Aiko-sama?!!" Ella se acerca a mi

Mi fuerza vuleve

"Ya ya calma (nombre) parece que moriste" Te dice

"Mori?" Preguntas

"Pues si bicho raro por una extraña razón estamos haca!!!!" Grita claramente enojado

"Aiko-sama me puedes explicar que paso" Le preguntas bajando de los brazos de Katsuki-kun

"Bueno verás cuando un dragón Slayer está muriendo su pareja si le da un acto de amor verdadero el dragon Slayer sobrevivi en ese caso Bakogou-san te beso un acto de amor verdadero trasportandolos a este mundo"

"Volvermos a nuestro mundo" Le preguntas

"Bakogou-san si pero tú no estoy segura hay una manera que vuelvas pero con una condición"

"Cuál" Pregunta Bakogou

"La condición es..."

Donde los demás

"Desaparecieron" Dice Mira viendo dónde estaban

"Y si hicieron porvo" Dice Juvia

"Tal vez aunque cuando la beso los dos desparacieron eso es amor" Dice Chelia

"Fue tan romántico" Dice Ochako y Tsuyu

"Es que Bakogou y (nombre) están destinados a estar juntos para siempre como marido y mujer inclusive Ya tienen la marca" Dice Mira relajando el aire

"La marca?"

"Un dragón Slayer recibir un tatuaje cuando marca a su pareja solo con quien será su pareja le saldrá" Dice Gajeel

"Y como se marca con un beso" Dice Kirishima

"Bueno no es algo más como lo digo" Dice Gajeel sonrojo

"Es algo complicado" Dice Wendy sonroja ella sabía cómo

"Tienen que tener relaciones sexuales" Dice Rogue

La mayoría se sonroja

Los dragon Slayer lo miran

"Espera eso significa que ellos lo hicieron"

"Si tiene la marca si" Dice Rogue a el

(Tendré que darles clase de educación sexual) Piensa Aizawa-sensei

Regresando donde ustedes

"Casarnos" Dicen los dos sonrojos

"Si bueno se casaran como dragón Slayer tu coronare como princesa y Bakogou será príncipe"

"Tú magia volverá recuperas las fuerzas que te quitaron"

"Katsuki-kun si no quieres hacerlo no te obligo" Le dices

"Quiero hacerlo cuando tardará" Le pregunta

"Solo unos minutos todos los dragones veremos su matrimonio vamos (nombre) a alistar tu vestido y tu Bakogou ve con Igneel el te dara tu traje" Te lleva para irse a cambiar

Después de 2 minutos

Todos lo dragones estaban hay

Como hizo tan rápido esto Aiko-sama

"Estoy nerviosa" Dices

"No te preocupes después de esto volverán a casa" Te dice calmandose

Entras estabas con tu hermoso vestido de novia y vi a Katsuki-kun estaba al lado de Aiko-sama ella nos iba a carsa

"Hermanos dragones hoy estamos reunidos para casar a Bakogou Katsuki y (apellido)(nombre) en sagrado matrimonio de dragón Slayer"

Nos entregan los anillo

"Tú Bakogou Katsuki aceptas a (apellido)(nombre) como te esposa

"Si acepto"

"Y tú (apellido)(nombre) princesa de los dragones y reina de los angeles aceptas a Bakogou Katsuki como tú legítimo esposo"

"Si acepto"

Aiko-sama nos besa la frente

"Los declaro marido y mujer Bakogou Katsuki ahora eres el príncipe de los dragones"

Cambian anillos y agarras tu ramo de flores que eran de rosas blancas

"Puedes besar a la novia"

El me besa

Empezamos a desparacer

"Adiós (nombre) Bakogou cuida de ella" Grita mientras despareciamos

"Lo are aunque no me lo pidan" Dice el

"Gracias Katsuki-kun" Dices dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Cállate tonta" Te dice estamos volviendo a casa

Donde los demás

"No volverán acptero" Dice Shoto

"Kacchan y (nombre)" Dice ve la luz

Todos ven como aterrizan con esos trajesde bodas pero como de guerra

"Que les pasa parecen que vieron un fantasma" Dices divertida

"(Nombre)" Grita Romeo con Wendy tirándose haci ti

Katsuki-kun te mueve a un lado haciendo que los dos caigan

"Eso dolió" Dice ellos

Te ríes bajo

"Que con la ropa de novia" Dice Juvia

"Adivinen" Dices sacando la lengua

"Me casé con Katsuki-kun" Dice normal

"NANI?!!!!!"

"No lo digas tan a la ligera!!!" Te grita rojo

Se nota has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre

Ochako te susurra algo

Te pones roja

"QUE NO TE DIJE QUE ES UN EFECTO SECUNDARIA NO DIVULGUES CUALQUIER TIPO DE IDIOTECES!!!" Le gritas a Rogue y le tiras un puñete

Los demás los veian con una gotita en la cabeza

Después

"Adiós chicos después los visitare" Te despides

"Vamos bicho raro" Te dice Katsuki-kun

"Claro" Creas el portal

Pasan

"U.A llegamos" Dices

Siento que alguien me ata

"Ahora vamos a decidir su castigo" Dice Aizawa nos había atado con su bufanda

"NO!!!!!" Gritan

"Yo porque" Dices entran a los dormitorios

"Tienes tanta culpa como ellos" Dice

"Volvieron" Dice Jiro viéndolos

"(Nombre)?" Dice Denki viendote

"Yo porque no tengo la culpa de desintegrarme" Dice (T-T)

Después de decirdir su castigo

"Nani Bakogou beso a (nombre)" Dice Mina no creyéndolo

"Si estuvimos en primera fila" Dice Tsuyu

"Que romántico" Dice Toru

"Hablando de ellos donde estan?" Pregunta Ojiro

"Chicos vengan no hagan ruido" Los llama Denki

Los guía a una sona del campus de la U.A donde había una hermosa vista de la luna

El restó de la clase estaba hai viendo lo que iba a pasar

Kirishima les dice que hagan silencio

Ellos estaban viendo

Estas tu con Katsuki viendo la luna

"Y porque me llamaste Katsuki-kun haca" Le preguntas

"Bueno yo quería preguntarte si te" Estaba rojo y tartamudeando

(Vamos Bakogou ya has peores retos que una simples palabras)

"Me gustas ya lo dije feliz" Dice sonrojo

"También me gustas te lo dije hace mucho" Le sonries la luna era testigo de esa declaración

El se acerca a ti y tu a el

Se besan

Pone sus manos en tu cintura y tu en su cuello

(Estan cálido) Piensas

Huele a sal y agua lágrimas?

Me separo de Katsuki

Le susurras algo

"SHINEE!!!!! Grita tirando sus explosiones a los arbusto donde estaban sus compañeros

" MALDITOS CHISMOSOS!!!!" Grita

Te ries en silencio

(Me gustas Katsuki-kun te amaré por siempre y para siempre)

Fin...

Na mentira falta el epílogo


	29. epílogo

5 años después

Estoy nerviosa no demasiado muy nerviosa

"No te pongas nerviosa (nombre)-chan" Te dice Ochako

"Aye" Dices las chicas y tu estaban arreglandote

"Vamos ni que te dejará en el altar" Dice Erza

Bueno ahora si estoy muy nerviosa

"Scalte-san creo que la empeoró" Dice Momo

Si me hoy me casaba con Katsuki-kun

Los nervios están que me matan

"Vamos (nombre) se te va salir el maquillaje" Te dice Wendy

"Aye solo estoy nerviosa" Dices sonando nerviosa

Recuerdas cuando Katsuki te lo propuso

Ya llevamos 5 años saliendo hoy Katsuki-kun me hizo el una cena muy especial estan romántico

"Gracias por la comida Katsuki-kun" Le dices empezando a comer

"Quería preguntarte algo" Te dice dejas de comer

"Cuál Katsuki-kun" Le dices sonriendo

El empieza a tartamudear

(Parece que siempre que te pones nerviosa conmigo tartamudeas) Piensas divertida

Se te escapa una pequeña risa

"De que te ríes!!!" Te grita

"De nada Katsuki-kun continua" Le dices

"M*$@# QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!!!" Te grita enojado no pensando en lo que te dice

Empiezas a llorar

"No llores si no quieres lo entiendo" Dice intentando sonar calmado

"No no es eso estoy llorando pero de felicidad si me quiero casar contigo Katsuki-kun" Le dices entre sollozos

El te abraza

"Que tal si lo celebramos" Te dice de manera pícara

"Claro" Dices también de manera pícara

"Los nervios me ganan" Dices temblando juntando tus manos

"No te estreses eso te va ser mal gero" Te dice Tsuyu

"Aye" Dices Ya calmandose

Respiras y exsalas

"Ya estoy calmada" Dices ahora sí te calmaste

"Vamos ya se nos hará tarde si no" Dice Mira ayudando a subirme al carro junto a las demás

Bueno ahora sí mis nervios volvieron

Me preguntó cómo estará Katsuki-kun

Donde el

Bueno digamos que los de FT lo encadenaron para "arreglarlo"

"SUELTEME MALDITOS!!!!" Les gritaba enojados

"Mira fue muy claro no debes verá" Dice Romeo

"Vamos Bakogou entre poco va empezar tu boda" Le dice Kirishima

"Hablando de hora qué hora es" Dice Izuku

"La boda empieza en unos 10 minutos" Dice Todoroki

Todo silencio

"VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA BODA/MI BODA!!!!" Gritaron todos antes de salir corriendo al carro

"Hey se olvidan de mi!!!!" Le grita Bakogou no se podía liberar

"Hey cabezas huecas se olvidan del novio" Le dice Gajeel trayendo lo junto a Lida

En el carro

"Ya me pueden soltar" Le dice estaba arto de estar con las cadenas

"Si tienes suerte" Dice Gajeel

Lo sueltan

"No les hagas caso solo están haci porque Mira con Erza los amenazaron que si destruían hasta una pequeña flor los castralia y les aria eso" Dice Romeo normal

"Cállate!!!' Les gritan los dragon Slayer presente

En el lugar de la boda

Todo FT y mis ex-compañeros de la U.A (ahora pro héroes) habían organizado la boda para que salga perfecto

Llegamos al lugar

"Llegaron hace unos minutos hacaba de llegar Bakogou" Dice Tokoyami

"Bueno que empiece está boda" Dice Erza

Unos minutos después

Las puertas se habrén dejando ver a la novia con el velo Romeo te traía

(Romeo es como un hermano mayor) Piensas cuando le propusiste ese cargo

Asuka agarra el vestido de atrás

Mina y Wendy tiraban las flores

Tu caminabas Ya divisando a Katsuki

Llegas estabas a su lado

"Cuidará" Le dice Romeo a Katsuki

El solo aciente el se va a sentar

"Hermanos y hermanas hoy estamos reunidos para casar a Bakogou Katsuki y (apellido)(nombre)" Dice el maestro si el los iba a casar (pedido tuyo)

"Bakogou Katsuki aceptas a (apellido)(nombre) como tú esposa para respetar y amarar hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto" Dice el

" Y tú (apellido)(nombre) aceptas a Bakogou Katsuki como tú esposo para respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Si acepto"

"Si alguien se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Nadie habla ni Monona estaba saliendo con Kendo

"Los reclaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia"

Bakogou te quita el velo

Agarra tu cara

Se besan

Todos aplauden y gritan de alegría

Después

Ninguno de FT había destruido nada aún

Pues porque los habian encandenado

Estabas bailando con Katsuki

"Me alegre haberte conocido ese día" Dices bailando

"Callate tonta" Te dice sonrojó

Le sonries después de todo si hubiera rechazado la propuesta de maestro no habrias podido conocer a Katsuki

"Esto no es sueño pero se siente como uno gracias Katsuki gracias por cruzarte en mi camino" Le dices

El solo te mira

"Calla solo baila"

Te ríes bajo

Eres especial

3 años después

Estabas tira en el sofá

"Ya llegue" Te dice Katsuki

"Hola Katsuki" Le dices sin despegarte del sofá

"Todavías estas mal" Te dice llendo a verte

"Si Point glit me dio unos días libres" Estabas enferma desde unos días

"Deberías ver a un doctor" Te dice

"Aye" Dices aún hechada

Su teléfono suena contesa

"Habla que quieres cabello de porquería como que se escapó Ya voy te veo halla"

"Que pasó"

"Un asalto armado con renes" Te dice

"Ve con cuidado"

"No lo tienes que decir volveré rápido" Te dice antes de irse vida de pro héroe

Te vas al baño a vomitar

"Tontas náuseas" Dices antes de seguir vomitando

Tenías últimamente náusea mareos y querer comer la comida que le encanta a Katsuki

Después

Estabas en el baño esperando algo

"Ya" Dices viendo algo

"Positivo" Dices viendo era una prueba de embarazo

Bueno eras curandera dragon Slayer sentiste un cambio de aroma en ti

"Ahora como se lo digo a Katsuki" Dices bajo

"Decirme que" Habré la puerta

"Eh nada" Te ríes nerviosamente

"Estás mintiendo no me puedes ocultar nada se cuando mientes" Te dice viendo tu cara

(Cómo se lo digo) Piensas poniéndote muy nerviosa

"Jajajaja no esa nada" Ríes nerviosamente

"Dime qué te pasa ahora" Te dice enojado

"Bueno" dices nerviosa

"Es bueno o malo"

"Dependiendo como lo tomes" Dices Ya articulando las palabras

El te mira esperando tu respuesta

Suspiras para calmarte

"Bueno yo estoy" Intentas decir aunque estabas sonroja

"Estás" Dice viéndote roja

"Estoy embarazada Katsuki vas a ser papá" Lo dije me siento mejor bueno en mentalidad

El te mira

"Enserio solo eso" Te dice con su cara

"Si y tómatelo en enserio" Le dices viéndolo

El se ríe

"Cómo se siente que no te tomen enserio" Te dice

Tu haces unos pucheros

Te abraza

"Solo cállate ahora no podrás trabajar" Te dice

"Aye y tal vez halla un mini-Katsuki" Le dices

"Hey" te dice onfendido

Te ríes

"Te odio" "Si también te amo"

Entre unos meses habra un nuevo integrante en la familia Bakogou

Fin


End file.
